I'll Try to fix you
by NiffRomance
Summary: Nick transfers to McKinley. Jeff is feared by the whole school. but Jeff has secrets.. will Nick be able to break the walls Jeff has been putting up for years ? Badboy!Jeff. I suck at summary's. :
1. Chapter 1

**Hii guys, so I decided to write a badboy!Jeff fiction cause common there isn't enough bedboy!jeff ;D So yeah I hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Nick looked up at the big building in front of him. McKinley wasn't as big as Dalton. But it was sure big enough. He would need help to find all the classes. This would be his first day at McKinley and he was already missing his Friends at Dalton. His dad had made him transfer.<p>

_"Dalton is a safe place for you son, I know that. But one day you'll have to get out of there and it's gonna be hard. You need to know what the real world is like. Not everyone will accept that you're gay. There are mean people out there and you need to know. That's why we're sending you to public school."_ His dad had said. And Nick knew he was right. Dalton was great and accepting. But it wasn't the real world. so he had agreed with his dad. Leaving Dalton behind with pain in his heart.

Of course he would still see his friends. But it wasn't the same. He would miss rooming with them. Having breakfast and dinner in the big cafeteria. Singing with the Warblers. That's what he would miss the most. Singing. Yes of course McKinley had a glee club and of course he would join. But the New Directions were not the Warblers.

Nick took a deep breath and made his way inside. Immediately overwhelmed with the loud noises around him. Lockers slamming shut. People laughing and shouting. Footballs flying trough the air.

A loud splash and a gasp caught his attention. He turned around as few jocks passed him laughing and high-fiving each other. A boy with light chestnut hair was standing a few feet away from him, Wiping the ice cold liquid out of his eyes and face. _Oh my God. Are that slushies ? _Nick thought, slightly panicking. He walked over to the boy. Taking some tissues out of his back pack.

"Let me help you." He said before starting to wipe away the ice of the boy's face. After a few minutes he was done. The boy opened his eyes. A confused look in his eyes as he stared at Nick. "Are you okay ? Do they do this all the time ?" Nick asked in a rush. millions of questions popping into his head.

"They only do it to the losers of the school. Don't worry I'm used to it." The Boy said with a soft smile. His voice sounded angelic. "Thank you by the way...for..helping me." He said after a short silence.

"No problem, man. I'm sorry about your clothes. That's the newest Guess sweater isn't it ? Man that sucks."

The boy tilted his head to the side. "I'm impressed. Not a lot of guys have such a great fashion sense." His voice sounded amused but curious.

"Yes, well I'm..uhm." Nick cut off his sentence as he remember his fathers words_Not everyone will accept that you're gay._Nick swallowed looking at the ground.

"You're gay." The boy finished barely over a whisper. Nick's head shot up in surprise. fearing what would happen next. But the boy was smiling at him. He held out his hand and Nick took it hesitantly.

"I'm Kurt. The only open gay kid of McKinley." Nick smiled at that, relief taking over as he realized he wasn't the only open gay guy here.

"I'm Nick...And it looks like you no longer will be the only gay guy at this school." He grinned widely at Kurt. Letting go of his hand and falling into step with him as he started walking down the hall.

"Are you sure about that, Nick? I mean I believe you when you say you're out and proud. But I'm warning you this school is not really accepting. Not at all to be honest. Life is hard here at McKinley. I get slushies in my face every day. I get shoved against walls and lockers. tossed into dumpsters. It's not a fun life you know." Kurt said, stopping at his locker and turning to me with a sad smile.

Nick swallowed, taking in Kurt's words. It wasn't really what he wanted to hear. But why should he change who he was because of others? Nick was out and Proud and he wouldn't let anyone change that. "Kurt, I'm not gonna change who I am because people don't like me. We can help each other, right?"

Kurt's smile grew bigger. "Well, alright then, Nick. It's nice to have someone to talk to. here let me show you your locker." Kurt said cheerfully. Nick handed him the paper he had gotten and watched as Kurt read it. his smile growing bigger with ever sentence. "Well look at this," he said grinning widely."Your locker is next to mine and you have the _exact _same classes as me. fate has brought us together." He handed the paper back to Nick, as Nick opened his locker. Dumped all his books in it, only keeping the ones he would need for his first class.

They remained silent as they walked to English class. pushing trough big crowds of people. Kurt had changed clothes and washed out his hair in the bathroom in record time. "So do you attend any clubs here ?" Nick asked, wanting to break the silence. Kurt glanced at him and smiled. "I'm in Glee club, the whole school hates it. We only have 12 members. We're like the losers of the school. But they're like family and we care for each other. Are you planning on joining any clubs ?"

"Yeah, I actually wanted to join the Glee Club. I was on the Glee club at my old school. It's what I love the most." Nick said with a wide grin.

Kurt grinned back at him. Loving the company of Nick. "You want to come with me to Glee, tonight?" they stopped at the door of their class, having a few minutes left before it started. Kurt looked at Nick, noticing he wasn't listening anymore.

"Nick?" Kurt said, sounding amused. still no reaction. Nick was staring down the hallway. following his eyesight Kurt's eyes landed on a boy with bright blonde hair. The boy was leaning against his locker. he was wearing a McKinley football jacket, a black V-neck underneath it and a pair of skinny jeans. Kurt turned back to Nick as the blonde boy noticed them staring. He nudged Nick's shoulder with his own. causing Nick to look at him, slightly surprised.

"Nick, No. He's bad news." Kurt said shortly, pulling Nick into the class room as he saw Jeff walking towards them. Knowing they would be safe in there.

"What do you mean?" Nick said. Looking back over his shoulder but looking away as he saw the boy walking their way.

"That's Jeff. Jeff Sterling. Biggest bad ass of this school. He never talks, though. only to the teachers. He cares about nothing. I don't think he even has friends. Like I said he doesn't talk but you better stay on his good side. He's never hurt me or slushied me before but still. I've heard and seen enough about him. Everyone. and I repeat, Nick. Everyone fears him." Kurt said in a low voice. sitting down in his seat.

Nick took in Kurt's words as he sat down next to him. only seconds later the blonde boy walked in, locking eyes with Nick. Nick wanted to look away but he couldn't. The blonde walked their way, never breaking the gaze. Nick felt a slight fear rise in his stomach but Jeff just walked by and sat down at the back of the class. Nick let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He glanced at Kurt who gave him a half smile. The bell rang and the rest of the students walked into the classroom taking their seats as the teacher walked in.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Nick walked trough the cafeteria at lunch time. taking their food, Nick followed Kurt around. His eyes caught sight of Jeff, who was sitting at a table alone. his fingers working on his phone. Jeff looked up his eyes locking with Nick. Like he knew Nick was watching him. Nick hastily broke the gaze and watched as Kurt sat down on a table greeting the group. He hesitantly sat down next to him. immediately all eyes on him. Kurt cleared his throat.<p>

"Guys this is Nick. He's new here. He wants to join Glee club with us." Kurt said cheerfully. Nick smiled at them and they all started to introduce themselves to him. Nick found it easy to remember their names. he was good with names. they started to ask all kinds of questions. not that this surprised Nick. They were caught of guard as a Latina girl in a cheerio"s uniform sat down next to Nick. Smirking at him with a wink. "Hey, handsome." She said in a low tone.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Santana, you're wasting your time. He's gay."

The table fell silent for a second before breaking into a cheerful chaos. He heard something about them all being happy Kurt finally had someone to talk to. someone like him. He wasn't really listening as he caught sight of Jeff again who sat two tables away and was just staring down at his plate. Nick suddenly stood up and they all looked confused at his action.

Nick looked down at Kurt who gave him a curious look. "Can you wait for me when lunch is over ?" Nick asked. Kurt just nodded and watched as Nick took up his plate and walked away...towards a table where a certain blonde boy was sitting. "Nick, what are you doing ? Are you crazy." Kurt said loud enough for Nick to hear as the whole table and other students around the cafeteria watched in horror. fearing the worst.

Nick sat the plate down opposite from Jeff's and sat down. He stared at the boy for a while. Waiting for a reaction. Finally the blonde looked up. Nick noticed a curious look in his eyes. but it disappeared as soon as it came up. His eyes blank and empty. Nick tried to find some kind of reaction, an emotion, anger, anything. But he found nothing. Jeff just stared at him.

Nick cleared his throat awkwardly before speaking. "Do you mind if I sit here ?" he asked carefully. The boy narrowed his eyes slightly before shaking his head almost unnoticeable. Kurt was right. Jeff didn't say a word. Nick started to wonder why everyone feared him. If he was always like this. why would they fear him ? He didn't do a thing he just sat there. Not saying a word. Just then 2 boys walked by laughing and shoving each other. One of them bumped into Jeff's back. Nick could've sworn he saw a flash of fear in the blondes eyes but then he could only see anger as he shot up.

He grabbed the boy by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall. Holding him there firmly. "Don't. touch. Me." Jeff hissed before shoving the boy to the ground.

Nick stared in surprise as the blonde returned back to his seat. sitting down without a word and looking down at his plate. Only then Nick noticed the whole cafeteria was silent. staring at Jeff in fear before returning back to their conversations. The bell rang not much later and Jeff shot up from his seat, storming out of the cafeteria pushing aside the ones who didn't see him coming.

Nick stood up and walked back to Kurt and the others. They were just leaving as Nick reached them. Mercedes turned to him. "White boy, that was one idiot move, you know that? The guy could have killed you. No one messes with Jeff." She said a slightly worried tone in her voice. There were murmurs of agreement around the group before they all went to classes.

"Are you crazy, Nick? What were you doing?" Kurt asked as they walked to their math class.

Nick shrugged. "Don't you think he has a story ?" he asked staring at nothing. "I mean. He's the biggest bad ass around here but he doesn't say a word. Well.. except to teachers or when he is angry or something like that. There must be a reason right. He plays at the football team. they're all jocks. I'm sure they all want him in their gangs but still he sits alone. Did nobody ever wonder _why._?"

Kurt just stared curiously at Nick, who was once again staring at a certain blonde boy.

**Whoooop. First chapter. So did you guys like it ? please review ? pretty pretty pleaseeee :) **

**-KlaineRomance**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hii, So yeah thank you for reading. I hope you liked the first chapter. And I hope you'll enjoy chapter two too :)**

* * *

><p>The next three days Nick continued to sit with Jeff at lunch. He couldn't explain it but he wanted to <em>know<em> Jeff so badly. He wanted to find out everything about his life. He wanted pull away to obvious masks on the blondes face. He wanted to _destroy_ those walls. And it terrified Nick. _a lot._

He didn't know why he was doing this. He found himself staring at the boy during classes, in the hallways,during breaks and lunch. He found himself wandering around the school during free period looking for that bright blonde hair.

He saw how Jeff reacted at the most random things. But what Nick surprised, was that one second, before Jeff exploded with anger. That second of fear. The first time Nick had brushed it of and forgot about it. there was no way someone like Jeff could be scared of something. But he couldn't brush it away after he saw it happen every time.

Something just wasn't right with Jeff. Jeff _knew_ the whole school feared him. You could see it in his eyes as he walked trough the hallways, the students parting for him like the red sea. The look of power in his eyes. The small smirk on his face. But still a flash of fear could be seen in his eyes every time someone did something unexpected.

_And I'm going to find out why._ Nick thought to himself as he waited at his locker for Kurt, staring as Jeff made his way trough the hallway to his locker, pushing one of the nerds against the lockers and glaring at him.

Jeff smirked at the scared look on the boys face before turning away, his hazel eyes locking with Nick's dark brown ones. Jeff came to a stop as he noticed Nick staring right back at him. Their gaze never breaking. The Blonde stared at the boy with a curious look. This wasn't the first time he had caught Nick staring at him. Jeff found himself wondering what to boy was thinking when he stared at him, what he was thinking when he sat with him during lunch. Jeff wondered why the boy didn't fear him like the others. He knew he could easily make Nick fear him. But he didn't want to.

Something was holding him back. And this terrified Jeff more then anything. He could easily make Nick regret siting with him at lunch. And he knew he should. Nick was to curious. He could see it in his eyes. He could see how Nick tried to stare right trough his walls, trough his masks. Jeff couldn't let that happen. He would have to stop Nick. A small part of him was telling him not to. But he had to. He couldn't let Nick come to close. He couldn't let Nick stare right trough these walls.

Their gaze broke as Kurt arrived and nudged Nick in the ribs. Nick hastily turned around and walked away. Kurt narrowed his eyes at Jeff, regretting it immediately as Jeff glared daggers at him, and hastily followed Nick down the hall.

"You need to stop doing this, Nick." Kurt said in a low voice.

Nick glanced at him and sighed. "I know what I'm doing, Kurt. Don't worry about it."

"You will push him to far if you keep going on like this. He'll explode at some point. and I..._We_ don't want to see you hurt."

Kurt sounded worried now and Nick turned to him with a small smile. "Kurt, please, I know when I'm pushing it. If Jeff had a problem with me, he would have done something by now. He could have done something easily the first time I sat with him at lunch." When Kurt didn't reply Nick started walking again, hoping Kurt would let it go. But this was Kurt. Of course it would be a little harder to convince him.

"Why are you even doing this, Nick?" Kurt said, falling back into step with him.

Nick thought for a while, he didn't know the answer on that one. _Why_ was he even doing this ? why wanted he to break trough so badly?

Nick was brought back to reality as Kurt gasped. "Oh, God. Please,Nick...y-you don't have a..you don't have a crush on him right ? Please tell me you don't have a crush on him!" Kurt said loudly.

Nick slapped Kurt on his arm as a few students stared at them, a curious look on their faces. "No! Why would you even think that! Of course I don't have a crush on him! are you crazy!" Nick hissed.

"Well you _are _gay, Nick. And it's not like you ever told me what kind of guys you like. You could have a thing for badboys or something... It was just a question." Kurt said as they sat down in french class.

Nick found himself not paying attention at all. Kurt words still clear and loud in his ears. Of course he didn't have a crush on Jeff. It just isn't possible. Nick didn't like badboys. why would he ? They made his life a living hell before he went to Dalton. Nick likes sweet and cute boys, not rude and aggressive. He loved Romance and cheesy dates. And after all, having a crush on Jeff would be pointless. The boy was straight. wait he didn't know that. no one knew anything about Jeff. Jeff was on big mystery.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to sit with him again ? Or did you finally realize how dangerous this is ?" Rachel asked as they walked to lunch that day. The Glee club had welcomed Nick into their family immediately. They were really good friends but they all agreed that Nick was being stupid.<p>

"Rachel, don't do this. I'm sick of hearing this all the time. I know what I'm doing. And yes I'm going to sit with him again." Nick said, sighing loudly.

"Nick, we're just worried. Jeff could easily hurt you, and you know it. Why are you doing this Nick? If you're trying to be his friend, you should give up already. Jeff doesn't do friends. He's on his own. He never talks to anyone. This whole thing is pointless and you're just going to get yourself hurt."

"Stop!," Nick said loudly as he took his plate and turned around to face Rachel. "Just stop. No one even knows his story. I don't understand didn't anyone ever _try_ to be his friend ? I _know _what I'm putting myself into. And I'm not afraid of him." Nick walked away before Rachel could even think of something to say back.

Nick took a deep breath as he walked over to Jeff's table. He sat down next to him.

"Hey, Jeff." Nick said softly. The boy looked up at him and Nick gave him a soft smile. The blonde opened his mouth but then closed it again, looking back down. Nick couldn't help but be a little disappointed. He really thought Jeff would say something.

Jeff looked down at his plate. mentally cursing himself for almost talking to the boy next to him. It had seemed so easy, to just smile back at him and say 'hi'. But he couldn't he had to push Nick away from him. He could hear Nick clear his throat. He knew this would be the last push. He mentally begged Nick to just shut up. He knew he was going to explode, he could feel it. But of course Nick wasn't going to give up so easily. He knew this by now. He knew what Nick was trying to do. Be his friend and break trough all the walls just so he could hurt him all over again.

"So...Jeff, H-" Nick jumped as Jeff slammed his fist on the table. The whole cafeteria fell silent and Nick knew he had done it. He had pushed it to far and Jeff had had enough. Jeff shot up from his seat and grabbed Nick's wrist before storming of, dragging Nick behind him, into the empty hallways.

And for the first time, Nick _did_ fear Jeff. For the first time he realized why everyone was trying to stop him. Jeff slammed him back against the lockers and Nick winced in pain. Jeffs hands were on his shoulders, holding him firmly.

"Why are you doing this, Nick? What are you trying to do?" Jeff growled at him.

Nick didn't reply he just stared at the boy. He didn't know what shocked him the most; the fact that Jeff had exploded or the fact that this was the first time Jeff had talked to him. He knew that Jeff only talked when he was angry. But he couldn't help but realize that this was the first time Jeff had talked to _him. _

"Just...Stay away from me,Nick!" Jeff growled before pushing him harder to the lockers and shoving him to the ground.

Jeff stormed away, trying to fight the urge to turn around as Nick groaned in pain. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to hurt Nick. But he had no choice. For the first time in years, Jeff felt bad for hurting someone. For the first time in years he had to fight the urge to just turn around and apologize. For the first time in years he had to fight the urge to just fall on his knees and cry. But for the fist time in his life Jeff had to fight the urge to just turn around pull Nick close and cry into his chest. He knew what he needed to stop this feeling. But he couldn't do it here. He would have to go home.

After a few minutes Nick stood up and hissed at the pain in his back. He wondered why no one had followed them and stopped Jeff. But he knew the answer. They were to afraid. He looked around but Jeff was gone. Sighing,he walked back towards the cafeteria. When he entered the whole room fell silent again. All eyes on Nick. Some looked surprised, as if they thought they would never see Nick again. Some looked scared others looked just curious. his eyes fell on his friends. They just looked worried and relieved. Kurt broke the awkward silence in the room by jumping up and running into Nicks arms.

Nick winced as Kurt hugged him tight, the boy pulled back, immediately realizing what had happened. Nick couldn't help but feel bad at this. Kurt immediately knew what Jeff had done to him. It happened to Kurt everyday. Nick just pulled him back in. Hugging him tightly, not caring about the pain in his back. Until this day Nick had managed to avoid the bullying. Jeff didn't bully him, of course. But he and Kurt were hugging each other in the middle of the cafeteria. Everyone who didn't know Nick was gay, would know now. He didn't miss the piercing eyes of the jocks as he pulled back and sat down at their table.

And Nick was right. Everyone knew.

* * *

><p>As he walked trough the hallways the next day he didn't miss the looks of disgust. He brushed it of. He wouldn't let them bring him down. But as he turned around the corner he was met with one of the worst feelings ever. Like he was being bitch slapped by and iceberg.<p>

"Watch where you're going,Lady!" Karofsky shouted before joining the laughter of his friends. Nick wiped away the ice of his face and blinked rapidly.

"Oh, God, Nick! are you okay ?" Kurt said as he ran over to Nick with one of his towels. He started to wipe at Nick's face, a look of guilt in his eyes. Nick's heart sank at the sight.

"Kurt I'm fine. Don't worry about it okay."

"No, no, Nick I'm so sorry I shouldn't have hugged you yesterday. This is all my fault." Kurt voice was shaky.

Nick sighed and wrapped his arms around Kurt holding him close. "this is not your fault Kurt. It would happen eventually" Nick let go of Kurt and looked at him, smiling softly.

"I'm still sorry though," he said sniffing. "come on, let me wash out your hair. And you can have my spare clothes." Kurt took Nick's hand and dragged him to his locker, and then to the bathroom.

Again, Nick didn't miss the looks and laughs of the others as they passed.

What he _didn't_ see was a certain blonde boy, leaning against his locker, looking extremely guilty.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it :) please review <strong>

**-KlaineRomance**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiii :) so yeah here's Chapter 3. It's a pretty angsty chapter. I'm warning you. But I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Jeff found himself chancing short glances at Nick during first period. He couldn't stop thinking about how easy it would be to just smile at Nick and talk to him. He jumped slightly as the bell rang and everyone shot up from their seats.<p>

Jeff walked a few feet behind Nick and Kurt as he walked to his next class.

"Hey Karofsky,Look at that. The two lady faces. what do you think ?"

Jeff's eyes grew wide as he heard Dan speak behind him.

Karofsky laughed evilly. "Let's get them." He said amused.

That was it. Something snapped inside of Jeff right that moment. He turned around taking Karofsky by the collar and slamming him against the locker.

Kurt turned around at the sound but hastily grabbed Nick's wrist and dragged him down the hallway. wanting to get away from the dangerous scene.

Karofsky's eyes were filled with fear as the blonde leaned in to him. Jeff knew he couldn't defend Nick. They would know he cared. They would find a weakness.

"Don't come near me, Karofsky! I don't want you walking so close to me! understand?" Jeff growled and he could see karofsly swallow nervously. The jock nodded shakily and hastily walked away as Jeff released him. Jeff took a deep breath, glaring as Dan was still standing there. The jock's eyes widened as he ran after karofsky.

Jeff couldn't help but smirk. oh he loved this. The power he felt whenever he saw the look of fear. But Jeff also knew these were just his masks.

* * *

><p>Nick knew Kurt was talking to him as they walked to their table in the cafeteria that day. He knew Kurt was telling him something, but he wasn't listening. His eyes focused on Jeff. He sat down next to Kurt and sighed.<p>

"Hey Nick, how do you feel man ?" Puck patted his back. Nick winced at the pain and Puck quickly removed his hand.

"oh, man, sorry, I totally forgot."

Nick smiled as he looked at Puck, guilt swimming in his eyes. "It's okay. It'll get better." Puck smiled at him before turning to Cory. Nick lied to Puck. His back hurt like crazy. He had honestly never seen bruises this bad before. Jeff had hurt him. Nick had been terrified as he saw the hate in Jeff's eyes. But again Nick had seen the obvious mask. Nick sighed. He didn't want to give up. He knew this was a bad idea. But Nick needed to break him. He didn't want to hurt the blonde, he just wanted to set him free.

Nick stood up. taking his plate and started to walk towards Jeff. A hand grabbed his arm and he turned around. standing face to face with Puck and Kurt. "Don't do it, man. He warned you. this time he's gonna kill you." Puck said worriedly

Nick managed to break free out of Puck's grasp.

"Nick, please..." Nick just ignored Kurt's words as he started walking again.

Kurt watched horrified as Nick sat down at Jeff's table. He breathed in deeply as the blonde's head shot up. Surprise taking over his face as he saw who it was. He feared for the worst as he heard Nick speak.

"Hi,Jeff."

Kurt closed his eyes. He couldn't see this.

Jeff looked surprised but curious as Nick spoke. He didn't give up, did he? He studied Nick's face for a second before looking down.

"You're not going to give up are you ?" Jeff said, mentally slapping himself as he heart a gasp come from several students, including Nick, and realized he had said that aloud. And once again the room fell silent as they had clearly seen Jeff's mouth move. As they had clearly see Jeff _talk_ for the first time.

Jeff couldn't do this. He stood up and stormed out of the room. Of course he wasn't surprised as he heard someone follow him. He had done it. He had given Nick hope. And he wouldn't give up until he got what he wanted. Jeff started to wonder again. What did Nick want from him ? why was he trying so hard. No one had ever tried to come close to Jeff, and Jeff was fine with that. He couldn't let people come close. He would only get hurt again. He couldn't do it.

He didn't realized he had stopped in the middle of the hallway. Just staring at nothing. His eyes not really seeing anything. Thoughts overwhelming his mind.

"Jeff?" Jeff hear Nick's soft voice and he closed his eyes at the sound. Memorizing how beautiful it was. Memorizing the feeling in Jeff's body as he heard the boy say his name so softly. so...worried.

Nick was surprised when Jeff opened his eyes again. He was standing in front of the boy studying him carefully. Jeff had tears in his eyes. And for the first time Nick saw a piece of Jeff, Jeff behind his masks and walls. For the first time Jeff had let Nick see through. It was in that moment Nick really _saw_ him. A scared, broken boy. He wondered what had happened to Jeff to make him this broken.

Jeff closed his eyes again, turning away from Nick, pushing away the tears. Why did he let this happen. why did he let the masks fall of? He flinched as he felt Nick's hand on his arm. And there it was again. The masks. His eyes shot open, rage filling his eyes as grabbed Nick by the collar and slammed him _hard_ against the lockers.

Nick _screamed_ in pain. Jeff froze. He released Nick and the boy fell to the floor, groaning in pain. Jeff could see the tears in his eyes and it broke him. He could feel all the walls breaking, all the masks falling of. His eyes welled up with tears and he slid down against the wall. shaking harshly as the tears started to flow.

Everything was silent for a moment before Jeff started _sobbing._

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Nick. I'm so sorry." Jeff could hear himself apologize over and over again and it didn't take long before Nick was sitting in front of him.

"Jeff, it's fine. I'm fine." Nick said softly, not sure what to do.

"No you're not. I-I knew y-you were hurt and I made it even worse." Jeff managed to get out between sobs.

Nick couldn't help it, he reached forward carefully, holding the blondes face in his hands. Forcing him to look at him.

"Jeff, I'm fine. It's okay." Nick looked right into the blonde eyes. memorizing ever part, every color, every emotion. Jeff had stopped sobbing, But the tears were still flowing rapidly from his eyes. Nick hated this. He hated to see Jeff like this. Yes he had hurt him, but still Nick didn't want to see Jeff like this. He wanted the boy to be happy. And then something hit him. and it made his heart sink to his stomach. He had never even seen Jeff smile. Not even a little twitch. Nothing. He had never seen the boy happy. He had only been here for 4 days but he knew Jeff hadn't smiled since a long,long time.

"You're not fine,Nick. I can see the pain in your eyes." Nick was brought back to reality as Jeff whispered. He was surprised at the words, opening his mouth a few times, not finding the right words. He couldn't lie, now. Jeff could see he was in pain

"Alright..I'm not. But Jeff, calm down. I'm going to be fine. they're just bruises. I'm not mad at you. It's okay." Nick wiped away the tears on the blondes face with his thumps. They studied each others face carefully.

Nick didn't see it coming. Not at all... The bell rang and there they were. The walls, the masks. Jeff jumped up and stormed away. leaving Nick on the ground, staring at the spot where Jeff had been sitting seconds ago. The hallways started to fill with students. He stood up hissing a little at the sharp pain. A few students stared at him curiously.

"Nick!' Nick turned around seeing Rachel and Kurt running over to him. He hold out his hands in front of him. stopping them from attacking him in a hug.

Kurt stopped, worry taking over his eyes. "Did he hurt you ?" Kurt's voice was barely over a whisper and Nick almost didn't hear him.

He didn't know what to say. "No, no he didn't. He just stormed away." He said eventually. Rachel sighed in relief. But Kurt narrowed his eyes at him. Clearly seeing right through him.

* * *

><p>Jeff sighed as he closed the front door of his house. He knew he was alone. His parents only came home during the weekends and breaks. He allowed the tears to come running down his face as he slipped into the bathroom. He knew what to do to make this feeling go away. He knew it was the only way. He slid down against the wall. The shiny razor blade in his hand. He shrugged of his football jacket. revealing dozens of scars on both wrists and arms. some were really old. perhaps from years ago. Other seemed to be from only yesterday or maybe even from earlier that morning.<p>

Jeff smiled as he felt the familiar feeling of the razor in his flesh. The familiar warm blood drip down his arms and onto the white, cold floor.

Jeff cried himself to sleep that night, still lying on the bathroom floor.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think ? please review :) <strong>

**-KlaineRomance**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiii thanks for all the great Reviews you guys are amazing. I hope you enoy this new chapter.**

* * *

><p>Nick sighed as he lay in his bed that night. He had seen a small piece of Jeff. The real Jeff. And it only made him want to see more. Something or someone had hurt Jeff a long time ago. Masks and Walls like that must have taken years and years of practice. Whatever had happened had broken the blonde.<p>

Every time he closed his eyes he could see the boy sitting on the ground crying and sobbing helplessly, begging for Nick's forgiveness. Nick was sure if anyone else would have seen how broken the boy was, no one would ever fear Jeff again. But Jeff wanted to be feared. Nick knew this. Jeff wanted to be feared so no one would want to get to know him.

Nick realized he must have been the first person in years that even dared to come this close to Jeff. Nick sighed as he pushed all those thoughts away and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Nick was nervous when he entered school the next day. He couldn't stop thinking about how Jeff would act towards him today. Would he shut him out even more ? would he talk to him? Would he hurt him again ? He frowned as he remembered the sharp pain in his back. Nick turned around the corner as he bumped into someone. He stumbled back, falling to the ground and hissing as his back hit the floor.<p>

Suddenly he was slammed up against the lockers, two firm hands holding him. Nick groaned in pain. _why does this keep happening?_ he thought to himself as he finally looked up. Karofsky was standing way to close for comfort and he looked _pissed. _Nick swallowed nervously. This was not good.

"Well look at this, guys. It's Fairy number 2. Where's Hummel, your boyfriend?" Only now Nick noticed the others behind Karofsky.

"He's not my boyfriend. Let me go Karofsky!" Nick snapped at him. He knew this was a bad move. But well. Nick always did stupid things.

"Shut up, fag!" Karofsky spat back as he pulled Nick away from the lockers before slamming him against them even harder.

"You just can't stay away from the tough boys, can you? I'm sure Jeff will Kill you sooner or later. He's dangerous, Lady. But we're not stopping you. Go ahead and get yourself killed."

Nick's eyes started to burn and he squeezed them shut as his minds flashed back to his old school.

_"Just kill yourself already Duval." _

_"We don't want fairy's in our class, Duval." _

_"Don't look at me, homo!" _

Suddenly Nick hit the floor, his eyes flew open in surprise as someone hit the lockers. He stared up, his eyes widening in surprise as Karofsky was pushed against the lockers, Jeff holding him firmly.

Jeff's eyes were filled with pure rage as he held karofsky against the locker.

"I'm only saying this once _Karofsky._ If I ever see you anywhere near Nick again. I will _end _you." Jeff growled, shoving him to the ground before turning to Nick. He locked eyes with him for a moment. The boy just stared up in surprise. Jeff sighed and hold out his hand. After a few seconds Nick took it and allowed Jeff to help him up, his eyes widening slightly as a warm feeling shot through his whole body at the contact.

"you okay?" Jeff asked softly.

"..yeah...I'm fine...thanks." Nick smiled at him But his smile soon disappeared as he saw the walls come up again and Jeff walked away without another word.

Karofsky watched as Jeff walked away before jumping up and hastily walking down the hallway, his friends following him silently.

Nick couldn't help but smile as he walked towards his own locker where Kurt and Mercedes were waiting for him. Jeff had defended him.

"Hey Nick, you look happy, today." Mercedes said cheerfully before hugging him carefully.

Nick just smiled wider before turning to Kurt to hug him. "I don't think Karofsky will come anywhere near us again." Nick said happily as he pulled back.

Kurt frowned at him, a confused look on his face. "What do you mean? ... Oh no, Nick, what did you do ?"

Nick chuckled. "_I_ didn't do anything... Jeff did."

Both Kurt's and Mercedes' eyebrows shot up in surprise

"Okay, white boy. What happened ?"

Nick closed his locker and started walking, waiting for Kurt and Mercedes to fall into step with him before speaking. "Well...I walked into Karofsky and he slammed me against the lockers and...he said some stuff. The next thing I knew I was lying on the ground and Jeff had pulled Karofsky of me and slammed him against the lockers. He said if he ever came near me again he would end him. He shoved him to the ground, helped me up asked if I was okay and then walked away."

Mercedes and Kurt shared a glance before Kurt spoke. "So let me get this straight. Jeff defended you _and _asked if you were okay ?"

Nick just nodded, a smile creeping across his face.

"Alright, whatever you did to him has gotten to him, sweety. Me and Kurt were at this school way before Jeff. And in those 2 years he's been here, he has never even done such thing. He only cares about himself. He doesn't talk. He gets in trouble almost every day. The only reason he's still at this school is because even the teachers fear him. plus he never told Karofsky to stop before. He would just ignore it. You're getting to him."

Nick frowned at Mercedes' words. Was he really getting close to breaking through. Had he really changed Jeff in only 5 days? If What Mercedes had told him was true, he couldn't give up now. He was getting so close. He said goodbye to Kurt and Mercedes before he walked into his Spanish class. His eyes immediately fell on Jeff, Who was sitting in the back, His feet on top of his desk.

Jeff looked up from his phone, locking eyes with Nick who just walked in. Jeff knew what he had done was stupid. But he didn't regret it. He wouldn't let Nick get hurt. He didn't know why he cared so much, but if something would happen to Nick it would hurt him. Maybe because Nick was the first person that seemed to care about him. Jeff still didn't know what Nick wanted. The only thing he _did_ know was that he was trying to get close to Jeff. He couldn't let that happen. He had sworn a long time ago that he would never let anyone hurt him again.

Mr. Shuester walked in as the bell rang and greeted his class way to cheerful, like always. "Okay class for your next assignment I want you to all pair up. I'll give you 3 minutes to find a partner. Okay ? Go."

The whole class was a chaos as people walked around siting next to a partner. Nick sat awkwardly at his desk, just looking at the scene that was happening around him. His eyes caught sight of Jeff who remained silent at his place in the back, just staring down at his notebook. _Of course, Jeff works alone. Even if he did want to pair up no one would even dare to come close to him._Nick thought to himself. The room fell silent as everyone sat down next to his partner. Mr. Shue looked up as silence filled the class. He smiled approvingly before his eyes fell on Nick.

"Oh right, Yes Nick, Do you mind working alone ?" he asked, smiling sadly.

"No, of co-"

"I'll work with Him ."

The whole class turned to Jeff as he spoke up. Jeff rolled his eyes at the reaction before standing up, taking his stuff and walking towards Nick.

"oh, okay. Thank you, Jeff." said, unable to hold back a smile.

Jeff just hummed in reply.

Nick tried to listen as explained their assignment but he could feel Jeff's eyes on him.

"Okay so I want you guys to work on this with your partner after school or during breaks and lunch. I'll give you all a month to do it. You can start now."

The sounds of whispers and silent talking filled the room as Nick turned to Jeff, not sure what to do. Jeff was scribbling something in his notebook. When he was ready he tore it out of the little book and gave it to Nick.

"It's my address, We can work on our assignment every tuesday and Friday after school..if that's okay with you." Jeff's voice was soft and just.. beautiful. Nick couldn't get enough of it. There was something warm about it and Nick couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah that's fine. Should...should I come tonight or are we starting next Tuesday ?"

"Tonight at 6 is fine... " Jeff said just as the bell rang. They both stood up and Nick was about to leave when Jeff spoke up again.

"Oh and Nick..." Jeff waited until Nick faced him before going on. "Just so you know, this is only about the assignment. I know what you're trying to do...it's not gonna work." With that Jeff walked out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>As Nick walked towards his friends at lunch he couldn't help but smile. This day had been great so far. As soon as he sat down next to Artie and Mercedes all eyes were on him.<p>

"You're working with Jeff for your assignment ?" Finn asked loudly

"How do you know ?" Nick's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"The whole school is talking about it. _Jeff_ is willing to work with you, dude. That's a miracle. What did you do to him ?"

"Nothing."

Puck snorted. "Common dude, Maybe he just wants to kill you or something."

"Can't you guys shut up about it for _5_ seconds! You wanna know what I did ? I'm giving him a chance! Did anyone ever even _tried_ to talk to him ? yeah didn't think so." Nick shot up from his seat and walked over to Jeff, who was looking at him.

_Oh yeah, great, he probably heard all of that._Nick groaned in frustration

Jeff stared at Nick for a while before taking a bite of his apple.

"Hey." Nick said, clearly still annoyed.

"Hey... You know I never asked you to give me a chance. I don't want anyone near me."

Nick sighed and looked up at Jeff through his eyelashes."I know, Jeff. But...why ?"

Jeff didn't answer. Nick was annoyed and stood up.

"You know what, Jeff? Whatever. Okay, I don't care anymore. Damn you're unbelievable!" Nick stormed out of the room, all eyes on him. But he didn't care. He was sick of all this.

He stormed through the hallways and stopped as his locker. He slammed his hand against the metal. Wincing at the pain but he _really _didn't care.

"Nick ?" Nick turned in surprise as Jeff's voice filled his ears.

"What? So now you want to be near me. I don't understand you Jeff. One second you talk to me and the other second you put all your masks and walls back up and shut me out. You act like you don't care, make everyone believe you're strong and untouchable when in reality you're just broken and scared!"

Wrong move.

Jeff snapped at Nicks words. Slamming Nick against the wall.

"You don't know anything about me, Duval!" Jeff growled his eyes filled with rage!

Nick wasn't afraid, he knew this was all just an act. Just one of the masks.

"Oh you think I don't know what it's like ? Being broken and lonely, having no friends. No one that cares about you?"

Nick sighed softly as he saw Jeff's eyes soften. Jeff was still holding him against the wall but his grip had loosened.

"I got through it Jeff. Because I found people who _did _care. People who loved me no matter what. I found friends. And they helped me through it." Nicks voice had softened and Jeff closed his eyes at his words.

"Let me help you, Jeff... I-I know what you're afraid of, but I promise you. I won't hurt you."

A tear escaped from Jeff's closed eyes and Nick felt his heart ache at the sight.

"I-I'm so scared N-Nick." Jeff had started crying harder, clutching his fists into Nicks T-shirt and his head had fallen onto Nick's shoulder.

Nick was surprised at the action, not sure what to do. He carefully wrapped his arms around Jeff and pulled the taller boy closer. He sighed in relief as Jeff wrapped his arms around his shoulders, his face buried in his neck.

Nick could feel the tears on his shirt and he closed his eyes, feeling his eyes burn. Jeff was shaking harshly, his sobs muffled in the fabric of Nicks shirt.

"I won't hurt you, Jeff. Just let me help you. please." Nick opened his eyes again and they widened in surprise as he saw Kurt standing only a few feet away. Kurt locked eyes with him, his mouth open in surprise. Nick shot him a look and hoped Kurt would understand. _please go away.. I'll tell you later. Just please go away before he sees you._ He sighed in relief as Kurt silently walked away, back to the cafeteria.

They stood there for a while. Jeff had stopped sobbing and Nick didn't feel any tears but Jeff stayed in his arms, his eyes closed, enjoying the warmth of Nick's body. Enjoying the feeling of Nick's arms around him.

Jeff felt himself smile slightly and hoped Nick didn't notice. He would let Nick help him. He had promised he wouldn't hurt him. _He only wants to help, he's not going to hurt you, he know what it's like._ Jeff was telling himself over and over again. Jeff sighed as the bell rang and he slipped out of Nick's arms.

"I'll see you tonight at my house..."

Nick just nodded and smiled softly. Jeff fought the urge to smile back and walked away. He honestly couldn't wait until he saw Nick tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading ;D please review and let me know what you think :) <strong>

**-Klaine Romance**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hii, again, thank you for reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me :) I do not own Glee or Nick and Jeff.  
>Anyways..here's chapter 5. Prepare for Fluff :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Nick was nervous. He didn't think he'd ever been this nervous before. After what happened earlier that day in the hallway, Nick wasn't sure what he should say when Jeff opens the door. He took a deep, calming breath before knocking on the big door. Jeff's house was amazing, It wasn't even a house it was more like... a giant mansion.. almost a castle. Jeff's parents must be really rich.<p>

Nick was sure he had stopped breathing for a moment when Jeff opened the door. He didn't know what to do.

"Hi, Nick. come in" Jeff said gently, stepping aside so Nick could come in.

Nick just smiled and looked in awe as he stepping inside. The hall was huge but it still gave you a warm feeling. The next thing Nick noticed was how silent it was in the house.

"Are you alone ?" Nick asked curiously

Jeff sighed as he lead Nick upstairs. "Yes... I...uhm"

_wow this is awkward._ Jeff thought as he felt himself stutter.

"My parents are never really here..except on saturdays and sundays...oh and in the breaks. They work in other parts of the land or out of the country."

Nick could hear how uncomfortable Jeff was. He probably never talks about things like this.

"Wait...so you're alone here all the time ? This house is huge...don't you get lonely ?"

Jeff seemed to stiffen at that and Nick swallowed nervously. Preparing himself for the worst.

"No..I mean... I have Balto. He's my dog. He's downstairs in the living room but he sleeps most of the time."

Jeff opened the door to his room and let Nick walk in before closing the door behind him. The room was huge. Nick looked around in awe. There was a big bed beside the window a desk and a wardrobe. In the middle of the room stood a beautiful white piano and Nick looked at Jeff in surprise.

"You have a piano in your room" He said cheerfully. "Do you play it ?"

Jeff avoided Nick's eyes and sat down at his desk, studying Nick up and down as the boy walked around the piano his left hand sliding over it.

"No...not really...My parents want me to, but I don't really like it." Jeff said nervously.

Nick sat down on the small bench behind it and gave him a questioning look.

"can I ?"

Jeff nodded, a curious look on his face as Nick placed his fingers on the keys and began to play. Jeff watched in awe as Nick seemed to relax immediately. His eyes closing and a small smile on his lips. He didn't recognise the play but it was beautiful. Nick stopped for a second before starting to play something else.

This time Jeff recognised the song immediately his eyes widened in surprise. _Does he know ? omg does he know ? _

His eyes widened even more when Nick began to sing. _God his voice is beautiful. _

_It's probably what's best for you_

_I only want the best for you_

_and if I'm not the best_

_then you're stuck_

_I tried to sever ties_

_and I ended up with wounds to bind_

_like you're pouring salt in my cuts_

_And I just ran out of band aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_cause you can bandage the damage_

_you never really can fix a heart_

Jeff watched in pure awe as Nick finished the song. feeling his eyes burn, he closed them, pushing the tears away.

Nick watched Jeff carefully as Jeff opened his eyes again. He could see he was on the edge of tears and his brow knitted in confusion. Jeff stood up sighing loudly.

"Do you want anything to drink ?"

"yeah, sure" Nick smiled softly.

Jeff nodded and took Nick's hand, leading him down the stairs and into the kitchen. Ignoring the bolts of electricity that shot trough his whole body.

"Is ice tea okay with you ?"

"yeah, that's fine, thanks."

"Alright, you can go to the living room I'll be there in a second."

Nick nodded and did as he was told. When he entered the room he saw a husky sleeping on the big seat. The dog looked up and tilted his head to the side before jumping up and running towards Nick. Nick fell to the ground as the dog jumped on him and began licking his face.

Jeff listened as he heard Nick let out a yelp before his loud laughing filled his ears. Jeff smiled, taking the glasses and walking towards the living room. When he entered the living room he couldn't help but smile even wider as he took in the sight in front of him. Nick was lying on the carpet, squirming and laughing, Balto lying on top of him, licking and nuzzling Nick's face.

"J-Jeff...get..get him o-of me." Nick managed to gasp out between laughs and giggles.

Jeff heard himself laughing. _Wait when did that happen ? _

Nick glared at him, but he had a soft and happy shine in his eyes.

"You find that funny, Sterling." Nick said as Balto finally walked away towards the kitchen.

"Yes actually. I find that hilarious." Jeff said, still laughing.

Nick decided there and then that it was the most beautiful sound in the whole world. Nick grabbed one of pillows on the armchair and threw it across the room to Jeff.

Jeff gasped in surprise, staring at Nick for a moment before setting their drinks on the table and taking the pillow. He slowly walked towards Nick, a smirk playing on his lips and Nick chuckled, taking the other pillow.

"Oh so you're gonna make this a pillowfight now ?" Jeff asked, chuckling.

"Well it seems like it, doesn't it ?" Nick slammed the pillow against Jeff's chest, making the blonde boy gasp in surprise.

"Oh no you did not just do that."

"oh, but I did." Nick said before running of the the other side of the room, Jeff following him and slamming the pillow to Nick's side. Nick'ds pillow fell out of his grasp and Jeff took it up quickly. Nick turned to face him, trying to grab the pillow.

Jeff help it up above his head and laughed.

"That's not fair!" Nick whines as he tried to reach it.

"I think I need to learn you a little lesson, Nick." Jeff said amused, holding the two pillows up and raising an eyebrow towards Nick.

"Oh god, no, Jeff please." Nick begged, stepping backwards as Jeff walked towards him.

Jeff just grinned and kept walking closer to the shorter boy. Nick's back hit the wall and he swallowed nervously.

"That's not fair! you trapped me!" Nick whined again and Jeff laughed. standing in front of Nick. Making sure Nick couldn't get away. Nick held his arms out defensively as Jeff began to hit him with the pillows.

"No! Jeff stop! that's not fair! you're so mean.!" Nick shouted between his laughter.

Jeff let the pillows fall to the ground and stepped even closer to Nick, their chests almost touching. Jeff leaned in closer and Nick could feel his hot breath on his ear. A shiver ran down his spine as Jeff whispered in his ear. "I always win, Nick."

"Jeff..." Nick whispered and Jeff leaned back to look him in the eyes. Nick opened his mouth a few times to say something but nothing came out. His heart started to race as he felt Jeff's hand on his cheek. The blonde leaned in closer, their breath mingling. "You make me feel alive again." Jeff whispered against his lips before locking them in a passionate kiss. Theirs lips moved softly over each other and Nick's hand found his way to Jeff's waist, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

Jeff's tongue licked over Nick's lower lip, asking for entrance. Nick parted his lips eagerly and Jeff's tongue slipped in, their tongues fighting for dominance and exploring each others mouths.

The blonde pulled away, gasping for air and leaning his forehead against Nick's, looking him deep in the eyes and smiling softly. Nick smiled back, his hand reaching up to caress his cheek.

"you're gorgeous when you smile."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you think.<br>The song was "fix a heart" by Demi Lovato. :)  
>I know it's short but I'll make it up to you in the next chapter <strong>

**-KlaineRomance.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hii so like I promised this chapter is a little longer since chapter 5 was pretty short :) I hope you enjoy. :D**

* * *

><p>Jeff walked into school on monday, feeling <em>happy<em> for the fist time in years. Nick had stayed at Jeff's house until 11 pm on Friday, until his mom had called him telling him he had to come home right away. Nick didn't want to leave and to be honest Jeff didn't want him to leave either. They had kissed goodbye and Jeff had watched Nick drive away with a big grin on his face. For the first time in years Jeff hadn't cut himself that night. He hadn't cut himself since Thursday.

As Jeff walked towards his locker he could see Nick standing with Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel. He couldn't help but smile as he saw the huge smile on Nick's face. He chuckled at the sight and shook his head, opening his locker to take his English books.

Rachel was in the middle of a story as Nick's eyes fell on the bright blonde hair that could only belong to one person. Nick grinned widely.

"I'll be right back guys I'm just gonna say hi to Jeff."

"Wait what ?" Rachel said, looking annoyed because Nick just cut her of while she was speaking.

"Nick, you should really be careful. you're already siting with him at lunch one day he's gonna snap and hurt you badly."

Nick couldn't help but chuckle at Kurt's words. He was sure that's the last thing Jeff would do to him. "Don't worry, guys. I know what I'm doing." Nick shook his head at their confused faces and walked towards Jeff. Suddenly he felt nervous. Yes they had kissed but how was Jeff gonna act towards him at school.

"Hey" Nick said with a smile.

Jeff turned around and smiled widely when he saw Nick. He put his books into his backpack before dropping it to the ground and wrapping his arms around Nick's waist, pulling him closer.

"Hey, Nick." Jeff said sweetly before kissing him deeply. Nick smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jeff's neck and tangling one of his hands in the soft blonde hair. Jeff stepped back so he was leaning against the lockers, pulling Nick with him without breaking the kiss. Jeff moaned softly as Nick nipped on his bottom lip causing Jeff to pull Nick even closer. Their body's pressed together.

As they pulled back they were both very aware of the shocked and surprised looks of the people around them but they didn't care.

Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel's jaws had dropped to the floor.

"Did they just-"

"yes, they did."

"wait.. is Jeff smiling ?"

"He definitely is."

"when did they even get together?"

"Wait, now he's laughing."

"It's a miracle."

"Oh, Nick has got some explaining to do."

"oh, definitely!"

They watched as Nick and Jeff walked of to class, hand in hand. Kurt shook his head and said goodbye to the two girls before following Nick and Jeff to class. When he walked in the classroom he was surprised Nick wasn't sitting next Jeff. He sat down next to the brown haired boy and just stared at him.

Nick turned his head towards Kurt as he felt he was being watched.

"what ?" a small smirk was playing on the boys lips.

"When did that happen ?"

"When did what happen, Kurt?"

Kurt glared at Nick with his best bitch face. "You know what I mean."

Nick sighed, "Friday night at his house."

"Wait.. at his house? How much _did_ happen ?"

Nick burst out laughing, "Oh God..Kurt...seriously." Nick tried to stop his laughter as he realized people were staring at them.

"Kurt... I"m still a virgin, if that's what you mean. We just kissed." Nick said in a whisper.

Kurt sighed relieved and shook his head at the amused look on the other boy's face.

"You know, Kurt.. I'm going to the Lima bean tonight to meet up with some of my friends from Dalton. Do you want to come with me ?"

Kurt frowned at Nick. "First of all aren't you supposed to take Jeff to meet your friends after all _he_is your boyfriend, not me. and second of all why would you need me to come with you I mean don't you want to spend time with your old friends alone ?"

"Kurt, I-I don't really know if Jeff's my boyfriend. I mean... I- Yeah we kissed and stuff but we haven't really talked about it..."

"Why doesn't that surprise me.." Kurt muttered, Nick glared at him.

"Just..Just come with me I want you to meet them."

Kurt sighed. "Okay, fine. But you're buying me coffee. you owe me at least that."

"Believe me Kurt you're gonna love it." Nick grinned widely as Kurt narrowed his eyes at him.

"What do you mean, what are you up to ?"

Nick chuckled. "Oh but it's a surprised Kurtsie."

Kurt gasped in horror. "Don't call me that!"

Nick laughed as the bell rang and their teacher walked in.

* * *

><p>Nick noticed how nervous Kurt was as Nick stopped the car in front of the Lima Bean.<p>

"So uhm.. h-how many of your friends are here ?"

Nick tried to hide a smile behind his hand. "Just 4."

"Can you like tell me something about them before we go in there ?"

Nick grinned at that and shifted a little in his seat so he could face Kurt.

"Okay so uhm you're gonna meet. Wes, David, Thad and Blaine... Wes and David...they're uhm... They're like attached to the hip. They're always together. The sexual tension between them is horrible. They're in love but they're to oblivious. At Dalton we just call the Wavid. it's easier. And Thad...Thad is.. well he isn't afraid to say what he thinks and he is also gay. And then there's Blaine. Our Puppy. Short, dreamy voice, curly hair but he is addicted to hairgel. it's horrible. He's in love with everything broadway. and also 100% Gay."

Nick didn't miss the sparkle in Kurt's eyes as he told him about Blaine. _Just what I wanted._"Okay common!"

As the two boys walked into the shop. Four boys shot up from their seat and pretty much attacked Nick. The two boys were kidnapped to their table before they could even say something.

"Guys! slow down! I want you to meet someone!"

The boy's eyes all fell on Kurt and Kurt looked down at the ground feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Is he your boyfriend, Nicky ?"

"What, No. This is Kurt he's like my best friend at McKinley." Nick said with a wide grin.

"Kurt this is the famous Wavid," Nick said waving his hand towards to boys sitting next to each other, grinning widely at Kurt. Kurt smiled at them. "And this is Thad, and Blaine." Kurt smiled at Thad and waved awkwardly before his eyes fell on Blaine.

_Nick didn't lie about the hairgel addiction._Kurt thought, an amused smile spread across his face. Nick and Kurt sat down on the table.

"So Nick how is life at your new school ?" David asked cheerfully.

"It's okay I guess." Nick said with a shrug.

Kurt snorted rather loudly at that and all eyes fell on him once again.

"Are you kidding me Nick ? 'okay I guess ?' You've been at this school for a little more then a week and you're already dating a hot guy."

Nick's eyes widened in horror as all eyes fell on him.

"Nick! you didn't tell us! spit it out now! I want to know everything!" Nick was sure the whole shop could hear Thad's words.

"I.. uhm.. Common guys I'm not dating him...we...we kissed that's all."

"That's all?" Kurt said, his bitch face coming up. "Nick, for as long as I know Jeff Sterling I have never ever seen him smile before or even _talk_ to a person. And then you come around and suddenly he talks to you and this morning he was pretty much sucking your face of and laughing with whatever thing you said."

At Kurt's words the other boys started to shout and cheer and ask questions. It was a chaos. Kurt's eyes fell on Blaine who just smiled at his friends actions and rolled his eyes.

"Are they always like that ?" Kurt said chuckling.

"Pretty much, don't worry you'll get used to it." Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt returned the gesture and Blaine frowned. "Do you want some coffee you guys still didn't order."

"Well Nick promised me he would buy. But I guess he forgot so I'll just go get it myself."

"What's your order I'll get it."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up in surprise before he smiled widely and giving Blaine his order. The boy smiled at him and stood up.

"Where's Blaine going ?" Nick asked suddenly.

"Oh he's getting me coffee." Kurt said, turning to Nick and the others.

They all just stared at him and Kurt could feel his cheeks go red. "what ?" He muttered.

There was a few seconds of silence and they all glanced at each other before looking back to Kurt.

"Nothing." Wes said cheerfully.

Suddenly Thad gasped and all eyes fell on him. "Wait who is this guy you're dating ?"

"I'm not dating him thad. we-"

"Yes yes just tell me his name."

Nick just stared at him in confusion and Kurt rolled his eyes before answering Thad's question. "Jeff. Jeff Sterling. Why?"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me. He was my first crush in preschool. He used to be this sweet, always cheerful guy and we were like best friends and then one time after Christmas break he came back to school and he looked like crap, like he hadn't slept in weeks and he didn't talk to anyone and he would shut everyone he knew out and he got into trouble a lot and started picking fights for the most random things." Thad's words came out in a rush and Nick's eyes grew wider with every sentence. The table fell silent for a moment as Nick just stared at the table.

"you seriously got him to talk again ? That's amazing. I tried so many times until one day he pretty much hit me in the face... 5 times."

Blaine returned with Kurt's coffee and they all fell into an easy conversation. Nick just sat in his seat, lost in thoughts. _Preschool? Had it really been so long Jeff had talked to anyone ? Whatever happened to Jeff had happened during that Christmas break._ Nick took out his phone and started a text to Jeff.

**_To Jeff:_**_ Hey :) I'm at the Lima Bean with Kurt and some friends from Dalton...You wanna come ? _

Nick hesitated before pressing 'send' and waiting nervously for Jeff to reply. When his phone buzzed in his hand he jumped slightly before hurrying to read the message.

**_From Jeff:_**_ I guess so...If you really want me to. But you know I don't say much.._

Nick was surprised at Jeff's honesty but smiled.

**_To Jeff:_**_ I don't mind. I just want you with me. _

**_From Jeff:_**_ alright, only because it's you. I'm on my way. _

Nick smiled brightly before looking back to his friends.

"Guys, Jeff is coming please just don't pressure him to hard. and Thad... I..maybe it's better if you don't tell him I know that you know him."

"I don't think he'll recognize me but yeah sure. We never talked about him." Thad said with a wink.

It didn't take long before Nick's saw a glance of bright blonde hair in the corner of his eye and he jumped up. shooing Kurt out of the way and walking over to Jeff. Nick stopped breathing for a second as he saw Jeff. Jeff was wearing a leather jacket instead of his football jacket and... _wait is that eyeliner. oh my God he looks...hot._Nick swallowed nervously as Jeff's eyes fell on him and the blonde grinned.

"Hey." Jeff pulled Nick close and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey," Nick smiled sweetly at Jeff. "Common I want you to meet my friends."

Jeff kept one arm around Nicks waist as they walked back to their table.

"Hey guys, this is Jeff."

They all waved and said hi to Jeff.

"Jeff this is Blaine, Thad," Nick could feel Jeff's body tense up as his eyes fell on Thad but decided it was best to just ignore it. "David and Wes. And of course you know Kurt already."

Jeff locked eyes with Thad as he sat down and pulled Nick into his lap. _Does Nick know I know Thad ? Does Thad recognize me. Does he still know me or did he forgot about me a long time ago ?_

Jeff didn't say much, he listened carefully to the conversations between Nick and his friends and smiled fondly at Nick when he said something adorable or funny. His arms wrapped around Nick's waist. Nick was leaning against his shoulder and Jeff could see how he loved being in Jeff's arms.

Jeff and Nick glanced at each other as they noticed how Blaine and Kurt pretty much forgot everyone else in the shop and were chatting cheerfully with each other.

* * *

><p>Nick sighed as he checked his phone. "I should go guys...I'm sorry. You know how my mom is. But we can meet up again this weekend ?"<p>

They all muttered in agreement.

"Yeah we should go too." Wes said. turning to David and Thad who had rode with him. The two boys nodded. And stood up.

"I actually wanted another coffee." Blaine said hesitantly "Kurt would you join me ?"

Kurt smiled but then sighed. "I'm sorry I can't I came here with Nick. I'm really sorry Blaine...maybe next time ?"

Blaine nodded but then a smile spread across his face. "I can bring you home if you want ?"

Kurt smiled brightly at that. "Really?"

"Yeah sure!" Blaine said cheerfully

"Okay yeah fine."

They all said goodbye to Kurt and Blaine, fighting the urge to roll their eyes at the two and walked outside. Jeff followed Nick to his car and Nick turned to face him, leaning against the side of his car.

"Thank you for coming."

"It's not like I say much...I don't know why I had to come." Jeff muttered.

"You had to come," Nick said in a low voice, grabbing Jeff's shirt and pulling him closer. "Because I like being with you, even if you just hold me. actually mostly if you just hold me."

Jeff smiled a little at that putting his hands on each side of Nick and kissing him quick, before pulling away. Nick whined at the loss of contact and Jeff chuckled, taking a step closer to Nick so their body's were pressed together against the car.

Jeff leaned his forehead against Nick's. looking deep into his eyes, loving how he could get lost in them. Like he was looking straight into Nick's soul.

"Maybe you should just loosen up a bit, make some friends." Nick whispered. Jeff stiffened and Nick could see his masks coming back up, he mentally kicked himself when Jeff turned away.

"Jeff, don't..." Jeff ignored Nick's words and started to walk away. A hand grabbed his arm and he turned around facing Nick. "_please._ Jeff don't go. Don't shut me out. I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have said that, please just don't do this. Don't shut me out again."

Jeff's heart broke a little as Nick's voice began to shake slightly and tears had started to build up in the boy's eyes. Jeff couldn't take it he hastily wrapped his arms around Nick pulling him into a tight hug as he felt his eyes burn.

Jeff mentally slapped himself for letting this happen. He hated how he had let Nick in. He hated how he couldn't stay away from Nick. He hated how he couldn't stand to see the boy hurt. He hated how he couldn't shut him out like he did with everyone else.

Jeff sighed and pulled back enough to look at Nick. "I'm sorry" He whispered against the boys lips before kissing him. Their lips moved over each other, slow and passionate. Jeff parted his lips slightly and Nick snaked his tongue inside his mouth. Exploring every part of Jeff as their tongues battled for dominance. Nick stepped backwards pulling Jeff with him until they were against the car slid his leg between Nick's legs and started grinding into him.

Nick moaned into his mouth, his hand tangling into Jeff's soft hair and pulling softly. Jeff groaned and pulled back from Nick mouth, attacking his neck, sucking at the sensitive skin. Nick threw his head back and bit his lip harshly, trying to hold back a moan. Jeff's hand started to slide down Nick's chest but Nick grabbed his wrist.

"J-Jeff..we.. we can't do this here."

Jeff pulled back from Nick's neck, leaving a big and some smaller marks on the boy's neck. Jeff nodded slightly before kissing him again. Jeff cupped Nick's cheek when he pulled back, smiling softly at the shorter boy.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"bye.."

Jeff gave him one more quick kiss before turning away. Nick watched smiling widely.

"Hey Jeff!" Jeff turned around raising an eyebrow at Nick.

"You have no idea how sexy you look with eyeliner and leather."

Jeff smirked. "Oh Nick, of course I know how sexy I look."

Nick chuckled and Jeff winked before walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think in a review. 36 <strong>

**-KlaineRomance**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 ;D I have the feeling this is gonna be my longest story so far ;D please enjoy ;D**

* * *

><p>Jeff couldn't help but smile when he went home on Friday night with Nick on his side. This had been a great week. Jeff hadn't felt this good in a long time and Nick was the reason. They were both aware of the disgusted looks they got whenever they kissed or held hands in the hallways but they didn't care. No one would even dare to say something about cause...It was Jeff. The most bad ass guy you can imagine.<p>

Nick was talking excitedly about a new assignment in Glee club as Jeff pulled his car into his drive way. Jeff smiled fondly at Nick. The boy was adorable when he was excited about something. Jeff opened the door and immediately knew something was different. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he walked in.

"Jeff, is that you ?" a low voice called from the living room. Jeff stiffened and looked back outside, a car was standing in the drive way and Jeff wondered how he didn't see it earlier. His parents were here. on a Friday.

Jeff could feel Nick's hand slip in his and hastily jerked his hand away. Nick looked shocked at the action and Jeff could see a flash of hurt in his eyes. He wanted to kiss that look away but remained silent as he heard footsteps down the hall.

A man appeared with dark blonde hair in a neat costume. "Hi son, how are you ?"

"fine. What are you doing home ?"

"Well Jeff I hoped you would be a little nicer, we didn't have any work and wanted to spend time with you." The man said, a dangerous tone in his voice. Jeff saw Nick take a step back in the corner of his eye.

"Who's this, Jeff ?" The man narrowed his eyes at Nick and looked him up and down.

"This is just a friend from school, we're working on an assignment."

"A friend ? Well That's a surprise. How did you get him to talk, kid ?" The man said, turning his attention to Nick. Nick just stared.

"I asked you something, kid. Or are you as disgusting as my son here, f-"

"Don't!" Jeff raised his voice, making Nick flinch. "Don't you dare talk to him like that."

"What did you say ?"

"I'm sick of you! _you _ disgust _me_! You can talk crap to me and do whatever you want but Don't you da-" Jeff was cut off with a slap in the face. Nick gasped and stepped back. Hating how he didn't do anything as the man pushed Jeff against the wall. Nick could see Jeff flinch and that familiar look of fear filled the blondes eyes.

"Show some respect, Jeff!" Jeff's father growled before shoving Jeff to Nick and turning to walk away. Nick could just catch Jeff before he stumbled to the ground but Jeff flinched at his touch.

"Shh,Jeff it's fine, it's just me." Nick wanted to pull Jeff in a hug but Jeff backed away.

"J-just go Nick."

"Jeff...no, don't. I'm here for you, don't send me away."

Jeff snapped and pushed Nick hard against the wall.

"Just go Nick! I don't need you to be here for me, I know how to deal with this!"

"Stop shutting me out! I care about you Jeff, but whenever I get too close to your personal life you shut me out! You bring up your walls and masks and pretend like you don't even know me! I want to be here for you, but you need to trust me." _I love you_ Nick added mentally.

"I said, leave!" Jeff growled before pushing Nick out of the door and slamming it shut behind him. A tear escaped Nick's eyes as he took out his phone and called Kurt.

_"Hello ?"_ Kurt high-pitched voice sounded from the phone.

_"K-kurt, can..can you p-pick me up please." _

_"Nick? Nick are you okay ?" _

_"J-just please pick me up, Kurt. Please. I-I'm at Jeff's house." _

_"I'm on my way, Nick. Just stay calm I'll be right there." _

_"T-thanks." _

Nick stared down at his phone and began to sobs silently. Why does he keep doing this ? Why does he keep shutting me out. He doesn't love me. He doesn't want me. I'm not good enough. I'm nobody.

It didn't take long before Kurt's car stopped in front of the drive way and Nick couldn't be fast enough to get in the car. Kurt pulled him into a tight hug as he realized Nick was crying.

"What happened ?" Kurt whispered. "Did he hurt you ?"

Nick couldn't talk so he just shook his head.

"I'm gonna take you to my place and we can talk there, okay ?"

Nick just nodded, sobbing loudly now.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Nick were lying on Kurt's bed. Nick's face buried in the boys shoulder, still crying harshly.<p>

"Nick calm down, it's okay, I'm here." Kurt said, rubbing Nick's back, trying to calm the boy down. After another 10 minutes Nick had stopped shacking and was sniffing softly.

"What happened ?" Kurt whispered carefully.

"H-he keeps do-doing it, K-Kurt. He keeps sh-shutting me out."

"Why did he shut you out this time ?"

"We arrived at...at his house and h-his father was th-there and he's normally only home at Saturdays and Sundays..or i-in the breaks. S-so I never saw him before. And -" Nick let out a sob again and Kurt immediately pulled him closer.

"Shhh, take it slow Nick. We have time... shhh"

"He was so me-mean Kurt he.. he snapped at Jeff and then asked how I got him to talk and then...he-he said something about me being as disgusting as his son was. and Jeff shouted at him because he wanted to say _That_ word to me but J-Jeff cut him of and shouted at him and th-... He hit him.."

"Jeff hit his dad ?" Kurt asked surprised.

"N-no. His dad hit him and..pushed him against the wall. He was so afraid Kurt... I could see it in his eyes. The pure fear and the way he flinched when he touched him or...or came to close.. It was h-horrible Kurt. I tried to hug him but he shut me out pushed me outside and slammed the door shut." Nick began to cry once again and Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, hating to see his friend like this.

Nick fell asleep on Kurt's shoulder not much later. Kurt called his parent to let them know he could stay at Kurt's house for the night. The next morning Nick thanked Kurt and his family and went home. Kurt wanted to bring him but Nick insisted on walking.

On Monday Kurt saw Nick walking towards his locker. His eyes on the ground. Jeff walked behind him clearly saying something to Nick but Nick ignored him. Kurt could see how hard Nick was trying to ignore the boy.

"Nick, please. I'm sorry. don't ignore me. please."

Nick suddenly tuned around and Jeff almost walked in on him.

"You don't like it when I ignore you Jeff ?" Nick snapped not noticing the way Jeff flinched at the tone in his voice.

"No, I don't." Jeff whispered.

"That's how it feels like every time you shut me out, Jeff! you should think about that next time!" Nick turned around again.

"Nick, don't walk away, please. I..I need you."

Nick stopped at the way Jeff's voice cracked towards the end and turned around, seeing the tears in the blondes eyes.

"I need you." Jeff whispered again, lowering his head as a single tear escaped from the corner of his eye. Nick's heart sank at the sight and hastily pulled Jeff in for a deep, passionate kiss. Jeff kissed him back, pulling Nick as close as possible, ignoring the way his wrists burned as he held Nick tightly. Jeff buried his face in Nick's shoulder as they pulled back from the kiss, inhaling Nick's familiar sent.

"I'm sorry." Jeff whispered. Nick smiled sadly as he held Jeff tight.

"I know,Jeff...I'm sorry too"

Nick locked eyes with Kurt who was standing a few feet away with Santana and smiled softly. Kurt smiled back before walking away.

Jeff lifted his head from Nick shoulder and stared in the beautiful brown eyes. "I'm sorry for shutting you out Nick... I...Don't really trust people anymore and...I"m not used to talking about my..problems."

Nick stared for a moment before frowning. "Wait so you don't trust me ?"

"Th- that's not what I said, Nick. I sa-"

"No! save it. What even am I to you Jeff ? Cause honestly I have no idea! What do I even mean to you ?"

_I love you_ Jeff thought to himself. _Just say it Jeff it's not that hard. Three little words... No I can't. Love only hurts. I can't be in love. _

Nick sighed and stepped out of Jeff's arms. "I'll talk to you later, Jeff." Nick turned around and started walking away.

"Nick, please!"

But Nick ignored him and disappeared between the other students.

* * *

><p>As Jeff walked out of school that day he didn't expect what happened next. Two hands grabbed his shoulder and pushed him against the wall. Jeff flinched before looking up. Karofsky.<p>

"Don't touch me Karofsky!" Jeff snarled, trying to push the jock away but failing.

"You're not so tough anymore, are you, homo!"

Jeff's eyes filled with rage and his fist connected with the jock's jaw. Dan appeared out of no where and shoved Jeff to the ground. Jeff looked up in surprise unable to do anything as Karofsky pinned him to the ground and hit him again and again. Jeff could hear Dan laugh as he tried to shove Karofsky of.

"Get of me !" Jeff snapped, starting to feel a little light-headed as Karofsky hit him again.

"Hey karofsky!" A voice shouted. Karofsky looked back, his eyes landing on Nick, who's eyes were filled with pure rage and hate.

"You're coming to defend your boyfriend, Duval?" Karofsky snarled. Jeff's eyes widened as he realized it was Nick standing there.

"Nick get out of here !" Jeff shouted.

"Oh it's to late for that!" Dan said as he walked to Nick his fist raising but didn't get any further as Nick's fist connected with his stomach. The jock dropped to his knees and Nick shoved him to the ground hitting him a few times, hard before turning to Karofsky, who stared at him in surprise.

"Get off him!" Nick snarled, his voice dangerously low.

Karofsky snorted and was about to say something as Nick punched him in the jaw. Hitting the exact same place Jeff had hit a few minutes ago. The jock cried in pain as he fell off of Jeff.

Nick helped Jeff up and helped him to the car, leaving the two jocks behind. Nick helped Jeff in his car and drove him to his house. Jeff tried to protest but Nick told him his parents weren't home so Jeff gave up.

As they sat in Nick's living room and Nick was holding ice against Jeff's bruised face they were silent for a long time.

"Where did that come from ?" Jeff said eventually.

"I went to fight club at Dalton. I can't really talk about it."

Jeff chuckled at that.

"I'm sorry for today. I was acting stupid." Nick said silently.

"It's okay.." Jeff smiled at him, pulling Nick in for a kiss. Nick smiled in the kiss and sighed happily as they broke apart and Jeff pulled Nick in his lap, holding him close.

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed! I promise the next chapter will have more fluff. Please review and let me know what you think. ;D **

**-KlaineRomance**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hii so here's Chapter 8 :) I hope you're all still enjoying this story ;) thank you for all the reviews. It really means a lot to me. Chapter 6 was pretty angsty so this one is a little more fluffy and a little smut towards the end. **

**I do not own Glee or Nick and Jeff. But I'm sure you all know that already :)**

* * *

><p>Jeff didn't know how he had deserved someone like Nick. Jeff wasn't even sure this was all real. It seemed to good to be true. It had only been a month since He and Nick had started dating and it all went so fast. Jeff didn't really have the chance to think about it. First of all Jeff didn't understand how this even had happened. How did Nick manage to get to him so fast. After more then 10 Years of putting up walls and masks. 10 years without a friend or someone to talk to Nick had managed to get to him after only 4 days.<p>

Jeff still hated himself for letting it happen. Sooner or later Nick would be tired of waiting and he would want answers. Why he never talked, why he didn't have any friends, why his dad hated him so much, why he didn't want to talk about his past. Most of all Nick wanted to know what had happened to make him like this. Nick never asked about it but he would give him hints all the time. When he would tell Nick it wouldn't take long before the boy ran away from him. And to be honest Jeff couldn't handle that cause it was gonna hurt him. It was going to add another crack into his heart.

The blonde had sworn to himself he wouldn't let it happen. He had sworn to himself he would never start caring about the boy. But even when he tried to deny it, Jeff had started caring from the day Nick had sat with him. Maybe that was the answer to it all. From the day he had started putting up his walls and masks no one had even tried to talk to him they all immediately left him alone. They didn't care. Well only Thad had tried but he soon made clear he should give up. And after Thad no one even tried. Nick had tried. And Nick wouldn't have given up. Jeff knew that if he still hadn't talked to Nick by now the boy would still be sitting with him. Nick wouldn't have given up until he had what he wanted.

Jeff didn't want to talk with Nick. Nick always wanted to talk. They would somewhere and Nick would try to bring up a conversation. Jeff didn't want that. He just wanted Nick by his side. Jeff was fine with Nick just being in his arms and kissing him.

Jeff could _not _ start caring about Nick and he definitely could _not _ start loving the boy. He just couldn't. It would just lead to hurt. Like it always does.

So now Jeff was sitting at the Lima Bean with Nick, Kurt and Blaine. Nick was sitting in his lap, leaning back against his shoulder and his head resting on top of Jeff's as they watched Kurt and Blaine make googly-eyes at each other. Jeff had his arms wrapped around Nick's waist holding one of Nick's hands.

"Blaine! Are you serious? everyone knows Wicked is the best musical ever! How can you even think otherwise?"

"I didn't I was just kidding!" Blaine said, laughing softly. "I could never think otherwise, Kurt."

Kurt gasped. "You totally made me believe that! you're evil!"

"Says the boy who hates puppy's!"

"I did not say that! I just said I liked kittens more then puppy's!"

Blaine pouted adorably. "But how can you think such thing."

"Blaine, Now _you_ look like a puppy," Blaine gasped at that, faking a hurt look. "At least you're a very cute puppy."

Blaine smiled widely at that, taking a sip from his coffee. "Well thank you, you're a very cute kitten Kurt."

Kurt blushed, looking down at the table and Nick noticed Jeff roll his eyes at the two.

"Why are we even here." Jeff whispered to Nick.

"I was thinking about the same thing just seconds ago." Nick said amused. "Clearly they don't need our company."

Jeff just nodded in agreement. Nick sighed, Jeff obviously didn't want to start a conversation... like usual. Nick didn't complain well at least not out loud. He was fine with Jeff's company...Just having his arms around him and kissing. But Nick wanted to get to know Jeff. Cause to be honest what did he know about Jeff ? Yes he knew his name and where he lived he knew he was an only child and his parents were away most of the time and some bad things at happened in the past. But that was it. Nick realized he didn't know Jeff at all. While Jeff knew pretty much every single thing that had happened in his life. They had been dating for a month now and still Nick had the feeling he didn't know Jeff at all. Nick had tried to push the feeling away but he was obviously falling in love with the blonde boy. Nick knew he should get his hopes to high. Jeff would never stay with him. For the most Random things Jeff would shut him out and ignore him until the next day. He'd apologize over and over again but in the end he did the same thing.

Nick was starting to lose his hopes. He could just give up on Jeff. Clearly Jeff didn't want to be helped. Clearly Jeff didn't want to be happy. Jeff was afraid, Nick could feel it. But he didn't know why...And as long as he didn't know why the boy was so afraid he couldn't help him. Nick tried his best to gain his trust but it had been a month and Jeff was still acting like the first day they had started dating.

Nick didn't know what to do anymore. He seriously didn't get the boy. The only thing Nick knew is that something had happened during Christmas break in preschool. But Jeff didn't even know he knew that.

Nick was brought back out of his thoughts when Kurt spoke again.

"You guys don't say much."

Nick just shrugged, snuggling closer to Jeff and sighing happily. Jeff smiled up at him before pecking him sweetly on the lips. When Jeff pulled back he stared into Nick's eyes holding his gaze, not able to look away.

Kurt sighed and looked down. He looked back up when he felt a warm hand on his and looked straight into Blaine's eyes.

"Are you okay ?"

Kurt smiled sadly.

"Look at them... They're so happy together. They don't need to say anything they say it with their eyes. I wish I had something like that."

Blaine blinked a few times at Kurt's words, watching as Kurt stared at Nick and Jeff who were obviously lost in each others eyes. _I've been looking for you forever._ Blaine suddenly thought as he intertwined his fingers with Kurt's. Kurt looked down at their linked hands before looking back up at Blaine, smiling.

"let's go." Blaine said smiling as he stood up and dragged Kurt outside.

Nick finally managed to look away and noticed Kurt and Blaine were gone.

"Well that's...weird." Nick said chuckling lightly.

"Let's go to my place ?"

Nick nodded and they both stood up as they walked to Jeff's car. Nick wasn't really surprised to see Kurt with Blaine against Kurt's car. They're were kissing slowly. Nick smiled at the sight and made a mental note to text The other Warblers later. Also he should beg Kurt to take away Blaine's hair gel. It would be better for everyone.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long before Nick and Jeff were siting in Jeff's room. Nick was playing little plays on the white piano as Jeff said next to him. Watching Nick's fingers move over the keys. Jeff loved watching Nick play. The way his fingers seemed to fly over the keys. The way Nick always had his eyes closed like he was letting the music take him somewhere else. The way he always had that little smile on his face. It was truly beautiful. But of course Jeff would never say that out loud.<p>

"I'd really love to hear you play. I'm sure you can do it." Nick said suddenly.

"I-I'm really not good at it." Jeff said nervously.

Nick sighed, knowing he shouldn't push it. It would only lead to one thing: Jeff would shut him out. Nick grinned as an idea jumped into his mind and he pushed Jeff from the little bench. Jeff gasped, grabing Nick's arm and pulling him with him as he fell on the ground, Nick falling on top of Jeff. _Well that was not what I had in mind._ Nick thought to himself, blushing. Jeff narrowed his eyes at him before flipping them around so Jeff was now on top of Nick.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Jeff said in a low voice as he suddenly started poking Nick's sides. Nick gasped in surprise before starting to laugh loudly. Squirming under Jeff's body. Nick was gasping for air as Jeff kept poking his sides.

"J-Jeff! Stop...Stop it! Y-you're so...so mean!" Nick gasped between fits of laughter. Jeff laughed at the sight and continues poking the boy.

"No! Jeff!" Nick was squirming widely now. Laughing harshly, gasping for air and trying to take Jeff's hands away from him.

"Say you're sorry for pushing me from the bench!" Jeff said chuckling.

"Never!" Nick shouted back.

Jeff raised his eyebrow before starting to poke Nick harshly again. Making the other boy squeak.

"Fine! I-I'm s-sorry! Stop. Go..God Jeff!"

Jeff stopped putting his hands next to Nick's body, leaning on them. He watched as Nick tried to catch his breath. Glaring daggers at him, but there was a happy twinkle in his eyes.

Jeff stood up, pulling Nick with him only to push him back against the wall, Kissing him hard on the mouth. Nick moaned in his mouth as Jeff pressed his body against his, tangling his hand in Jeff's hair and pulling lightly. Jeff groaned and started grinding there hips together, nipping on Nick's bottom lip and snaking his tongue into Nick's mouth. Their tongues battling for dominance, exploring each other's mouths, sucking and nipping at each others lips and tongues.

Nick pulled away from his mouth, kissing down his jawline towards the sensitive skin below Jeff's ear and down his neck. Sucking and nipping, leaving red marks behind. Jeff started walking backwards, pulling Nick towards the bed as he pulled on the hem of Nick's shirt. Nick pulled away from Jeff's neck, lifting his arms up in the air, letting Jeff take of his shirt. The back of Jeff's knees hit the bed and they tumbled on it. Nick landing on top of Nick. Nick started sucking at Jeff's collarbone leaving a purple mark as Jeff flipped them around.

Jeff's tongue liked across Nick's bottom lip before kissing him deeply again. Nick groaned moving one hand to Jeff's hip holding him tightly and the other tangling in Jeff's hair again. Jeff thrust his hips down , moaning rather loudly at the friction. Nick groaned in reply, thrusting up to meet Jeff's hips every time he thrust down. Jeff nibbled at Nick's earlobe making the brown haired boy moan loudly his back arching. Jeff smirked and licked his way down Nick's neck to his chest. Kissing his way to one of Nick's nipples, taking it in his mouth and sucking it. Nick's hand tightened in Jeff's hair making the blonde boy groan.

Nick's hand slid under Jeff's shirt feeling the soft skin there. Nick was getting way to hot. He needed less clothes. He pulled at the hem of Jeff's shirt. Jeff kissed him again before lifting his arms up and letting Nick take of his shirt. Nick threw Jeff's shirt across the room before tangling his hand in Jeff's hair and pulling him down kissing him passionately. Jeff pulled back staring in Nick's eyes, one of his hands sliding up and down Nick's chest.

Nick looked down at Jeff's hand on his body and froze. Jeff felt Nick tense up and suddenly his mind became clear again and he froze too.

**Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed. Please review and let me know what you think. :) 36 **

**-KlaineRomance**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hii First off all this is Important so yeah: I won't be updating until Sunday. I'm away for the weekend which means I don't have my computer so you'll have to wait until Sunday. I'm really sorry. **

**So this is chapter 9. It's angsty... like pure angst!**

* * *

><p>Jeff couldn't move. His mind was screaming at him. <em>Get up! Get up you idiot. He's looking at your arms. Put on a shirt! you're such an idiot how could you do this! Get the fuck up!<em> But Jeff felt numb. He couldn't do anything he couldn't feel anything. The only thing he was aware of was his heart beating rapidly in his chest and Nick's eyes burning into his skin. Jeff noticed to way Nick's eyes started to water. He couldn't handle this. Jeff closed his eyes, hoping he could just get away from this.

"J-Jeff...yo- you're arms..." Nick stumbled over his words. Carefully touching Jeff's arm with one finger. Jeff flinched away from the touch jumping of the bed and backing away until his back hit the wall. He slowly slid down against it. Feeling to weak to stand up. He could see Nick get up from the bed in the corner of his eye.

Nick dropped to his knees in front of the blonde, tears slowly sliding down his cheeks. Nick moved his hand towards Jeff but jerked it back when he noticed Jeff tense up. They just sat in silence for a while. Jeff could see Nick lowering his gaze to his arms again and he hastily folded them across his chest and brought his knees up to his face. Hiding the dozens of scars. Nick took a deep breath, calming himself down.

"Why ?" Nick whispered eventually. Jeff's head shot up and Nick flinched, realizing what he had done. Jeff shot up walking across the room, taking his shirt and putting it on. Hiding his arms.

Nick knew this was a bad idea but he had to help Jeff. "Jeff...why ?"

"Doesn't matter!" Jeff snarled.

"It _does_ matter, Jeff! it matters a lot! why are you doing this to yourself ?"

Jeff remained silent, anger building up in his body.

"Stop shutting me out, Jeff! I'm sick of it! You keep doing this! I don't know what you think this is what we have but it's been going on for a _month_ now and I don't know _a thing_ about you!"

"You don't _need_ to know anything, Nick!"

"I'm just trying to _help_ you Jeff! Talk to me! I'm your friend I'm_more_ then your friend!"

"I don't _need_ your _help_, Nick! I don't need _you_. I never _asked_ you or _wanted_ you to be my _friend_. I never wanted you to come _so close_ to me!"

Nick's heart ached at Jeff's words and he swallowed harshly.

"You don't mean that, Jeff. You smile when you're with me! that's something you hadn't done since preschool !"

Jeff winced when he was shoved against the wall harshly. Jeff's fingers digging into his skin.

"How do you know that, Nick ?" Jeff growled dangerously.

"Thad told me! He remembers you, Jeff! You were his first crush. You don't forget your first crush! What happened during that Christmas break Jeff!" Nick snarled back, not knowing where this all came from. He knew he should shut up. He could see Jeff was furious.

"Stop trying to get in! I'm not letting you! Why can't you just shut up!"

"Because I care about you! I _love_ you. And I know I'm stupid for loving you cause _obviously_ you don't give a damn _shit_ about me!"

"Don't say that, Nick! No one loves me! you're lying. Love only ends with hurt and heartbreak I'm not letting you in just so you can break me all over again!"

"I'm not going to hurt you, Jeff! Whatever happened to you, whatever they did to you. I'm not gonna do that to you!"

"Why can't you just give up on me! Why wont you understand that I don't _want_ you!"

Nick started to cry but he was not going to give up.

"What are you so afraid of Jeff ? You know you're pretty good in acting like you're all bad and no one can hurt you. But the truth is you're just scared and broken!"

Nick was lying on the floor now and Jeff stared up at Jeff not realizing what had happened until he felt the stinging pain on the right side of his face and he saw Jeff's fist balled up. Nick looked up at Jeff like a kicked puppy, more tears forming in his eyes. Jeff just stared back at him, his face blank.

Jeff had hit him. Nick was used to be shoved against walls or lockers by Jeff but never before he had actually hit him. Nick stood up as a sob escaped his mouth and he clutched his right cheek, he ran out of the room slamming the front door as he left and ran down the streets. He ran and ran until he noticed he didn't even know where he was going.

Nick didn't stop running until he found himself in front of a familiar house. _Kurt._

Nick knocked on the door harshly. Somewhere in far away in his mind he remember the last time he saw Kurt, he was kissing Blaine. He wasn't surprised when Blaine opened the door. At the sight of his best friend Nick started sobbing again and threw his arms around Blaine. Burying his face in his shoulder, shaking harshly.

"Nick? Nick what wrong? Hey...it's okay. common." Blaine pulled Nick into the house, closing the door.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted as Blaine dragged Nick into the living room. He sat down with Nick and the boy immediately curled up in his side sobbing and shaking.

Kurt walked into the room and froze at the sight in front of him. He ran to Nick's other side.

"Nick ? Nick, look at me ? What happened?" Kurt said, sharing a worried look with Blaine who had tears in his eyes.

Nick looked up at Kurt, and both Kurt and Blaine gasped when they saw the boy's face. It was heart breaking. Nick's eyes were swollen, red and puffy tears sliding rapidly out of his eyes as the boy sobbed, his face scrunched up in pain. On the right side of his face had formed a big purple bruise it was swollen. Nick wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Nick...Did Jeff do this to you ?"

Nick sobbed again as he heard Jeff's name and nodded shakily. Blaine shot up, causing Nick to flinch and curl up in Kurt's side instead of Blaine's.

"That's it!" Blaine growled. "He's gone to far I'm going to his house."

"No!"

Kurt and Blaine looked shocked at Nick as the boy shouted at them.

"But Nick he _hit_ you! Stop defending him." Kurt said his voice surprisingly gentle, but there was anger buried in his tone.

"What happened, Nick ?" Blaine asked siting back down beside the crying boy and lying his hand on his shoulder.

Nick shook his head burying his face into Kurt's side.

"Nick, please...tell us what happened."

"W-We were making out a-and I...I took of his s-shirt and...God..you sh-should have seen i-it. He h-had sc-scars all over his...his arms. Th-there were so many...I-I never saw some-...something like that. And he Just...we started shouting ...and y-yelling cause I..I was angry...H-he was shutting me o-out again and I told him I l-loved him and that he sh-should talk to me. And he sa-said He didn't need me or my help.. He said h-he didn't ask for me. A-and I was so angry -and...And hurt. I-..I told him he was a-acting all b-bad all the time when in re-realty he was just sca-scared and broken. It was t-too much, I was on the floor before I knew it. He had hit me... He _hit_ me" Nick started sobbing again. Curling deeper into Kurt's side, clutching Blaine's hand.

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed as he watched Nick sleep. Kurt walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist and resting his head on his shoulder.<p>

"Are you okay ?" Kurt whispered.

"Yeah, I guess... I can't believe Jeff hit him."

Kurt sighed, blinking away tears. "I called his parents and told them he would sleep here tonight. They weren't really happy, since it's school tomorrow but they didn't want me to wake him up so it's fine."

Blaine nodded slightly.

"I don't get him even after he hit him, Nick is still defending him like he's the best person in the world. Nick deserves so much better then this Kurt."

"I know..." Kurt said smiling sadly.

"I wonder what tomorrow will bring..." Blaine said so softly Kurt almost didn't hear it.

"We'll just have to wait and see."

"I'll stay with you tonight if that's okay with you and Burt ?" Blaine looked at Kurt.

Kurt smiled slightly at him and nodded. "I already asked him, let's go sleep."

Blaine nodded, both taking one more look at Nick before walking to Kurt's room.

* * *

><p>Nick looked down at the ground as he walked into school next day. He felt numb he didn't feel anything. The bruise on his face had gotten worse. Kurt had offered to put some make-up on it but Nick didn't want to. He didn't care. He really didn't. He hoped people would see how broken he was and knew they had to stay away. He didn't feel anything but pain. His heart ached. He felt like crying all the time but he had no more tears.<p>

He locked eyes with a blonde boy for a second before looking down again, defeated, broken. He didn't even react when he was suddenly slammed against the lockers.

"You think you can hit me and get away with it Duval ?" Karofsly snarled at him.

Nick didn't even look up at the jock. He didn't even try to get away from him. He just stared at the ground.

"Nick ?"

Somewhere in his mind Nick was surprised at the worried tone in Karofsky's voice he also noticed this was the first time Karofsky had called him with his first name. He didn't care. Karofsky's hard paining touch had turned into a gentle one.

Nick slowly looked up at Karofsky and the jocks eyes lingered on his bruise for a second before locking eyes with him.

"Who did this to you ?"

Nick didn't answer. Karofsky tuned his head locking eyes with Jeff. Karofsky noticed the tears in Jeff's eyes and turned back to Nick. seeing the defeated, heartbroken look on his face.

"Did Jeff do this to you ?"

Again Nick remained silent. a voice in his head was telling him to defend Jeff an other smaller voice was telling him to nod. He could feel his head nod slightly, but it was so small The jock didn't even notice it.

"Leave him alone, Karofsky." Kurt said firmly as he walked up to them.

"Kurt...What happened to him ? Did Jeff do this to him ?"

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise as he took in Karofsky's words.

"Yes...It was Jeff."

Nick noticed the way Karofsky's grip on his shoulders hardened again.

"Don't hurt him." Nick whispered.

Both Kurt and Karofsky looked at him.

"Nick you can't be serious, have you seen yourself. you're a mess... you're... broken and defeated. Where's the cheery, I-own-everything Nick ? This is not you. He broke you and you're defending him?"

Nick just nodded.

Karofsky let his hands fall to his side. "You love him, don't you?"

Nick nodded again and Karofsky did the same before walking away, sighing and shaking his head.

"Nick ?" Kurt said carefully.

Nick looked up tears forming in his eyes again.

"I love him, Kurt. I love him so much."

Nick pulled him into a tight hug as Nick let out a sob, causing a few students to look at Nick. Kurt noticed the understanding look into their eyes. After all they all expected Jeff to hurt Nick sooner or latter.

* * *

><p>At lunch Nick didn't sit with Jeff, He didn't sit with the glee club, he sat alone, staring out of the window not wanting to eat. Kurt stared at Nick from where he was siting with the glee club and looked then at Jeff. Jeff was staring at Nick, a tear sliding down his cheek before looking down, closing his eyes. Kurt stood up walking over to Jeff and sitting down.<p>

"What did you do, Jeff ? Look at him! you broke him! The happiest, cheeriest, sweetest guy I ever met... You broke him."

Jeff looked up at Kurt, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"I don't deserve to live, Kurt." Jeff whispered.

Kurt was surprised at Jeff's words, not knowing what to say.

"I broke him, I hurt him, The only person who made me feel happy... I broke him."

"Jeff you deserve to live, you deserve a better life and Nick is willing to give you one."

"was. He _was_ willing to give me one."

"No Jeff, he _is_ willing to give you a better life. He loves you."

Jeff looked back at Nick.

"Do you love him ?" Kurt asked carefully.

Jeff didn't answer but Kurt could have sworn he saw him nod.

"You're going to lose him if you don't do something about this, Jeff." Kurt said before standing up and walking back to his friends.

* * *

><p>Jeff was sobbing when he was sitting in the bathroom that night. Sliding the razor blade over his arms over and over again. Blood sliding down onto the white floor.<p>

"I'm so sorry, Nick. I'm so sorry." Jeff cried over and over again as he cut himself a few more times before feeling to weak to move. He sat there crying and thinking. Thinking what he could possibly do to make Nick forgive him. He cleaned the floor and took care of the fresh cuts before walking back to his room. When he walked in his eyes fell on the white piano. He sat down on the little bench staring at the keys.

He knew what he had to do...

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I didn't kill you guys with all the angst... I hope you enjoyed though. Please review and let me know what you think. <strong>

**-KlaineRomance.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hii guys so yeah, I'm finally back home and here is the next chapter. It was the first thing I did when I came home so I hope you'll enjoy. It's a great chapter believe me. :D**

* * *

><p>Jeff was feeling nervous the next day at school. What he did to Nick broke him into pieces. He had never wanted to hurt, Nick. He would rather kill everyone -including himself- before hurting Nick. But in the end that's what he did. And he didn't just hurt him once. Jeff had hurt him a lot of times. Sometimes by pushing him against lockers, walls or doors, sometimes by shouting at him or saying something hurtful, sometimes by saying nothing at all and shutting the boy out. But this time he had gone to far. He hat hit him.<p>

Jeff didn't expect Nick to forgive him..God he didn't even want to forgive himself, but he wanted to be sure Nick knew he was sorry. He wanted Nick to know how bad he felt for hurting him. Maybe they could be friends ?

Who was he kidding. Jeff didn't want to be friends with Nick. No, he wanted Nick to be his. He wanted Nick to be his boyfriend. Okay so maybe Jeff was finally admitting it to himself...He was head over heels for Nick. He loved him, and Jeff would fight for him. Nick had fought for him and never gave up, well at least until now. So Jeff was going to do the same. He was going to fight for the person he loved. And he was not going to give up until he had what he wanted.

* * *

><p>Jeff walked into the cafeteria and just sat down at his table. He was too broken and too nervous to eat. He glanced over to where the glee club was sitting, hoping Nick would sit with them, smiling and having fun. But he wasn't. Jeff looked to the table in the corner and his heart broke just that little bit more. Nick was sitting there his head in his hands and shaking harshly. Jeff knew he was crying and looked down at his lap when he felt his eyes burn and tears started to slide down his cheeks. Jeff had to apologize and he had to do it soon.<p>

After 15 minutes Jeff finally looked up again, wiping away the tears on his cheeks. He felt the urge to look at Nick again and tried to fight it he knew it would break his heart even more if the boy was still crying. After a few seconds Jeff couldn't help it anymore and glanced over at the brown haired boy. To his surprise Nick was staring right back at him. The bruise on his face still very obvious, his eyes red and puffy. But most of all they didn't shine. The normally cheerful, sparkling eyes, they had no shine, no sparkle, just pain. Jeff watched as Nick took his stuff and left when the bell rang and sighed.

* * *

><p>" would you like to tell us what your opinion is on this subject ?" asked during history. Everybody knew History was Nick's favorite subject. Kurt looked over at Nick next to him expecting to see a big grin on the boys face as he began to tell his opinion on the Greeks but instead Nick slowly looked up at the teacher, not saying anything for a while before clearing his throat.<p>

"I have nothing to say, Mrs. Jones." Nick's voice sounded a little hoarse, Kurt didn't think he had heard Nick speak since yesterday when Karofsky wanted to hurt Jeff. Nick looked back down, very aware of the shocked looks directed his way.

"Are you sure, Mr. Duval. You always have a nice story to tell." Mrs Jones tried again, smiling sadly at Kurt.

Nick's head shot up. "I told you, Mrs. Jones I don't have anything to tell you. Just go on with this freaking less and leave me alone!" Nick snapped.

Kurt looked at Nick in shock. He had never heard the boy snap at a teacher before, Nick was like the teacher's pet or something. Every teacher loved him. Kurt looked back at who looked shocked as well but the cleared her throat and continued to tell the class about the Greeks, Glancing at Nick now and then, hoping to see any hint of a smile or excitement from the boy, but nothing. Nick just sat there, looking down.

* * *

><p>Nick sighed as he sat down in Glee club that day, as far away from the others as possible. Mr. Shue came in not much later, glancing at Nick before sharing a worried glance with the rest of the Glee club.<p>

"Okay guys this week we're doing: Adam Lambert!" The Glee club sheered, all looking at Nick, hoping to see the slightest hint of excitement or a small smile but again nothing. Nobody ever understood Nick's unnatural obsession with Adam Lambert. Kurt looked at Mr. Shue who looked right back at him and smiled sadly, shaking his head.

Nick was well aware of the things that were going on. How his friends and teachers tried to cheer him up...Really ? Greeks, Adam Lambert, ? He wasn't dumb. Nick just hated that the only reason they did things he liked was because _he_ was so depressed. They shouldn't be learning about Greeks until April and would never do Adam Lambert if it wasn't to make him feel better.

Nick hated how they tried so hard, he was broken, defeated and Jeff didn't even try to talk to him since he had hit him. It seemed like Jeff didn't feel sorry at all. Like he didn't even care he was depressed, like he didn't even care he had hit him.

Nick hated himself for thinking Jeff would ever love him the way he did, he hated himself for thinking he could actually be his friend, he hated himself for thinking he could help Jeff, he hated himself for trying so hard when it was obvious he would never get in. He hated himself for thinking he would ever _know_ Jeff. He hated himself for dreaming about a life with Jeff, a life where they would live happily ever after a life where they grew old together and would have beautiful children.

Nick didn't realize he was sobbing and crying until Kurt pulled him from his chair and sat down with him on the ground. Kurt pulled Nick into his lap and held him close as Nick sobbed into his shoulder. The whole room was silent except from Nick's loud, heart breaking sobs. Kurt looked up at his friends with tears in his eyes, only to find a few of them crying too. Rachel had buried her head into Finn's chest crying silently, Mike was rubbing Tina's arm as tears slid down he cheeks and Mercedes and Quinn were hugging each other tightly. Even Santana didn't seem to be able to hold back a tear as she held Brit. Who was clearly crying. Nick was part of the family and his sobs were heart breaking. Even some of the guys had tears in their eyes but refused to let them fall. seemed to having a hard time too.

Kurt sighed softly as Nick's sobs stopped and the boy looked up, wiping the tears of his face. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, crawling out of Kurt's lap and sitting back in his seat. The room stayed silent for a moment.

"Okay, guys, Ada-" was cut of by someone clearing his throat behind him. Nick's head shot up at the sound and as he had expected Jeff was standing nervously in the doorway. raised an eyebrow when Jeff walked in and stood only a few feet away from him.

"Jeff, what are you doing here?" asked.

Puck shot up from his seat and grabbed Jeff by the collar, pushing him against the wall.

"I don't care how bad you are Sterling, you hurt Nick. Now I hurt you."

"Don't!" Nick shot up from his seat. Everyone turned to look at him in shock, except from Kurt and Mercedes, who sighed.

"Nick are you kidding me ? He hurt you!" Puck said angrily, but let go of Jeff and stepped back.

"I don't care, Just...Just don't hurt him."

Puck sighed but walked back to his seat, glaring at Jeff.

"So, Jeff what can we do for you ?" asked a little uncomfortable.

Jeff didn't reply but instead turned to look Nick in the eyes, who looked right back at him.

"Nick, I came here to apologize..and.. I.. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness and I don't ask for it, but I just want you to know this... I..I'm really, _really_ sorry for what I did Nick, and not only for the time I hit you, but for all the times I managed to hurt you in any way possible..." Jeff was silent for a moment opening and closing his mouth a few times.

"God..I..I'm really not good with words Nick.. But.. I.." Jeff took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second, pushing away the tears before looking right into Nick's eyes again. "I love you, Nick. I really do...and... I...God Just listen to this please..." Jeff turned walking over to the piano and siting behind it, looking straight at Nick who had started crying silently.

Jeff took a deep breath, lying his fingers on the cold keys and stared to play, looking straight at Nick.

Nick's eyes widened for a moment, Jeff had lied about not being that good in playing the piano. But he pushed that thought away listening carefully as tears slid down his face.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

Nick gasped softly at how perfectly the song fit with them... It was almost like the song was created for them.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with every day_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you _

_and the reason is you_

_and the reason is you_

_and the reason is you_

Jeff's voice was beautiful, through the whole song he kept staring at Nick, not breaking his gaze, not once. He seemed to know the whole song out of his head, he seemed to know perfectly where all the keys were.

_I'm not a perfect person_  
><em>I never meant to do those things to you<em>  
><em>And so I have to say before I go<em>  
><em>That I just want you to know<em>

_I've found a reason for me_  
><em>To change who I used to be<em>  
><em>A reason to start over new<em>  
><em>and the reason is you<em>

Nick was crying harder as Jeff finished to song, his voice cracking a little as he was crying, too.

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

Jeff stopped playing looking down at the piano, too afraid to look at Nick. He wiped away his tears. He slowly stood up, not looking at anyone as he turned to leave. He gasped loudly as a body crashed against his, warm arms wrapping around him tightly. Jeff hugged back from the second he realized it was Nick. Wrapping his arms around his waist holding him tightly and burying his face into the crook of Nick's neck.

"I'm so sorry, Nick. I'm so sorry for everything. I...I love you." Jeff's words were muffled but Nick could hear them clearly, he held Jeff even closer.

"It's okay..I forgive you. I love you 2. It's fine. I love you so much, Jeff."

Jeff leaned back enough to look Nick in the eyes. "God, I love you, I love you, I love you." Jeff said before Kissing Nick passionately, cupping his cheek as Nick's hand tangled in his hair.

The bell rang and Jeff pulled away.

"Let's go to my house and we'll talk."

"You don't have to, I want you to talk to me when you're ready."

"I am ready. common." Jeff took Nick's hand in his, tangling their fingers together and walked out of the room. unaware of the big smiles that were spread across the faces of the whole glee club.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you enjoyed. The song was: The reason by hoobastank. It was perfect for this story :) Please Review and let me know what you think. Also I love all of you :) <strong>

**-KlaineRomance**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hii guys so I'm warning you for Angst and smut. We finally get to know Jeff's story so most of this Chapter is angst. I hope you enjoy. I do not own Glee or Nick and Jeff.**

* * *

><p>Nick chuckled as he was pretty much dragged into Jeff's house and up the stairs. Balto running behind them, barking loudly. Jeff opened the door to his room, dragging Nick in and closing the door behind them. Jeff crashed their lips together, immediately relaxing as Nick put his arms around him and hold him close. They kissed for a while before Nick pulled back grinning widely and resting his head on Jeff's shoulder. Jeff wrapped his arms around the boy and held him close, kissing the top of his head.<p>

Nick closed his eyes at the feeling, humming happily. Jeff smiled and pulled Nick over to the bed, falling on it and pulling Nick with him. Nick snuggled as close as possible to Jeff's body, resting his head on his chest, his arm wrapped around the blondes waist. Jeff's arm wrapped around Nick while his other hand stroked Nick's hair.

They lay there in silence for a while, enjoying to feeling of being in each others arms again. Jeff smiled in Nick's hair as he breath in the sent. He really made a good choice. He loved Nick so much it was almost unbearable. Jeff took a deep breath. This was it. All the walls, all the masks he had been putting up for so many years...they were all about to get destroyed. They were not going to just fall and then be rebuilt again. They were gonna get destroyed.

"One day at school, Thad told me he had a crush on me. I was shocked, I had been crushing on Thad pretty badly for a few weeks and I never expected Thad to return these feelings. I had heard my dad tell story's about how it was a sin and it was wrong to love someone of the same gender, it wasn't natural. Preschool...We were so young and still I knew 100% sure I was gay..."

Nick listened carefully not daring to move, afraid Jeff would shut him out again. Nick's stomach did a weird flip and he frowned... He knew this was gonna be a sad story but he couldn't help the feeling in his stomach as Jeff said he was gay. Jeff had never really said anything about his sexuality before.

"So when Christmas break came around...everything changed. We were just having dinner when I told them I wanted to give Thad a Christmas present. My mom just smiled but my dad asked me why I wanted to do that. My mom said it was natural that I wanted to give him a present since he was my best friend. Of course I had to be stupid and say that it was because Thad loved me and I loved him... My mom didn't search anything behind it. After all it's normal that you love your best friend right ?"

Nick found himself nodding slowly and he started caressing the exposed skin of Jeff's waist.

"But of course my dad being the total dick he is asked me what I meant. Me being so young back then didn't think about what would happen if I told him. So I said we had a crush on each other...I still remember the sound of my mom's fork falling on the table and the way my dad choked on his wine. Before I knew it my dad had jumped up and dragged me out of my seat slamming me up against the wall. My mom begged him to put me down and pulled at his arm. He slapped her and then hit me in the stomach and in the face..."

Nick squeezed his eyes shut as he heard Jeff's voice crack. He hold Jeff even closer and kissed his chest through the fabric of his shirt.

"The rest of Christmas break was the worst time of my life. Every single day my dad would ask me if I was still sure about what I said. Me being the absolute idiot I was kept telling him I loved Thad. So he beat me up. Every day. My Christmas present were thrown away. I wasn't allowed to leave the house. I would only have breakfast. The rest of the day I would be sitting in my room, the door locked. And every night my dad would storm in and punch me before telling me to go to bed..."

Nick could tell Jeff was crying by now and began stroking up and down Jeff's sides.

"Shhh, take your time, Jeffy..." Nick said in a whisper. Jeff tightened his grip on Nick at his words. They remained silent for a while until Jeff had calmed down a little.

"One night my dad had gone out drinking. I was already lying in bed when I heard my mom and dad yelling at each other. I heard my mom shouting about how he was hurting me and that he had to stop then I heard my mom scream and not much later my dad burst into the room with a kitchen knife. I tried to hide beneath my duvet but of course it didn't help much. Somehow I had landed on the floor and my dad was hovering over me. Not much later the knife slid into the flesh of my wrist. I had expected it to hurt but it didn't...It felt good, my dad noticed this of course and laughed asking me if I liked that.. not waiting for a reply he slid the knife into my flesh a few more times until I passed out. I woke up the next day on the ground... He wouldn't have cared if I died that night."

"I'm so sorry Jeff." Nick whispered. Jeff ignored Nick and kept talking. He had to do this before his walls would come back up.

"After that night my mom never said anything about it again. She just ignored us. both of us. She found a job, making sure she had to travel a lot...I went back to school and ignored everything I hided all my bruises and scars under t-shirts and hoodies. At first they tried to talk to me and cheer me up. Until I punched Thad. I never wanted to hurt him. I swear I didn't. But I didn't have a choice. I couldn't let people know about me. The rest of the year remained the same. I would get beaten up by my dad when I came home from school. Every time he would ask me if I had made out with my 'boyfriend'..."

Jeff took a deep breath, calming down as he felt fresh tears coming up again.

"The next year I went to middle school and things got even worse... People would call me all kinds of names. I was a freak. I didn't talk I didn't smile. No one liked me. They didn't even try to talk to me... not that I minded. It's what I wanted. Then my dad found it pretty funny to come to school one day during lunch break and shout at me in the middle of the cafeteria. Something about me having fun between all the guys so I could drool over them cause yeah I was a gay and it was disgusting. People started to bully me. Shoving me into lockers, toss me into dumpsters. Beat me up even more, lock me into closets telling me to stay there or they would just yell words at me or tell me to kill myself."

"It all became to much and one night I found a razor in the bathroom. I remembered the strange, good feeling when my dad had cut me with the kitchen knife. That's the day I started cutting...In the next years I thought about killing myself a lot of times... But I didn't want to, somehow I wanted to keep fighting cause I know one day I will get out of here and leave everything behind. The cutting was just a way to remind me I was still very human... My last year at middle school I went to another school and decided I wasn't going to let them bully me again so I started punching and shoving people who would look at me in a way I didn't like. Soon they found out I was gay. of course because of my dad. They tried to bully me but I bullied them back even worse... soon they gave up. Or so I thought..."

Nick almost couldn't stand it anymore, he had started crying silently. He looked up at Jeff, seeing the tears slide down his face.

"Jeff... You don't need to tell all of this tonight... you can go on another time.." Nick whispered, softly wiping away the tears on Jeff's face and kissing his cheek.

"No...I need to do this tonight, Nicky."

Nick smiled a little at the nick name. He liked that.

"This guy named Jeremy started telling me he had a crush on me..We went on dates for some time and one night he said he loved me so I leaned in to kiss him but he pushed me away and out of nowhere all his friends came to us and they just laughed at me... I was furious I started punching him and soon a few of his friends had to pull me of him. He was bleeding but he was okay... No one ever tried to mess with me again. The same when I went to high school. My parents would be away in the week and my dad still beats me from time to time when he's home and I say something he doesn't like..which is pretty much everything I say, so I don't talk at home either. I'm still cutting myself, which of course you figured out..."

Nick knew the story was over but he couldn't think of anything to say so instead he just looked at Jeff with all the love he had and kissed the boy deeply, hoping Jeff knew how much he loved him.

Nick pulled away, both boys gasping for air. "you're such a strong person Jeff, you didn't give up...after all this time you kept going. You're such an amazing person Jeff, you just don't know it. You're gorgeous!"

Nick kissed him again and played with the hem of Jeff's shirt. Jeff pulled away.

"Nick...don't... you don't want to see my body..."

"Jeff, you're the most beautiful person I ever met...you're gorgeous. and those scars only tell me how strong you are. I'm not gonna love you any less because of some scars... we all have flaws Jeff."

Jeff bit his lip nervously but then nodded, holding his arms up as Jeff pulled of his long-sleeved shirt. Jeff immediately did the same, throwing Nick's shirt across the room and roaming his hands over his beautiful chest. Loving the way it felt under his fingers. Nick kissed him again. taking on of Jeff's wrist in his hands as he pulled away. He looked at them, glancing up at Jeff to make sure he wasn't making the blonde angry. Jeff just bit his lip looking down.

Nick smiled sadly kissing the palm of Jeff's hand and kissing all the way up his arm, shoulder and neck until his lips locked with Jeff's again.

"you're gorgeous.." Nick whispered against Jeff's lips. Jeff moaned silently and crashed their lips together. Nick softly nibbled on Jeff's lower lip, making Jeff moan louder. Nick snaked his tongue in brushing it against Jeff's and moaning loudly. The kiss started to heaten up and soon it was all tongue's and teeth.

Jeff unbuttoned Nick's jeans, zipping them opened and pulling away from the kiss to look at Nick. Nick nodded and kissed him again. His hands moving to unbutton Jeff's jeans as well. Soon both Jeans were lying on the floor and the two boys only had their boxers on.

Jeff's hand slid down Nick's sides and down to his lower back, cupping his as and softly squeezing it. Nick groaned and grind into Jeff. The blonde moaned loudly, pulling away from the kiss to throw his head back, arching his hips.

Nick attacked his boyfriend' neck. nibbling and sucking at the sensitive spot below his ear.

"you're so hot, Jeff." Nick whispered into his ear before liking the shell. Jeff moaned and shivered beneath him and Nick smirked. kissing down his neck, stopping at yet another sensitive spot and sucking on it until it became a dark purple spot.

Jeff's hip bucked up, searching for any kind of friction. Nick's hand shot down between them and he palmed the blonde through his boxers. Jeff moaned even louder, bucking up his hips again.

"Oh my...God Nick!" Jeff gasped between moans

Nick removed his hand, his erection throbbing painfully hard into his boxers, and grind down into Jeff's hard erection. They started thrusting into a slow pace at first, soon picking up speed as the kissed messily, rolling around on the bed, kissing and feeling everywhere they could reach.

"Jeff... I...So close!" Nick managed to gasp out between moans as Jeff was sucking on his neck, placing yet another hickey on his neck.

"Me to." Jeff mumbled against his skin, he then moved closer to Nick's ear breathing heavily. Nick moaned as he felt Jeff's hot breath on his ear. a shiver running down his spine.

"Come with me, Nicky." Jeff whispered before nibbling on his earlobe.

That was it, Nick practically screamed Jeff's name as he came hard in his boxers, Jeff watched as the boy he loved got into his orgasm and moaned loudly, shouting Nick's name and a few curse words as he came only 2 second later.

Jeff collapsed on top of Nick, both boys breathing heavily. Jeff rolled of of Nick, snuggling closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and resting his head on his chest.

"Nicky ?"

"Yeah ?"

"I love you so much."

Nick smiled widely, kissing Jeff's head, pulling him closer.

"I love you too, Jeffy...so much!"

"Please don't ever leave me..."

"Never."

"Promise ?"

"Promise" Nick whispered softly, sighing happily as Jeff pulled up the duvet over them. neither of them caring about their ruined boxers, cause this was perfect. And no one would ever take this away from them. Both boys had soft, happy smile on their face as they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope I did a good job in writing this chapter, it took me a while to get it good. So I hope I did a good. Please let me know what you think in a review. :) <strong>

**I Niff you all!**

**-KlaineRomance.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hiii guys, I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated, I'm normally a fast updater so I'm really sorry. I promise I'm gonna make it up to you guys somehow. But for now I just hope you'll enjoy the new chapter. **

**Warning for self harm and FLUFF. :D**

* * *

><p>Jeff frowned as he woke up, the room was dark, only the light of the moon creeping into the room from the window. His chest was pressed to Nick's back, his arm holding the brunet close. he smiled a little, listening to the soft breaths of the boy he loved. He snuggled his face into Nick's hair, taking in the sent and smiling softly as it tickled his face.<p>

Only then he notices how sticky he was and smirked as he remembered all that had happened the day before...

He remembered how he sang for Nick in front of the whole Glee club and told him he loved him, he remembered the tears in Nick's eyes as he did so, he remembered how he felt when he was finally able to kiss and hug Nick again. He remembered how he felt as Nick told him he loved him back, he remembered their heated make out session, the way all their clothes were thrown to the floor, the way Nick was moaning and grinding into him, kissing him senseless until they came in their boxers,..

He remembered how it felt to tell his story for the first time... the way all his walls and masks fell down. Jeff swallowed harshly, squeezing his eyes shut, God he hated this, he hated how this made him feel, no one cared about him, only Nick, and how long would it last before Nick realizes he deserves so much better? Jeff wanted to scream. Nick stirred slightly mumbling something Jeff didn't understand. He slowly released the boy and silently sneaked out of bed.

He took one glance back at the bed, making sure Nick was still asleep, before sneaking through the hall to the bathroom. Closing the door behind him, he slid down against it, sighing loudly.

His eyes started to sting and he cursed under his breath as he felt the fist tear escape from the corner of his eye, sliding down his cheek and falling on his naked chest. More tears began streaming down his face as he looked at his naked body, his arms covered in white and red scars, a few scars covering his chest.

A soft sob escaped his mouth, he wanted to scream, he wanted to yell and throw things around but he couldn't, Nick was asleep and he didn't want Nick to see him like this. Jeff had managed to keep everything under control when he told Nick everything and he was glad for that. Yes he loved Nick and he wanted him to know everything about him but he didn't want Nick to see how broken he was, What if Nick left him for being such a coward, being so broken and destroyed.

Jeff stood up looking at himself in the mirror. His sad face changed into one of disgust. Yes that's what it was. He was disgusted with himself. He hated the way he looked. most of all his scars but it wasn't only that, he hated how he was so thin you could see his ribs, he hated how pale he was, he hated how long his arms were, he hated his face, he hated his nose, he hated his mouth, he hated his eyes, he hated his hair, it was too bright... for someone he walked through life like a zombie, his hair was to bright. He just hated himself.

He groaned in frustration and grabbed the razor, his eyes locking with his own in the mirror, he didn't look down at his arm as he slid the razor through his flesh, only when he hissed in pain he looked down, watching the warm blood slide down his arm to his wrist and then slowly dripping to the ground.

He sighed as he noticed he cut too deep, and slowly sat down against the wall. He continued cutting as soft sobs escaped from his moans again. A louder sob escaped his mouth as he couldn't hold it back anymore, frustrated, angry and disappointed with himself he made more and more cuts, searching for spot that were still free.

* * *

><p>Nick shivered, he felt cold, oddly cold. His eyes fluttered open and looked around the room, as he spotted the white piano he rolled around looking for Jeff only to find the bed empty.<p>

"Jeff ?" Nick frowned at the sound of his voice, it was hoarse and sounded tired. He slowly sat op and slid out of bed, looking around the room. It was still dark outside and Nick started to feel a little worried. A weird feeling filled his stomach, he felt like he was going to be sick. He pushed it aside and walked into the hallway.

"Jeff ?" Nick called again, still no answer. He walked down the stairs but froze as he heard a loud sob. He turned around again walking back up the stairs and followed the sound.

Another sob was heard and Nick's eyes widened as he realized it was Jeff, he hurried down the hall and stopped at the bathroom. He knocked lightly.

"Jeff ? Are you okay ?"

Nick frowned as he heard Jeff gasp and rushed movements were heard from inside.

"Jeff ?"

"I'm fine, I'll be out in a second."

Jeff's voice sounded hoarse and shaky. Nick waited hesitantly for a while.

Nick froze again as he hear water stream and then a loud hiss from Jeff.

"Jeff ? Are you sure you're fine ? I'm coming in okay..." Nick reached for the door.

"Don't come in."

"Please Jeff it's fi-" Nick froze as he opened the door, there was blood on the ground, a razor lying on the ground covered in blood, Jeff was clutching his arm, blood still dripping to the ground, and looked horrified at Nick.

Nick rushed forward, removing Jeff's hand from his arm. Jeff jerked his arms back.

"Don't." Jeff said harshly.

"Jeff, I want to help, let me see..." Nick's voice was soft and caring.

"No. I don't want your help. I can deal with it."

"Don't push me away, Jeff! Not now, not again! Not after you told me you loved me and told me everything about your life!" Nick was frustrated now, but only because Jeff was hurt and he was pushing him away again.

tears welled up in Jeff's eyes again and Nick's heart broke at the sight.

"I'm sorry." The blonde said in a whisper.

Nick moved closer, cupping Jeff's cheek in his hand and caressing it softly. "It's alright, common, let me look, Jeff, let me help. We'll get through this together, okay?" Nick's voice was barely over a whisper and Jeff closed his eyes, leaning into the touch and listening to the soft sound of his voice.

Nick carefully took Jeff's hand in his, turning it around to look at the cuts. He felt sick again but managed to push it away. Jeff couldn't notice. He looked up at Jeff, only to find him staring at him, his eyes scared and worried.

Nick just sighed and took a towel, he held it under the water and started cleaning the wounds, the room was silent as Nick took care of Jeff's cuts.

"I'm really sorry." Jeff said in a whisper, breaking the silence and looking at Nick with pleading eyes.

Nick glanced up at him as he bandaged his arms. He softly let go of Jeff's arm and held his face between his hands.

"Listen, Jeff. I love you. I love you so much and I will love you no matter what. I told you before, I'm not gonna stop loving you for cutting yourself. I'm going to help you get through it. You just have to let me. Trust me. I love you and next time you feel like hurting yourself, you tell me and I can help you forget it. I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore..."

Jeff just nodded, his eyes looking everywhere but Nick.

"Look at me." Nick whispered.

Jeff locked eyes with him, and was surprised to see tears in his eyes.

"Nicky, please don't cry..." Jeff's voice broke a little and he wrapped his arms around Nick, holding him close. "Don't cry. I don't want you to cry or worry about me."

Nick pulled back a little to look in his eyes. "I love you of course I cry and worry about you. It's normal. Just promise me you'll tell me when you feel like hurting yourself again."

"I promise." Jeff nodded.

"Good, now come here." Nick's hand found the back of Jeff's neck and he pulled him in for a kiss. Jeff relaxed into the kiss, sighing happily and pulling Nick closer.

Nick broke away, resting their foreheads together and nuzzling Jeff's nose.

"Common, let's go to bed, we have to get up for school in a few hours."

* * *

><p>Jeff felt strangely happy as he walked through the hallways towards his locker with Nick, their hands tangled together. He could feel himself smiling, his cheeks started to hurt a little.<p>

"Hey Nick, Hey Jeff!" Kurt said happily as he fell into step with them.

"Hey Kurt." Jeff said, smiling even wider. surprised both Nick and Kurt.

Kurt just grinned at him.

"How are you two ?"

"Oh We-"

"We're great! How are you and Blaine ?" Jeff cut Nick of smiling at him and then looking back at Kurt who smiled widely at the mention of Blaine's name.

"We're great, he's so great! We're going to the Lima Bean after school. He's bringing Wes and David. you two wanna come too ?"

Jeff looked at Nick, who nodded and smiled lovingly at him.

"Yeah sure that sounds fun." Jeff said, letting go of Nick's hand and wrapping his arm around his waist instead.

"Okay, I can't wait it'll be so much fun. I'm gonna go talk to Mercedes and Tina now, I'll see you in Health Nick, and you at Lunch Jeff."

"Bye!" Nick and Jeff said at the same time, Nick watched Kurt walk over to the two girls and then looked at Jeff, a curious look in his eyes.

Jeff laughed a little. "Don't say anything, I know what you're thinking! I just feel happy, I've got you back and I love you and I'm not letting you go again."

"I love you even more when you're happy, I didn't even know that was possible."

Jeff grinned widely and pecked Nick on the cheek. "you're amazing, you know ?"

"I try." Nick said, chuckling.

Jeff laughed and shook his head before stopping at his locker to take his books.

"I have to go get my own books and go to class or I'll be late, I'll see you in French Class."

Jeff turned around to face Nick. "Alright, I'll see you then. I love you." Jeff said before leaning in a pressing a sweet kiss to Nick's lips. Nick smiled at him.

"I love you, too." Nick said over his shoulder as he walked away.

Jeff watched his walk for a while before shaking his head and smiling. He liked this, the happy feeling. He liked the way Kurt had talked to him, like he wanted to be friends, he liked how Nick seemed happier around him when he smiled, he liked how he was now. Yes. he could definitely get used to this. after all the crap in his life. He finally felt happy. For a second he wondered how long his luck would last but he pushed the thought away and slammed his locker shut, walking to class and wishing it would be second period soon so he could see Nick again.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you enjoyed happy!Jeff is awesome :D I enjoyed writing happy!Jeff. but how long will it last? Anyways, please let me know what you think in a review. Reviews make me happy 36<strong>

**-KlaineRomance**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, thank you for sticking with this story I appreciate it. So this is part 13. ALL FLUFFY and only a LITTLE bit of smut. So I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>It's been almost two months since Jeff told him everything and every day Nick was able to see a new part of Jeff. Life like this was great. Jeff hadn't cut since the night Nick walked in on him. The blond had kept his promise and would tell Nick when he felt like cutting. Nick knew the signs by now.<p>

Jeff's eyes would be wide and scared and he would be playing with his hands. Then he would say, "Nicky?" his voice would be small and broken. The only thing Nick needed to do was hold him close and distract him, they would watch a movie or go get coffee, or just make out on the bed until Jeff forgot about the cutting.

The scars were slowly fading, of course some of them were so deep they would never really go away but every week Nick would notice a few scars had disappeared and he would smile and kiss Jeff, then he would tell him he loved him and Jeff would say it back without hesitating.

Jeff looked happy, he had joined glee club and soon made friends with them. Of course the other students at school are still afraid of Jeff and stay out of his way. Nick decided that was kind of a good thing. Sure he wanted Jeff to have more friends but no one dared to say anything when Jeff took his hand in the hallway or wrapped his arms around him or kissed him. Nick felt save with Jeff and Jeff felt save with Nick. Too bad not _everyone_ who could hurt them was afraid of Jeff.

* * *

><p>Nick grinned widely as Jeff opened the door, a smile spreading across the blond's face as he saw his boyfriend. Jeff stepped away from the door, letting Nick come in, before closing it. It was a tuesday but they didn't have school today.<p>

"Hey, baby." Jeff said sweetly, wrapping his arms around Nick's waist.

Nick wrapped his own arms around the blond's neck and smiled at the nick name. "Hey gorgeous."

Jeff blushed at the nick name and looked down. Nick knew how insecure Jeff was and he wanted to remind him how beautiful he really was. Nick looked past the scars and past the scars was a beautiful boy, he was thin but not too thin, he skin was pale but was so soft and it seemed to glow, Nick always found himself staring at his boyfriends abs whenever he got the chance, Jeff has a beautiful smile, you couldn't help but smile with him when he did, his eyes were beautiful hazel with spots of green and yellow. His lips were a soft pink and then the hair, it was so soft and bright, Nick adored it.

Nick smiled fondly at the blushing boy and tilted his head up with two fingers, Jeff's eyes locked with his again and he smiled softly. "It's true, you know, you really are gorgeous Jeff. And one day you will see it too." Jeff smiled at that and leaned in, kissing the brown haired boy deeply and passionate.

Jeff dragged him into the living room, where they were met by Balto. The husky was used to Nick by now and barked happily, running up to the boy and jumping on him. Nick had learned how to balance himself and petted the dog lovingly.

"So what are the plans ?" Nick asked as Balto walked of towards the kitchen. He sat down beside Jeff on the couch and cuddled into his side. Jeff wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his head.

"Well we can watch a movie and then maybe go to the lima bean with some friends ?" Jeff asked cheerfully.

Nick nodded. "That sounds perfect." He smiled up at Jeff. "I'll go get some popcorn and coke, you can choose the movie, I chose last time."

Jeff nodded and kissed Nick quickly before letting him go and walking over to the pile of DVD'S next to the TV. He narrowed his eyes as his eyes ranked over the DVD's, biting his lower lip in concentration. _God why do we have so many movies ?_

Nick walked back into the room, bottle of coke and bole of popcorn in his hand. He stopped as he saw Jeff, looking at the DVD's. He looked absolutely stunning when he was concentrating on something. Jeff looked at him suddenly, a smirk on his lips. "You realize your being a total creep now, right ?" Nick just grinned and winked, walking over to the couch and placing the bole and bottle on the small table.

"So what are we watching ?"

"I'm not really sure... I honestly have no idea, any ideas ?"

"It's your turn to choose."

"But I don't know which one there are soooo many, Nicky." Jeff pouted, knowing this was Nick's weakness.

Nick rolled his eyes at the blond, mentally cursing himself for not being able to resist the puppy eyes. "God, fine, uhm... Lady and the Tramp."

Jeff smiled brightly. "You're such a sucker for Disney movies... I love it."

Nick grinned, holding Jeff's gaze for what felt like hours, Jeff turned away then, picking the movie and putting it in the player and pressing play.

He cuddled up with Nick,taking a blanket and covering their body's with it. Nick reached for the bole and propped some popcorn in his mouth before feeding Jeff some.

* * *

><p>as the movie ended, Nick snuggled up into Jeff's shirt and sighed contently, he loved days like this. Jeff smiled down at him lovingly, brushing his hair back and kissing his forehead. His arms wrapped tightly around the brown haired boy, pulling him even closer.<p>

Jeff's eyes started to burn as he realized how much Nick meant to him. He didn't want to lose him. never.

"Nicky?" Jeff's voice broke a little.

Nick's head shot up at that and Jeff bit his lip, mentally slapping himself this was how he sounded when he wanted to harm himself, but he didn't want that.

"No, no lay back down." Jeff gently, pulled Nick close to him. Nick's face snuggling into him again.

"What is it ?" Nick whispered softly, taking Jeff's hand in his and tangling their fingers together, squeezing softly.

"I just... Nicky, thank you. Thank you so much."

Nick looked up at Jeff, and brushed away a single tear that had escaped form his eye. "What are you thanking me for, Jeffy?"

"Everything, you mean so much to me Nick, you never gave up on me, you helped me through so much, you helped me open up to people again, you helped me with me cutting, you made me feel loved again, you showed me how it was like to be in love. I... I love you so much, Nicky? Please, just, just never leave me."

Nick gaped at his boyfriend in awe, tears welling up in his own eyes, he shifted slightly so he was sitting on his knees in front of Jeff. He brushed away the tears on the blond's face and kissed his nose.

"Jeff, I will never leave you. Ever. I love you so much Jeff. I don't think I'll ever be able to live without you again. So I promise you, baby, I will never leave you."

"Really ?"

"Really."

"Pinky promise ?" Jeff held up his pink.

Nick chuckled, shaking his head but Jeff pouted again, the tears in his eyes making it even more intense.

"Pinky promise." Nick agreed, linking his pink with Jeff's. His other hand cupped the back of Jeff's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Jeff moaned softly as their lips locked and slowly lay down, pulling Nick on top of him. Nick tangled his hand in Jeff's hair, pulling softly, making Jeff moan again.

Jeff's hands ran along Nick's sides, then disappeared under his shirt, his hand roaming over Nick's chest. The blond brushed his tongue over Nick's lower lip, making the shorter boy moan and open his mouth, allowing Jeff's tongue to dip into his mouth and brush his tongue against his. They found a slow rhythm, taking their time to explore each others mouths.

Jeff's hands went to Nick's back and disappeared in Nick's pants, squeezing his ass firmly, causing Nick to grind down into Jeff. They both moaned at the friction. The whole air seemed to change as Nick started to grind down into Jeff more firmly, their erections pressing into each other through the fabric of their pants. Their kiss turned messy, all tongues and teeth. Nick pulled more firmly on Jeff's hair, causing the blond to arch his back and meet Nick's thrusts. Jeff continues to squeeze Nick's ass, driving the brown haired boy crazy.

Nick broke away from the kiss, tilting his head and attacking Jeff's neck, kissing and nipping until he found the sensitive spot at his collar bone and sucked the skin into his mouth. Jeff threw his head back, giving Nick more space as they continued to thrust into each other. Nick's hand had disappeared under Jeff's shirt and he took a soft nipple between his fingers, playing with it as he continues to suck on his neck. Jeff moaned loudly at the sensation of it all together, squeezing Nick's ass firmly and crashing their erections together. Nick gasped at the firm grip and the friction on his cock.

"Nick... I.. I.. oh God... I'm goi-" Jeff moaned as Nick thrust into him again, firmly.

"I know... C-come with me, baby!" Nick gasped out, picking up his speed and thrusting into Jeff harder. Jeff moved to meet his thrust moaning loudly as his orgasm hit him, digging his fingers into Nick's ass cheeks. Nick followed immediately, throwing his head back and crying out Jeff's name. Nick kept thrusting through their orgasms before collapsing on top of Jeff, both boys breathing heavily.

"Lucky, you brought some of your clothes the other day, Or you would have to go to the Lima bean in those pants." Jeff chuckled, still catching his breath.

Nick laughed shortly, looking up at Jeff and pecking him on the lips.

"We should get cleaned up." Jeff whispered as he leaned back in for yet another kiss.

"Shower ?"

"Will you join me ?" Jeff asked, pouting once again.

"sure."

* * *

><p>Jeff kissed Nick sweetly as they stood in the kitchen an hour later.<p>

"Did you call Blaine ?"

"Yeah, they'll be there in 30 minutes, Kurt, Wavid and Thad are coming with him. I also called Mercedes, Santana and Britany."

"Great." Jeff said, pecking Nick on the cheek. "We should get going then."

Jeff grabbed Nick's hand and dragged him to the front door, taking his keys and turning to Nick again.

"I meant what I told you earlier, I don't want you to leave me, ever. I love you too much."

Nick smiled softly at Jeff, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I know and I wont. I love you too. I love you more then you can imagine!"

Jeff smiled and leaned in kissing Nick deeply, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling the boy flush against him.

As the front door burst open the two boys broke apart. Nick stared at the door in surprised and gasped as he felt Jeff tense up in his arms, his grip tightening around his waist.

"Jeff!" The voice was angry and dangerously low.

"Dad." Jeff said, his voice barely over a whisper. "What are you doing home on a tuesday?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading please let me know what you think in a Review! I love to hear your opinions :) Seems like we're getting angst in the next chapter. <strong>

**-KlaineRomance. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, like I said it's pretty angsty but hey don't worry it'll get better :) I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Dad." Jeff said, his voice barely over a whisper. "What are you doing home on a tuesday?"<p>

Jeff's dad laughed humorless, slowly stepping forward, making him look like a serial killer. "Didn't expect me, huh? I can see why..." his eyes drifted to Nick's arms protectively around Jeff's waist. His eyes locked with Nick's, sending him a message to let his son go. Nick didn't react, just glared back at him.

Nick didn't know what he was doing, he knew Jeff's dad was dangerous. _What are you doing, Duval. Even_Jeff _is scared of him._Nick pushed his thoughts away holding his glare, Jeff tried to break away from his grasp but he just tightened the grip.

"Step away from my son, you worthless f-"

"Don't!" Jeff growled, his voice dangerously low.

"What is it son? You can't accept the truth ? You can't accept it that he's-"

"I said don't!" Jeff snapped, finally breaking away from Nick's grasp and stepping closer to his father. Nick let out a small noise of protest.

Suddenly Jeff was shoved against the wall, his father holding him there. "You have to accept it Jeff! He's a fag, just like you! you're worthless, a waste of space, useless, disgusting!" His father spat, he drew back his fist and was about to connect it with Jeff's face as hand gripped his wrist. He turned around harshly, punching Nick in the face and shoving him to the ground, he straddled the boys waist holding his shoulders firmly, his nails digging in the fabric of the blue shirt.

"What are you gonna do, huh ? You're playing his prince now? Saving him? Bad move, faggot! You know for a moment I thought Jeff would come to his senses and date a beautiful girl one day, but you had to come along and ruin everything, didn't you. With your filthy fairy dust!" He punched Nick again, his fist connecting with the boy's jaw, Nick groaned in pain.

Jeff was pulling on his father's arms, trying to pull his father away from, Nick. It was useless his father remained in the same place, shouting at Nick and punching him over and over again. He tried to shove his father away but stopped his actions at the words that left his father's mouth.

"What do you even want with him! Nobody likes him, he's worthless, a freak, a waste of space, nobody wants to be his friend, so why would you want to be his disgusting boyfriend huh ? Or are you like him? Do you cut yourself to, do you hate yourself like he does, don't you talk to people, don't you have friends. He's nothing but a Worthless piece of shit!" He grabbed Jeff's arm jerking him forward, rolling up his sleeves. "See, what would you want with someone like him, boy? Why would you want a depressed, broken piece of shit, a faggot!"

Nick had had enough, he could see Jeff stiffen, he could see the hurt in his eyes at the man's words. He had crossed the line.

Jeff gasped at the flash of pure anger in Nick's eyes, never ever had he seen Nick like that. His eyes looked like they were on fire, he was furious. Nick's arms shot away from his father's grasp, punching him hard in the jaw and shoving him off, it was Nick's turn to straddle the man's waist.

Nick punched him over and over again, he knew he had to stop before he went too far but he was furious. "Who do you think you are! You're the worthless piece of shit here! do you know that! He's your son for crying out loud, who are you, Satan ? You're disgusting! Do you know the reason why Jeff cuts himself ? Why he never talks, why he doesn't have friends ? It's all because of you! You don't deserve to live! you're pathetic!" Nick spat, continuing his punching. Hands grabbed his arms and he was dragged of the man.

"Nick, Nick, Baby, you need to stop you're going to kill him." Jeff said, wrapping his arms around Nick's waist, trying to calm him down.

"I don't care, Jeff! He deserves it. He's the reason you are like this. He deserves all the crap in the world!" Nick tried to get out of Jeff's grasp but Jeff held him tighter dragging him out the door towards the car.

"Nick, I know, just don't. You're not like him, let's go okay, just calm down." Jeff pushed Nick against the car, turning him around so he could look him in the eyes. "Calm down, it's fine, let's just go, he's not worth it, Nicky. Let me take care of you." Jeff stepped closer, his body flush against Nick's, He smiled softly as he could feel Nick relax against him. Nick nodded slowly and Jeff leaned down to kiss him gently before opening the door from the passenger seat and walking around to get in the car himself.

* * *

><p>The ride to Nick's house was silent, Nick had texted their friends, telling them they wouldn't make it to the lima bean and that they could go tomorrow. Kurt had replied soon, telling them it was fine and they would indeed go tomorrow instead.<p>

Jeff glanced at Nick now and then, looking for any kind of emotion, _anything_, but nothing came, he just sat there his face blank as he stared out of the window. He sighed he felt like crap and longed for the feeling of cold metal sliding through his flesh, but he couldn't give in, not now, not after all this time without cutting, he couldn't start again. He felt like crying or screaming, maybe both... He still didn't understand why his dad was home on a tuesday, he never wanted Nick to get hurt, but there he sat, the boy he loved, staring blankly out of the window, bruises forming all over his face and his lip and nose bleeding. It was weird to know his dad had done this. Yes of course he knew his dad was like that, but he had never hurt anyone except from him and his mother.

_what would you want with someone like him, boy? Why would you want a depressed, broken piece of shit, a faggot!_The words raced through his mind over and over again. He couldn't help the thought that came into his mind next. _He's right why would Nick want someone like me, I'm worthless. Nick could do so much better then him. Nick shouldn't have to go through all this. He deserves someone who wasn't broken and worthless._His hands started to tremble, as did his whole body and he pulled over, knowing he wasn't able to ride like this.

Nick looked over at Jeff in confusion but it was soon replaced by worry as he saw the boy's body shaking. He shifted in his seat, grabbing Jeff's hand, slowly caressing the back with his thump.

"Jeffy ? Are you okay?" Nick asked in a whisper, mentally slapping himself _of course he isn't okay you idiot. _

"He's right..." Jeff said, his voice breaking and a sob escaped from his throat.

"What do you mean, babe?" his voice was gentle and soft.

"You deserve better then me, Nick. I'm worthless and broken, what would you want with me if you could get so much better." tears were rolling down the blond's face as he looked up to meet Nick's gaze.

Nick swallowed, pushing back his own tears. "No, no Jeff don't say that! Don't listen to him, you're not worthless! you're not a waste of space or a piece of shit! you're wonderful Jeff, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. You're.." Nick swallowed again. "You're my first love. You mean so much to me Jeff, I, I want to see and do everything with you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want to make you happy, Jeff, cause you're so gorgeous when you smile. You never deserved any of the crap your father gave you. You're amazing, you're perfect you're everything I ever wanted and don't let anyone tell you otherwise!"

Jeff stared at Nick in awe before reaching out, taking Nick's face between his hands and Kissing him passionately. Nick hissed and was about to kiss him back when Jeff broke away.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about that... we should go to your house so I can take care of that...a-are your parents home ?"

"Yes, Jeff, I want you to stay at my house tonight."

Jeff looked at him surprised before shaking his head.

"Jeff, please, I'm not letting you go back there he's probably furious, he'll hurt you."

"I can handle it." Jeff said stiffly.

"Jeff ? Jeff, no. You're not gonna do this again, because of him. You're not going to shut me out, we've come this far, please don't back down again."

Jeff sighed, squeezing Nick's hand. "I'm sorry...," he swallowed "Nicky?"

"I know, Jeff. I know you want to cut yourself, I saw your face earlier when you were driving."

Jeff nodded, looking down in his lap. "I'll never be able to stop..."

"Jeff, you haven't cut in over a month! I'm not gonna let you do it again. You're able to stop, you just have to bite through it and don't give in."

"I can't do it without you" Jeff whispered.

"I'm not leaving you."

suddenly Jeff began humming, Nick raised his eyebrows in confusion but remained silent as Jeff began to sing.

_The lights go out all around me_

_One last candle to keep out the night_

_And then the darkness surrounds me_

_I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died_

_And all that's left is to accept that it's over_

_My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made_

_I try to keep warm but I just grow colder_

_I feel like I'm slipping away_

Nick watched in awe at the pure emotions on Jeff's face. his eyes started to well up with tears and he let them slowly slide down his face, holding Jeff's hand tight

_After all this has passed, I still will remain_

_After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain_

_Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again_

_And there'll be beauty from pain_

_You will bring beauty from my pain_

_My whole world is the pain inside me_

_The best I can do is just get through the day_

_When life before is only a memory_

_I'll wonder why God lets me walk through this place_

_And though I can't understand why this happened_

_I know that I will when I look back someday_

_And see how you've brought beauty from ashes_

_And made me as gold purified through these flames_

They were both crying now and Jeff turned his head to look at him, singing his heart out

_After all this has passed, I still will remain_

_After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain_

_Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again_

_And there'll be beauty from pain_

_You will bring beauty from my pain_

_Here I am at the end of me_

_Tryin' to hold to what I can't see_

_I forgot how to hope_

_This night's been so long_

_I cling to Your promise_

_There will be a dawn_

_After all this has passed, I still will remain_

_After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain_

_Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again_

_And there'll be beauty from pain_

_You will bring beauty from my pain_

Nick reached out and wiped away the tears on Jeff's face before leaning in to kiss him gently.

"I love you" Nick whispered against Jeff's lips, resting their foreheads together.

"I love you too" Jeff whispered back, lips locking with Nick's once again.

"Let's go home." Nick said as they broke apart.

Jeff smiled, nodding and starting the car again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey so I hope you liked this chapter, please don't kill me :) Let me know what you think in a review, thank you 36<strong>

**-KlaineRomance**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, Chapter 15, wow we've come sooo far, I just want to thank you all for reading and reviewing this means so much to me. This chapter is kind of slow and angsty at the end. Not much happens but we needed more details about Nick's life so here goes nothing:**

* * *

><p>Jeff sighed as he stopped in front of Nick's house. Nick looked over at him smiling sadly and reaching out to squeeze Jeff's hand. Jeff smiled at the gesture and locked his eyes with his boyfriend's.<p>

"You can do this Jeff, my parents will love you."

"Yes until they find out how messed up I am."

"No, they'll understand."

"how do you know ?" Jeff raised an eyebrow as Nick looked down in his lap

"I just know, okay," Nick snapped but immediately regret it and sighed. "Let's go inside, it'll be fine."

Jeff didn't buy it, something was wrong. deciding to let it go he sighed and nodded, letting go of Nick's hand and getting out of the car. He waited for Nick to catch up with him and intertwined their fingers.

Nick took a deep breath as he walked in, his parents would freak out, he was still bleeding and his face was badly bruised, he could feel the stinging in his face. He dragged Jeff inside and closed the door with a thud.

"Nick, honey is that you ?" A woman's voice shouted from the kitchen.

"Yes mom, It's me, I brought Jeff, Is dad home ?"

A woman appeared, her long chocolate brown hair swaying behind her, she had blue eyes and was truly beautiful.

"Jeff it's so great to finally meet you, Nick has told us so much about you. You're even more handsome then he made us believe." Mrs. Duval wrapped Jeff in a hug, the blond seemed taken aback by the gesture but quickly hugged the woman back.

"It's nice to meet you, ."

"Oh please call me Saphira, Jeff" The woman said with a big smile. She turned to Nick then and gasped, hastily making her way to her son.

"Nick what happened to your face,Honey?" She softly touched his face making Nick wince slightly. "common go put ice on that, I'll go get your dad upstairs."

As Nick sat down in the couch he sighed, Jeff was holding ice against his jaw and eye. Jeff smiled softly at Nick, earning a small smile back.

"Your mom is really nice." Jeff said after a few minutes of silence.

Nick just smiled, after a while he finally spoke, "Yeah she's great, I told you she was really accepting."

"She doesn't know me yet, once she knows how messed up I am she'll shut me out, like everyone else."

"Jeff no that not true, my parents will understand."

Jeff was about to answer when Mrs and Mr. Duval walked back in. Jeff stood up walking towards the brown haired man, his eyes were dark brown and he was a little smaller then Jeff. He had a welcoming smile on his face.

"You must be Jeff, it's nice to meet you. Please call me Justin" he extended his hand and Jeff took it, shaking it firmly

"Nice to meet you, Justin." Jeff said with a small smile. Saphira was now sitting next to Nick looking closely at his face.

"These are not gonna look pretty."

"What happened, son?" Justin asked, frowning in concern

"It's nothing, dad. I'm fine."

"Well dinner is ready, are you eating with us Jeff ?"

Jeff looked at Nick not sure what to do.

"Oh don't be shy, we have enough, common." Justin said, chuckling and patting Jeff on the shoulder.

Dinner was silent, it wasn't awkward and Jeff was enjoying himself, it had been so long since he had dinner with someone else. usually it was just him even when his parents were home he had to take care of himself all the time, not that he minded. But it was a nice change.

"Nick, You need to tell us what happened, honey. These bruises are really bad." Saphira said, a worried tone in her voice.

"You're not getting bullied again, right?" Justin said protectively.

Jeff's eyebrows shot up at Justin's words, he took a bite from his meat as he watched Nick silently, The boy was looking down at his plate, shuffling uncomfortably in his seat.

"Nick ? Please tell me you're not getting bullied again." Saphira said, laying her hand on top of her son's.

"No, I'm not getting bullied, I mean of course not everyone is nice but they're not bullying me trust me."

Jeff glanced between Nick and Justin, Nick was still avoiding to look at them and Justin was narrowing his eyes at him taking in the boy in front of him. Jeff remained silent and ate his food.

"Son, You're acting different, if something is wrong you need to tell us."

Nick just sighed, picking at his food.

"Nick honey you're not cutting yourself again, right?"

Jeff chocked on his potatoes and his fork fell on his plate with a loud noise, he started coughing harshly as all eyes fell on him including Nick's. Justin patted his back firmly helping Jeff out of it. After a while the blond managed to take his breath and took a sip of his water. He looked at Nick who squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

"Mom, I- I'm not cutting myself okay, and I'm not getting bullied, I just got into a fight because of a stupid thing, it's nothing to worry about. Can me and Jeff be excused ?"

The brown haired woman sighed before nodding. "Yeah sure..."

"Oh and can Jeff stay here tonight ?"

"As long as you keep your door open I'm fine with it." Justin said, looking between the two boys.

Nick stood up and walked upstairs, Jeff following closely behind. Once they were in Nick's room they sat down on the bed. Jeff didn't know what to say, he just found out Nick used to cut himself like he did but, where were the scars ? There were no scars on his arms. The blond looked down at Nick's wrists but nothing, he frowned keeping his gaze on his arms like the scars would magically appear.

Jeff wondered what had happened to Nick, Nick seemed so strong, like nothing could touch him, kind of like Kurt, they were both strong and proud of who they were, well but Nick didn't scream Gay diddy gay gay like Kurt did, but still Jeff couldn't imagine how his boyfriend could ever be in the same situation as him. Broken and defeated.

"I know what you're thinking." Nick said suddenly, breaking through Jeff's train of thoughts. The blond noticed he was still looking at Nick's arms and looked up quickly. Nick sighed and stood up, After a while he pulled down his pants and took of his socks. Jeff gasped at the sight and stood up, kneeling down in front of Nick's legs and tracing a finger over them, Nick's ankles thighs were covered in white scars.

"Nick..." Jeff whispered and Nick stepped back pulling out some sweatpants and putting them on, hiding his scars.

"Nick ?" Jeff said louder this time, his voice filled with concern.

"Don't, Jeff. I don't want to talk about it. It's the past. it doesn't matter."

"It does matter! What could have caused you to do this. It matters Nick!"

"Jeff! I said I didn't want to talk about it!" Nick's voice cracked and his legs gave away he dropped to the floor as a loud sob escaped his mouth. Jeff's heart ached at the sound and he hastily dropped down next to Nick and pulled him in his arms, holding him tight. Nick clenched his fist into Jeff's shirt, burying his face in the blond's chest. Loud, heartbreaking sobs filled the room as Nick continued to cry. Jeff just held him close, pushing back his own tears as he whispered soothingly into Nick's hair.

"I-I can't t-tell you J-jeff, It's t)...to m-much." Nick gasped between sobs.

"It's okay, shhh it's fine. Everything will be fine." Jeff whispered, rocking him back and forth.

That night Jeff learned that he and Nick had more in common then he ever thought.

* * *

><p>Nick woke up with a start, blinking against the light of the sun. He was laying in his bed, curled up in Jeff's arms. His eyes burned and his throat was dry and it hurt as he swallowed. Jeff must have carried him here after he fell asleep.<p>

Nick sighed, he knew his secret would come out sooner or later. Jeff would see his legs someday anyways, but Nick had hoped to keep it a secret a little longer. He knew he had to tell Jeff what had happened and he didn't know he was ready for it. He stared up at the ceiling as memories entered his mind.

_"Hey Duval, I think you lost something!" James said laughing as he held up a black notebook. _

_"How did you get that ?" Nick asked as he glanced at Sam, his best friend. Sam frowned at him and Nick looked away quickly. _

_"Doesn't matter where I got it, FAG." _

_Nick flinched at the sound. This couldn't be happening, James had his journal and he had read it. _

_"Does your little friend know you're a filthy fag ?" James said looking at Sam. Sam just looked chocked glancing between Nick and James. _

_"Does he know you're having a crush on him ?" _

_"You have a CRUSH on me ?" Sam shouted, his face crunching up in disgust as he stepped back towards James. _

_James opened the Journal and flipped a few pages before opening his mouth to speak. _

_"No please don't." Nick whispered lamely. People had started staring and James friends had joined in a circle around Nick. _

_"Dear Sam, I wish I could tell you how I feel about you. All I think about is how your lips would feel against mine. How our hands would fit together. But I'm too scared of rejection, I don't want to lose you, I love you too much. One day I'll be brave enough. one day. I love you. love, Nick." _

_Everyone was laughing and Sam just looked pissed and ready to murder him. Sam stepped forward, grabbing Nick by the collar and shoving him against the locker._

_"You think you can write about me like that, homo ? You're disgusting I can't believe I was best friends with a faggot. You disgust me, Nick. You're a filthy fag!" Sam's fist connected with Nick's Jaw and then again with his stomach. The black haired boy let Nick fall to the ground and kicked him again in the side. Soon James had joined and they continued kicking and punching, laughing every time Nick groaned in pain. No one came to help, no student, no teacher, no one. They all just walked by, their faces showing nothing else but disgust. When Nick didn't move anymore they all disappeared, laughing and high fiving each other. _

_It took Nick almost twenty minutes to be able to do something, he fished out his phone and called his mom before passing out. The next thing he knew he was home and laying in his bed, every part of his body hurt as he stood up and walked to his bathroom, he filled a cup of water and sipped it carefully. His phone in his pocket ringed and he fished it out._

_From Sam: Did you kill yourself already Duval ? I can't believe you're a fag. You're a disgusting faggot!_

_Nick started sobbing his entire body stinging with pain as he shook harshly, his hand slammed against the wall over and over again, until his eyes fell on the razor. Without thinking he grabbed it and slid down to the ground, he rolled up his pants and slid the cold metal into his flesh over and over again until he started to feel light-headed._

Nick's thoughts were interrupted as he felt soft lips against his cheek, he turned his head to see Jeff smiling softly at him.

"Hey, gorgeous." Jeff said in a whisper.

Nick smiled a little. "Hey" he kissed Jeff softly and snuggled up into his chest, hoping Jeff would just forget about everything and give him time.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked it. Please let me know what you think in a review. :) I Niff you all :) <strong>

**-KlaineRomance x36**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, so here's Chapter 16 :) I had a writers block but I got some help :) I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>As Nick and Jeff entered the kitchen they were met with pancakes, Saphira looked up from her phone and smiled at the boys.<p>

"Good morning, boys. I made pancakes as you can see, I have to go to work so I can't stay." She kissed Nick's head, as the boys sat down and smiled warmly at Jeff. "It was nice to finally meet you, Jeff. You can stay whenever you want."

"Thank you, Mrs Duval. It was a pleasure to meet you and Mr Duval."

Saphira laughed softly. "Please, Jeff we already told you, you don't have to call us Mrs and Mr Duval."

Jeff just smiled shyly and Saphira said goodbye once more before leaving the house. Breakfast was spent in silence, Jeff glanced at Nick every now and then, only to find Nick with a distant look in his eyes, staring in front of him as he ate his pancakes. Jeff sighed at the sight and shook his head slightly. He couldn't deny it, he was worried about Nick. He had never seen Nick fall apart like that. He had seen Nick depressed after Jeff had hit him but never had he seen Nick break down like that. Nick had cried for more then two hours, he didn't even know that was possible. Eventually Nick had fallen asleep in his arms.

Jeff sighed again. "Nick?"

Nick looked up at Jeff, knowing what was coming. "Yeah?"

"I, I just- You know I'm here for you right ? And you helped me through so much, I just want you to know I'm here if you want to talk about it."

Nick smiled warmly at the blond, cupping his cheek and caressing it softly. "I know Jeff, I'll tell, just not now. When I'm ready, I'll tell you."

"Okay.." Jeff whispered, nodding and leaning forward to capture Nick's lips in a passionate kiss.

"Do you want to go to the Lima bean ?" Jeff asked as they broke apart.

"But we're going tonight with Kurt and the others."

"I know but I need my morning coffee."

"We have coffee here to, you know." Nick said grinning widely.

"Nickyyy," Jeff pouted adorably "It's not the same!"

Nick chuckled and kissed Jeff again. "alright"

Jeff beamed and Nick laughed at him. "You're adorable, you know that ?"

Jeff just blushed and dragged Nick to the front door. Nick checked himself in the mirror next to the door. "Oh my God, I look horrible." The brown haired boy said, poking his bruises and wincing at the contact.

"You still look perfect to me, now come on."

Nick chuckled "You're just saying that because you want your coffee."

Jeff raised a hand to his heart as he gasped mockingly. "I would never do such thing!" He whined.

Nick just slapped his arm playfully, kissing his cheek as he pasted him out of the door.

* * *

><p>The boys sat in comfortable silence at the Lima bean, coffee in hand and staring lovingly at each other.<p>

"You happy now ?" Nick asked after a while, sipping from his cup.

"Very." The blond grinned.

"So are you going back home tonight ?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Jeff stared down in his cup and Nick placed his hand on Jeff's.

"You know you're always welcome at my house right ?"

"yeah I know, but your parents will start asking questions..."

"Jeff, you've seen how they are with me, I... used to be in the same situation, they will help you."

Jeff glanced up at Nick, who just looked uncomfortable now. Jeff figured he hated to bring it up.

"Yeah I know. I hope my dad is gone, I still don't know why he came home on a_Tuesday_..."

Nick nodded. "You know we're getting so many free days lately... or is this just normal at McKinley?"

Jeff laughed, "Yeah it's kind of normal, but it's more then other years though."

Nick just nodded and sipped his coffee again. Jeff cleared his throat, standing up.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom,"

"sure," Nick said, smiling.

Nick watched as Jeff walked of towards the bathroom. He loved moments like these, when he could just sit and talk with Jeff. It had taken so much time to finally have a normal conversation with Jeff. They still had their problems but Nick liked the way it was going.

"Well, well if this isn't Nick." A familiar voice said.

Nick looked up, locking eyes with a tall, chestnut haired boy in a blazer uniform.

"Sebestian," Nick smiled, standing up and hugging the boy. "What are you doing here ?"

"Well why do you go to a coffee shop Nick ?" The boy said laughing, as he slid into Jeff's seat, placing Jeff's cup to the side and placing his own in front of him. "So how are things going ? We miss you at Dalton."

"Oh I'm fine, I miss you guys too, I've seen Blaine, Wavid and Thad though."

"I've heard, you didn't invite me, Duval ?" Sebastian said with a smirk.

"You came to Dalton a week before I left, I didn't even get the chance to get your phone number."

"Ah then I forgive you. Give me your phone though,"

Nick slid his phone in Sebastian's hand, before sipping his cup again. Sebastian typed in his phone number before handing the phone back to Nick.

"So what's with the face, you're not getting bullied are you ?"

"No no it's not that, I just got into a fight with someone."

"Ah, bless fight club huh."

"you know I can't talk about it."

"I joined so actually we can." Sebastian said grinning. "I have to admit you're looking hot Nicolas."

Nick blushed looking down. Someone cleared his throat and Nick immediately recognised the noise as Jeff.

Nick and Sebastian both looked up, Sebastian didn't look impressed while Nick smiled nervously at Jeff.

"Jeff, this is Sebastian Smythe, he's a friend from Dalton."

Jeff nodded at Nick's words, his eyes never leaving Sebastian's face. Sebastian held out a hand and Jeff glared at it for a second before shaking it.

"So, _Sebastian._ I'm Jeff, Nick's _boyfriend_ so I would appreciate it if you stop flirting with it." Jeff said as nicely as possible. Nick looked down and shook his head. He knew how Sebastian was but he also knew how Jeff was, this couldn't end good.

"I like a good challenge, and since Nick has one fine ass I will accept it and before you can even blink, I will have Nick on his knees in the bathroom, screaming my name." Sebastian smirked evilly at the blond on front of him, unaware of what he was capable of.

Nick watched nervously and was surprised when Jeff just sighed and held his hand out to Nick, Nick didn't hesitate and grabbed Jeff's hand, allowing the blond to pull him towards him, Jeff cupped the back of his neck and crashed their lips together in a hot, passionate kiss.

When Jeff finally broke away, Nick felt light headed and a little dizzy, he was panting. Jeff simply took his breath away. Jeff sat down and pulled Nick in his lap, glaring as an older couple looked at the in disgust.

Jeff raised an eyebrow towards Sebastian who was just smirking approvingly.  
>"So this is how it's gonna go <em>Smythe<em>, Since Nick said you're a friend I'm gonna forgive you for what you just said and act like I didn't hear anything, You should probably thank Nick for that cause I'm sure you adore you're precious meerkat face. Now you can go on talking to my boyfriend, but I swear to God if you say one more thing about Nick that doesn't sound good in my ears, I will _End_you. And then _you_ will be the one begging, only it won't be from pleasure." Jeff finished with a grin before taking his coffee and sipping from it.

Nick couldn't help but smile at Jeff's words, it was nice to know Jeff was so protective over him. Sebastian didn't seem to be scared, he just had an amused smile on his face and Nick knew this wasn't over yet. Sebastian loved challenges and Jeff just proved that this was a big one, The warbler wouldn't give up that easily and withing 5 minutes he will come up with a reply and Jeff will snap.

Sebastian grinned at Nick and the brown haired boy knew it was coming now. "well Nick, Blaine told me your boyfriend was a badboy, but it seems like he's just a hopelessly in love with you and obviously scared I will tap that fine ass of yours and make a begging mess of you while he will just be pissed he wasn't your first, cause let's face it Nicky you just scream "vigrin". Normally I would suggest a threesome but you're boyfriends blond hair just reminds me too much of a lesbian and vagina's just make me want to puke," Sebastian smirked his eyes never leaving Nick's face, said boy could feel his boyfriend tense up underneath him as Sebastian kept talking. "So I would suggest you dump the lesbian so I can show you what a real man is as I fuck your mouth and show you all the corners of my room."

Nick gasped as Jeff shot away from his seat causing Nick to almost fall to the ground, he looked at Sebastian only to see he wasn't there anymore. Sebastian was pinned to the ground, a furious looking Jeff straddling him. Jeff's fist connected with Sebastian's nose and the warbler cried out in pain, one of the workers in the shop reached out to pull Jeff away but Nick hastily stepped forward and stopped him.

"Don't, he's gonna hurt you, let me do this." Nick said

The man just sighed and nodded, watching as Jeff continued to yell and punch. Nick wasn't really listening but he was 100% sure it wasn't anything good. He carefully took Jeff's arm but the blond shrugged him of. Nick sighed.

"Jeff! Stop it!" he grabbed Jeff's arm again, finally getting the blond's attention and pulling him off. Sebastian groaned in pain, clutching his face before standing up and stumbling his way outside, without looking back. People in the shop were staring and Nick gave them all an apologetic look before taking Jeff outside.

Jeff was mumbling insults under his breath and Nick couldn't help but smile, once they were at the car he turned to face Jeff and wrapped his arms around his neck. Jeff finally seemed to relax as he looked Nick in the eyes.

"Why are you even friends with him ?"

"He isn't really a friend he came to Dalton a week before I left so I don't know him_that_well, but he's always like that. Just ignore him."

"But how can you let him talk about you like that!"

"Because I know how he is and I just ignore it. But you were sweet though, the jealous, protective boyfriend thing ? Super cute" Nick said with a grin.

Jeff just shook his head, laughing softly before leaning down to kiss Nick.

"So is it true what he said ?"

"What ?"

"About you being a virgin?" Jeff could feel a light blush creeping up his face and he mentally slapped himself as Nick grinned at the sight.

"Yeah, I'm a virgin... You're my first boyfriend."

Jeff's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really ?"

"Really." Nick chuckled at his boyfriends surprise.

"Me too and you're also my first boyfriend so we're good."

Nick smiled and kissed Jeff again. Jeff smiled against his lips before losing himself in the kiss, deepening it by tilting his head and pulling Nick flush against him.

Both boys unaware of a man watching them in a black car.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, end of this chapter :) did you guys like it ? PLEASE let me know what you think in a review :) <strong>

**-KlaineRomance x36**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hii guys, here's Chapter 17 :) a lot of angst in this one so be prepared. I hope yuo enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Jeff and Nick had gone back to Jeff's house only to find the house empty, Jeff's dad was gone and Jeff managed to convince Nick he would just sleep in his own house tonight. Nick wan't really font of the idea but had quickly agreed as Kurt called him.<p>

Nick didn't even get the chance to say something as Kurt began rambling about these boots he wanted and Blaine couldn't go with him because he had school. Nick frowned at that, Sebastian should have been at Dalton when they were at the Lima Bean. He just shrugged it of, this was Sebastian, he didn't go by rules, he did whatever the fuck he wanted. After a lot of "pleaseeee" Kurt finally managed to convince Nick to go to the mall with him.

Jeff was clearly amused by this and was laughing at him. The chocolate-brown haired boy narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend before smirking. Jeff immediately stopped laughing as he saw this. Nick managed to drag Jeff with him to the mall.

So now here they were walking shop in and out as Kurt continued rambling about Blaine and how adorable he was. Nick was used to this by now and was just smiling brightly Kurt and Blaine were his two best friends and he loved seeing them happy.

Nick chuckled as Jeff mumbled so curse words under his breath beside him. Nick glanced back at Kurt before turning to Jeff smiling slightly at the annoyed look on the blond's face. "You really don't like shopping, do you ?"

Jeff shook his head and smiled apologetic.

Nick grinned "Alright, go home."

"Are you sure ?"

"Yeah of course, you don't live that far so you can take the bus or just walk. Or I could give you my car keys and th-"

"Babe, it's fine, thanks. I'll just walk."

"okay, I'll call you when I'm home."

"Wait weren't we going to the Lima bean with Kurt and Blaine tonight."

"No, Blaine canceled, he has a big test tomorrow, but we'll go later this week." Kurt said, smiling sadly.

"Oh alright, I'll just go now," Jeff leaned down and kissed Nick softly "I love you."

Nick smiled lovingly "I love you, too."

Jeff kissed the top of Nick's head before walking off, glaring at two girl that were staring at him.

Nick sighed dreamily as he watched his boyfriend walking away.

Kurt smiled fondly, "You two are totally adorable. It's amazing how much you changed Jeff."

Nick smiled slightly as they started walking again, "I didn't change him, I just made him realize it's okay to have flaws and to be yourself."

"You never told anyone what was wrong with him."

"I know, and I don't plan on doing it. Jeff has a horrible past and has a lot of problems," Nick sighed again. "But we're getting through it together."

"You know it's been ages since we've been alone, Jeff is always on your side, you two are pretty much inseparable, Niff." Kurt grinned widely

"Niff ?"

"Oh God, you didn't know ?" Kurt said a mix a amused and surprised in his eyes

Nick frowned, "What are you talking about ?"

"Niff, Nick and Jeff, Niff. Like Wavid. They started it, since you came up with the 'Wavid' thing they decided to get you back so The warblers and The New directions we all call you that now. I can't believe you guys didn't notice."

"Oh God, a couple name ? Now I feel like I'm married to him or something. Oh God and since we're talking about me and Jeff, I need to buy him something, we're almost two months together now."

"So do you have any idea what you wanna give him ?"

"No, not yet but we have time." Nick said as he looked around. He smiled brightly then and grabbed Kurt's arm dragging him over to the shop as an idea popped inside his head.

"A jewelry shop ? Oh God please tell me you're not gonna ask him to marry you."

Nick laughed loudly at that. "Oh my God, Kurt. No! are you crazy? we're seventeen. I want to give him a promise ring, I know it sounds cliche and all that, but this is not just about our relationship, I want him to know I'll always be someone he can turn to if he needs help, even if we're not together anymore, I want to be there for him whenever he needs me and I want him to know that."

Nick was staring at Kurt now, waiting for his reaction. Kurt blinked slowly for a while before grinning. "That's actually really sweet and all kinds of adorable and you should totally do that!"

"I know right," Nick beamed as he went to choose the rings. "I think I'll buy a necklace for them, though. Jeff doesn't really seem to be the kind of guy that would wear a ring, and if he does, he still can."

* * *

><p>Jeff hummed happily as he walked home, his dad was gone, Nick seemed to be okay now and he just felt great. To be honest the blond was happy he could go home, he <em>really<em>didn't like shopping. Especially with Kurt. Sure he liked the guy he was an amazing friend and his bitch face is just priceless but God he and his fashion.

Jeff frowned slightly as he remember it's been almost two months since they started dating. This weekend he would buy Nick something, something great. Jeff nodded as his own thoughts, grinning widely.

The blond was about to cross the street when a black car stopped in front of him. Jeff frowned in confusion but smiled slightly as Mr. Duval stepped out the car.

Jeff smiled politely, "Hey, Mr. Duval. If you're looking for Nick, he's at the mall with Kurt." Jeff's face fell as he saw the cold look in the man's eyes. Justin glared at the blond before jumping forward, grabbing Jeff by the collar and pushing him against the black car. The man swiftly took out a pocket knife and held it against Jeff's throat. Jeff swallowed harshly, this was _not_ good, not good at all.

"You listen to me kid. I want you to stay away from my son. For years I prayed that Nick would come to his senses and realize how wrong it is to be gay. For too long I have pretended to be fine with it, hoping that one day he would come home and bring a nice girl. You screwed it all up, you useless queer!"

Jeff tried his best to listen to the words that left the man's mouth, trying to ignore the cold metal against his throat. Sure he was familiar with it, but not on his throat not on a place where it could easily kill him.

"So this is the plan,fag. You're gonna stay away from Nick and break up with him."

Jeff's eyes widened, he couldn't lose Nick. Anything but Nick. Nick was the only thing he had left. He needed Nick to survive. He loved Nick, he didn't want to let him go.

"No, I'm in love with, Nick. I'm not breaking up with him."

Justin barked a laugh. "I thought you'd say that. So listen carefully. I'm not going to kill you of you don't do what I say. I see right through you, you hate yourself, you hate your life and Nick is the only good thing you have. So if you don't do what I say," Justin leaned in closer, his hot breath on Jeff's ear as he whispered. "I'll kill him."

"You won't, he's your son. You're not going to kill your own song."

The man barked a laugh again. "Oh, Jeff. See that's where you're wrong. Nick is not my son. Not anymore. No son of mine is a fag. Nick lost me the day he came out, and I will take pleasure in killing him. To make him realize his mistake, torture him until he bleeds to death and rots in hell, where he belongs." The man frowned at Jeff before smirking. "There's no need to cry, faggy. As long as you do what I say I won't touch him." With that Justin barked a laugh once again as he shoved Jeff to the ground and jumped in his car again, driving of way to fast.

Jeff didn't even realize he had started crying at the man's words. He couldn't let Nick die. He couldn't live knowing that the one thing that made him happy was death. He would break up with Nick. At least he would still be able to watch him from a distance, it was better then nothing at all. The blond didn't move from the ground, just started sobbing as tears streamed down his face.

* * *

><p>Nick beamed as they walked out of the shop, He had found the perfect rings. And he honestly couldn't wait to give it to Jeff. Kurt laughed fondly.<p>

"So When are you going to give it to him ?"

"Probably this weekend, But enough about me and Jeff. Tell me about you and Blaine."

Kurt blushed slightly but grinned. "We're doing great..."

Nick frowned at Kurt and chuckled. "Come on, spill. I know you want to say a lot more then just that. I'm asking you to talk about it, so spill."

Kurt grinned and took a deep breath before starting his rant. "Oh God, Nick. He is so sweet. I just I can't thank you enough for taking me with you that day in the Lima Bean. Blaine is everything I ever dreamed of and more. I didn't think I would have a boyfriend when I was still in high school. It seemed so impossible. But Blaine, he's just, he's everything. He's sweet and charming and he cares about me and loves me. He _loves_ me Nick, he told me yesterday, for the first time and I almost chocked on my coffee, I didn't saw it coming at all. And he totally understands that I want to take it slow and he doesn't try to get in my pants all the time and I'm gonna shut up now cause that guy over there is totally checking you out and it makes me uncomfortable."

Nick frowned at Kurt's words before looking around. Brown met gray-blue and Nick sucked in a breath. The gray-blue eyes, the black hair, the bright smile. _Sam._  
>The black haired boy smiled slightly and Nick tried his best to smile back as memories hit him.<p>

_Nick walked down the hallway, his eyes fixed on the ground. He tensed as he heard Jocks coming his way. He knew from the moment they saw him, he was screwed. A hand grabbed his arm and dragged him inside an empty classroom. When Nick looked up he was surprised. _

_"Sam ?" Nick felt fear rise in his stomach but he frowned as the other boy shifted uncomfortably._

_"I'm sorry for what I did yesterday, I just, I panicked man and," The boy took a deep breath and took Nick's hand in his. "I love you too, Nick. But I couldn't let them know, they would beat me up." _

_Nick was taken aback, was this guy serious? He jerked his hand away. "Oh so instead you thought it be cool to just beat me up and leave me there ? What is your problem! You think you can drag me in here and tell me that you love me and expect from me that I'll just forgive you? And you send me a text, by the way. What's your excuse for that one ?" _

_"I didn't send it, that was James. After we left you they dragged me with them to hang out and well James just took my phone and send that to you." _

_"You expect me to believe that, Sam ? This could easily be a prank or something to hurt me even more." _

_Sam stepped forward, taking both of Nick's hands this time. _

_"No, no Nick you have to believe me, I love you. I just I'm scared okay, the reason I never told you before is because I'm not gay, at least I never knew I was and when I started to fall in love with you, I just I was scared and I didn't want to admit it, not only because I was afraid to admit it but I was afraid of rejection. I love you, Nick. I love you more then I want to admit and I know what I did was wrong, but please give me another chance." _

_Sam glanced at Nick's lips and slowly leaned in, his eyes never leaving Nick's. Nick pressed a hand to his chest, pushing him away slightly. _

_"I can't forgive you, Sam. You broke my heart, beat the crap out of me and me feel worse then I ever felt before." Nick turned to leave but Sam grabbed his arm again and pushed him against the wall. His lips pressed harshly against Nick's, his hands holding his face firmly. Nick tried to push him away but Sam was stronger. Sams tongue brushed over his lower lip and Nick had to hold back a moan as he remember what Sam did to him. He managed to push Sam away harshly. _

_"What is your problem, Duval! I thought this is what you wanted!" _

_"it's not Sam, Not anymore! You're not the person I fell in love with anymore! I don't see him, not at all. All I see is pathetic and-" Nick was cut of as Sams hand connected with his cheek. He looked at Sam, his eyes burning with tears at the stinging pain in his cheek and his heart. "You bitch-slapped me!" Nick said, shock and hurt swimming in his eyes as his voice cracked. Sam winced at the sound, regret taking over his face. _

_"I'm done with you Sam, you mean nothing to me anymore. you're_nothing_." With that Nick left, slamming the door. _

"Nick ? Nick ?" Kurt nudged him, looking worried and confused.

"Huh, what ?" Nick said, looking away from his used to be crush and best friend.

"Do you know him ?"

Nick looked back at Sam for a second, the boy was still staring at him. A cold look took over Nick's face and he looked back at Kurt. "No, he's nobody." He said coldly before starting to walk again. Kurt frowned looking back at the black haired boy who was looking hurt and just... sad and broken. He sighed and followed Nick.

* * *

><p>"Hey, gorgeous." Nick said sweetly. Jeff had called him to meet him in the park.<p>

Jeff smiled and leaned down to capture Nick's lips with his own. He cupped the back of Nick's neck, bringing them closer as Nick's hand tangled in his hair. His tongue brushed over his boyfriend's lower lip and Nick moaned, opening his mouth to allow Jeff entrance. Jeff moaned as his tongue touched Nick's and they kissed slowly enjoying the feel and taste of each other. Jeff allowed himself to lose himself in, what was probably, their last kiss.

As they broke away Jeff rested his forehead against Nick's, looking deep in his eyes, remembering all the colors, remembering all the emotions, remembering everything. He slowly caressed Nick's cheek, remembering how his skin felt under his touch, remembering how he shivered under his touch, remembering everything. He wrapped his other arm around his waist, pulling him flush against him, remembering how the warmth of Nick's body made him feel inside, remembering the rise and fall of Nick's chest as he breathed, remembering everything.

"What's wrong ?" Nick asked softly as he wrapped his arms around Jeff's neck. The blond looked incredibly sad and broken and Nick's heart ached at the sight.

"I'm breaking up with you." Jeff said softly, his voice cracking a little. Nick stepped out of his arms and Jeff closed his eyes for a second.

"What ? Why ?" Nick asked, brokenly. "Jeff, whatever it is, we can work it out."

Jeff's heart ached at the tone in Nick's voice. He shook his head. "We can't be together anymore, Nick. Not as boyfriends, not as friends. I just can't."

"Why? What did I do ? Jeff, please don't do this." A tear escaped from Nick's eye and Jeff had to force himself to go on.

"You didn't do anything, Nick. I just... I'm not in love with you anymore, and I don't want us to be friends cause...that's just awkward." Jeff hoped Nick would just leave it with this, he couldn't handle this, his heart was aching badly, he felt like crying and screaming but most of all he just wanted to hug Nick tightly and kiss him senseless.

"You don't mean that, Jeff. You just kissed me with more passion than you ever did before, I don't believe you, what's going on ?"

"I just can't be with you, Nick. Just, please just leave. I- I'm breaking up with you."

Nick swallowed thickly as he reached inside his pocket. He stepped closer to Jeff, looking right in his eyes. He opened his hand and opened the necklace with the ring attached to it. Jeff watching him curiously as he closed the necklace around his neck.

Nick took a deep breath. "It's a promise ring... I-I bought it for our two months anniversary. With this ring I promise you that no matter what happens I'm always here for you. Someone you can turn to when you need someone, together or not. With this I also promise you'll always have my heart. I'll always be yours Jeff, no matter what happens. I love you, and I want to spend my life with you. You had me from the moment you broke down in front of me, begging for my forgiveness, the moment you let me in in your life." Nick looked at the ground. "But I guess it doesn't matter anymore... keep the ring. it's yours, just like my heart." Nick kissed Jeff cheek softly before walking away, tears streaming down his face.

He didn't see how Jeff fell to the ground, sobbing and crying, clutching the Ring in his fist.

* * *

><p><strong>*hides* Don't kill me please. <strong>

**I hope you like it, please let me know in a review what you think, and tell me what you would like to see happening next. **

**I Niff you all so much ;D **

**-KlaineRomance x36**


	18. Chapter 18

**AAAHHH CHAPTER 18. SO MUCH ANGST o.O I warned you ! Longest chapter so far.**

* * *

><p>Jeff sighed as he walked into school next day. From the moment he had opened his eyes that morning he knew this was going to be horrible. He could feel the change in himself as he walked around his house, like he was in a cage. The feeling was all to familiar and he wanted it to just go away but then again it would help him be strong when he saw Nick. The noises in the hallways were way to loud for his liking and he could feel all the eyes burning in his skin. He knew what they were thinking. First of all he wasn't smiling like he had done in the last month, instead he was walking with his head held high, looking down at everyone and glaring when he saw something he didn't like. Second of all he was pushing people who were walking in his way, demanding everyone to part for him so he could get through. But last and most of all: Nick wasn't by his side. in the past to months the two boys went from Nick and Jeff to NickAndJeff and then to Niff.<p>

Jeff wasn't going to lie, he felt like crap on the inside, he spend the night crying and screaming, tossing things around. And when he finally did fall asleep, his alarm clock woke him up only 40 minutes later. Jeff was a mess, but he had to look like he didn't give a shit. To keep Nick safe, _His_ Nick. No matter who or what came between them, Nick would always be his. The boy had said it himself. Jeff was wearing Nick's ring under his jacket and shirt. He would never take it off but he couldn't let Nick know this. It would only give him hope, false hope.

Jeff loved Nick, Nick was the only thing he had, the only person he cared about, the only person he loved, Nick was everything and he wasn't going to let him die. Nick would get over him one day. He would be happy one day and Jeff would only be a distant memory.

And then he saw him and his body was just screaming "heartbroken". His chocolate brown hair hiding his face as he looked down at the ground and Jeff found himself wishing he would just look at him for a minute, he needed to see those eyes. His shoulder slumped down. Then he looked up and found Jeff's eyes and the blond immediately regret wishing for him to look up. His eyes were puffy and red and the usual spark in his eyes was gone the only thing he saw was pain and longing.

The brown haired boy looked down at his chest and his gaze stayed there for a while before he looked at the ground again and started walking. Jeff just looked confused and when it hit him, it hit him so hard he just wanted to cry. He glanced down at Nick's chest as he passed and there it was; a silver ring with small diamonds on a necklace. Jeff had to fight the urge to just grab Nick and show him that he was wearing it that he would never take it off. But he couldn't. He couldn't give him hope.

Nick tried hard not to break down when he glanced at Jeff's chest one more time as he passed him. Maybe Jeff had been telling the truth maybe he really didn't love him anymore. Nick felt numb much like the time Jeff had hit him, only this time it was worse. It felt like his heart was ripped out and jumped on.

"Hey Duval where's your other half?" Karofsky's voice ringed in his ears and once again his heart was ripped out at his words. His other half. Yes that was what Jeff meant to him. Jeff was a part of him, something he needed to survive and in a matter of seconds it was ripped away from him. Karofsky had been nice to him ever since he knew he really loved Jeff. Of course only when he was alone but it was progress. Nick just looked at him for a second before looking down again.

"Are you okay ?"

"I'm fine, just... leave me alone, please."

Karofsky walked away and Nick sighed in relief but jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Nickers" Kurt said, cheerful as ever. The boys grin disappeared when he saw Nick's face, his eyes puffy and red, his lips in a thin line and he looked like he hadn't slept in years.

"What's wrong ?"

"Nothing."

"You can't fool me, Nick. What happened ?"

"Nothing is wrong I didn't get much sleep tonight." Okay so that wasn't really a lie, Nick didn't get sleep at all and when he did he only got nightmares.

"Nick." Kurt said in a warned voice, but there was worry behind it.

"He broke up with me." Nick whispered brokenly, his eyes welling up with tears once again. God He cried so much lately.

"He did what ?" Kurt shouted in surprise. Nick winced at the high-pitched noise.

"We're not together anymore."

"Yeah I heard what you said, but ... Why ?"

"He doesn't love me anymore."

"Bullshit," Kurt said without hesitating. "Jeff loves you."

"Well not anymore, just please stop, I don't want to talk about it." Nick said barely over a whisper, his voice cracking. Kurt nodded and pulled him in a hug.

The rest of the day went by in a blur and before knew it he was sitting in Glee club. He really didn't want to be here right now. Jeff walked in as last and sat down next to him. It was the only open place in the room and Nick shot Kurt a glare for not sitting beside him. The pale boy shot him an apologetic glance and opened his mouth to say something when Mr. Shuester walked in.

He went to the blackboard and wrote two letter's "JB."

"Justin. Bieber." Mr Shue said with a grin. The whole room groaned and started shouting insult and protest.

"Alright enough!" Mr. Shue said, raising his voice. "I know not everyone likes him but try to forget about the one who sings the songs cause believe it or not the guy has some great lyrics, not all of them, but he has some. I'm not going to torture you, I just found one of his songs and I want to do it on sectionals."

"Mr Shue, I don't know why you think he has great lyrics he just repeats the same thing over and over again." Finn spoke up.

"That's because you only know one song which I'm gonna guess is "Baby" But we're not going to sing that one. We're going to sing "Overboard" it's a duet and it's a great song and _we_are going to make it even better."

"Mr. Shue, don't worry me and Finn are going to make this song a hit." Rachel said, beaming at her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Rachel but you and Finn are not singing this duet. I'm giving this duet to Nick and Jeff."

The heads of both boys shot up, shock and horror swimming in their eyes.

Somewhere in his mind Nick heard Rachel give Mr Shue one of her dramatic speeches but the only thing he heard were Mr Shue's words being played over and over again. _"I'm giving this duet to Nick and Jeff." _

Nick sat up clearing his throat. "Mr Shue I don't think this is a good idea."

"No Nick, you and Jeff deserve this. your voices are perfect together and you shouldn't always give Rachel what she wants."

Kurt stood up "Mr Shue I don't thi-"

"No Kurt, Nick and Jeff are singing this duet end of discussion." He sighed and gave Nick and Jeff the lyrics. "Take the floor guys."

Both of them stood up and walked to the front of the class as the music started.

Nick took a deep breath and began singing.

_It feels like we've been out at sea, whoa_

_So back and forth that's how it seems, whoa_

_And when I wanna talk you say to me_

_That if it's meant to be it will be_

_Whoa oh no_

_So crazy is this thing we call love_

_And now that we've got it we just can't give up_

_I'm reaching out for you_

_Got me out here in the water_

_And I_

He glanced at Jeff who looked nervous as he took a breath to join Nick

**_I'm overboard_**

**_And I need your love_**

**_Pull me up_**

**_I can't swim on my own_**

**_It's too much_**

**_Feels like I'm drowning without your love_**

**_So throw yourself out to me_**

**_My lifesaver_**

**_Lifesaver, oh lifesaver_**

**_My lifesaver_**

**_Lifesaver, oh lifesaver_**

**_Whoa_**

Jeff continues alone, he felt swallowed thickly he felt like he was about to break down.

**I never understood you when you'd say, whoa**

**Wanted me to meet you halfway, whoa**

**Felt like I was doing my part**

**You kept thinking you were coming up short**

**It's funny how things change cause now I see**

**Oh whoa**

**So crazy is this thing we call love**

**And now that we've got it we just can't give up**

**I'm reaching out for you**

**Got me out here in the water**

**And I**

**_I'm overboard _**_overboard_

**_And I need your love_**

**_Pull me up_**

**_I can't swim on my own_**

**_It's too much_**_ it's too much_

**_Feels like I'm drowning_****_ohh_**

**_Without your love_**

**_So throw yourself out to me_**

**_My lifesaver_**

Tears were slowly sliding down Nick's face as they continued to sing. Jeff glanced at him from now and then and the others just looked like someone had kicked their puppy's.

_Oh_

_It's supposed to be some give and take I know_

**But you're only taking and not giving anymore**

**So what do I do**

_Cause I still love you_

**I still love you baby**

_And you're the only one who can save me_

Nick had turned to the blond, hoping he would understand he really meant what he sang but his face was blank.

**_Whoa, whoa, whoa, oh_**

**_I'm overboard_**

**_And I need your love_**

**Pull me up**_ pull me up_

**_I can't swim on my own_**

**It's too much**_it's too much_

**_Feels like I'm drowning without your love_**

_I'm drowning baby, I'm drowning_

**_So throw yourself out to me_**

_I can't swim_

**_My lifesaver_**

_Lifesaver, oh lifesaver_

**_My lifesaver_**

**_It's crazy crazy crazy_**

_Lifesaver, oh lifesaver_

**_Lifesaver oh_**

_Lifesaver, oh lifesaver_

**_My lifesaver_**

_Lifesaver, oh lifesaver_

The group clapped kind of awkwardly and Mr Shue was about to speak up when a sob escaped from Nick's mouth. Kurt was on his feet immediately but the boy had already stormed out of the room, sobbing and crying loudly.

Jeff's heart ached at the sound and he just wanted to hold Nick and kiss him, make the pain go away and tell him he loves him. A tear escaped his eye and he brushed it away quickly as Kurt narrowed his eyes at him before running after Nick.

Nick ran, he ran hard. Sobs escaped his throat, tears streamed down his face, he had to get home he had to get away from everything. He gasped as he tripped and fell to the ground a stinging feeling in his arm and he fell on the ground. He hissed and sat up a little. He had cut himself on a piece of glass as he tripped. Nick stared at the blood sliding down his arm. He tried looking away but found himself unable to do so, his mind filled with memories as he sat there.

"Nick!"

The voice sounded familiar but the brown haired boy couldn't place it until the boy sat in front of him.

"Sam ?"

"Are you okay ? you're bleeding." Sam took Nick's arm but the boy jerked it away.

"Don't touch me!" Nick said weakly

"I only want to help." Sam said, a look of hurt in his eyes.

"I don't need your help, you're nothing to me anymore, Sam. You lost me the moment you left me in that hallway."

"That was a long time ago,don't I deserve a second chance ?"

Nick looked at the boy, hoping he would see what he once saw, a sweet, caring boy, his best friend. But he didn't see it. "No. Now leave." Nick stood up and started running again, leaving Sam behind.

* * *

><p>Jeff felt like shit the next day, only two day without Nick had ruined him already. Nick wasn't at school and the blond couldn't help but be worried. What is Justin had killed him. what if he killed himself. No Nick wouldn't do that. He was worried and he felt empty and alone.<p>

He didn't even know what had happened in classes, he was sitting in the cafeteria for lunch and he really didn't even remember walking into school. He jumped when a plate fell down in front of him and he looked up to find Kurt there. The boy sat down next to him.

"What happened, Jeff ?"

Jeff remained silent, he hadn't said a word in two days,people were familiar with it but this time Jeff felt different about it.

"I know you love Nick, it's the only time I see you happy. Nick makes you happy, Nick loves you and You love him, you can't fool me. What happened?"

Again Jeff remained silent.

"You shouldn't be doing this to yourself Jeff. You're a wreck without him. Look at you, it's been two days and you're already back to what you were 2 months ago."

Jeff knew he was right but he felt angry right now, angry at himself for not knowing what to do, angry at kurt for seeing right through him and angry at Nick's dad for taking away the only thing that mattered to him. Jeff shot up, anger taking over. His eyes fell on a guy he didn't know that was staring at him and he grabbed him by the collar. He swung him around and threw him against the wall.

"What are you looking at !" He growled, hovering over the scared boy. Jeff narrowed his eyes at him before storming out of the cafeteria picking random victims and shoving them to the ground or against the wall.

* * *

><p>"Nick, honey are you okay ?" Saphira said gently as she walked inside Nick's room. The room was dark, the curtains were closed and the only light came from Nick's ipod that was softly playing music. Nick was sitting in the corner, his knees pulled up to chest ans he stared at the wall.<p>

"What happened,honey ?"

"Jeff broke up with me." Nick said, his voice cracking as a sob escaped his mouth once again. He cried loudly his whole body shaking. Saphira stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his son. Nick shot up, scrambling out of her arms. He screamed as he slammed his hand against the wall, loud broken sobs escaped his mouth and he threw the glass on his bedside table against the wall on the other side of the room. The boy fell down to his knees again and pressed his face in his hands as he continued crying. Saphira stared in pure shock before dropping down next to him and wrapping her arms around him but once again Nick shot up and screamed.

"Don't touch me! Go away!" His voice was broken and hoarse and his sobs became louder. He kicked his bed and hissed in pain before screaming again and throwing his phone to the ground.

That's when the brown haired woman noticed her son wasn't wearing any pants, only his boxerbriefs. She walked over to the window and opened to the curtains. Nick screamed in protest again as the harsh light burned in his eyes.

Saphira felt sick as she took in her sons body. His hair was a mess, his eyes were red and swollen, tears streaming out of them. His white shirt was wet and was covered in red at some places. Then she saw his legs, dozens of cuts on both legs, dried blood covering them. She ran over to Nick and once again tried to hug him but Nick pushed her away. "DON'T TOUCH ME ! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He started hitting the wall again and Saphira ran down the stairs.

Justin looked concerned as he saw his wife's face, she was crying and looked a unhealty pale .

"what's wrong ?"

"Jeff broke up with him. Honey he's freaking out, he's screaming and sobbing and he started cutting again his legs are covered in blood and cuts I'm gonna go get a doctor." Her words came in a rush as she took her coat and keys before leaving the house. Justin went back to the game on TV smirking evilly as he heard Nick scream and sob upstairs.

The man grew frustrated as Nick continued creaming. With a low growl he stood up and stormed upstairs as he entered the room he was slightly surprised and stared at Nick for a while who continues screaming and crying as he tossed things around and kicked everything on his way. Saphira hadn't been lying, The man felt like he was about to puke when he looked at the boys legs. He shot out of his trance and grabbed Nick's arm, dragging him down the hallway.

"Let me go!" Nick squirmed and pushed, trying to get away from his dad. His heart was beating rapidly he felt like he was getting crazy but he didn't care he just continues his screams as tears kept coming from his eyes.

"SHUT UP!" His dad growled and with a push Nick tumbled down the stairs. Nick hit the ground and everything went black around him.

Justin stormed down the stairs as there was a knock on the door, he would just tell his wife he tried to bring him down to the living room and he tripped. He opened the door and his eyes widened in shock as he was met with blond hair instead of long brown.

Jeff glared at the man.

"I told you to stay away Nick!"Justin growled dangerously

"I need to see him." Jeff snapped back.

Justin opened his mouth again but gasped as Jeff pushed him aside and walked in.

Jeff froze as he turned towards the stairs. "Nick." The name came out as a whisper

* * *

><p><strong>*Hides* Okay you can all kill me now. God this took me forever to write, I cried so hard I hat to stop a few times because I couldn't see anything because of the tears. Let me know what you think in a review or in my ask on tumblr: .com<strong>

**obviously the songs was 'overboard' by Justin Bieber. The Lyrics was just perfect for it so yeah sorry if you're not a fan. I'm not really a fan so yeah.**

**-KlaineRomance **

**x36**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys so here's chapter 19. ANGST ANGST ANGST SO MUCH ANGST. This Chapter was going to be longer but I don't have any time left and it took my way longer to write this because of the tearsssss.**

* * *

><p>Jeff froze as he turned towards the stairs. "Nick." The name came out as a whisper. Nick didn't move, he just lay there on his stomach his head to the side and one of his arms laying limp across his face. His other arm was just laying next to him and his legs open and as lifeless as the rest of his body. Jeff couldn't look away from his legs though. He didn't even need to think about it, he knew cuts when he saw them. He was way to familiar with him.<p>

The blond began to tear up as he realize the boy he fell in love with wasn't as perfect as he thought he was. He had flaws just like him, he has secrets and walls just like him. But this was just another proof they needed each other, they had to be there to tell each other to stay strong, to say "I love you" when they needed to know they were still loved, someone who could understand them, someone who had as mush flaws as the other. Someone to be strong for.

Jeff stepped forward. He needed to know he was still alive. No scratch that Nick_had_ to be alive. Jeff didn't know what to do without the boy. He couldn't lose him. He couldn't lose another person he loved. Not again. He had given this a chance he had given Nick a chance to proof him love doesn't always get ripped away from you. But here he was, hugging himself tightly as he felt like he was about to break. He felt his heart and soul being ripped away.

A hand grabbed his arm and he was suddenly very aware of Justin in the room. The man pushed the blond against the wall.

"I told you to stay away from him!" He growled, eyes filled with hate and ice.

Jeff had had enough, his father had pushed and hit him for years he wasn't going to allow this to happen. He was sick of it. So what if he killed him ? Life didn't matter without Nick anyways. So he was willing to risk his life. He wanted to make him feel the pain he had put Nick through.

The blond shoved the man of, surprising him. "How could you do this?" He spat as he walked towards the man, clenching his fists.

"Easy he wouldn't stop screaming and crying because of you and I got sick of it. I just helped him down the stairs." Justin said with a smirk. Jeff couldn't believe what he was hearing. This man was crazy! He thought his own father was bad but God even he would never try to kill his own son, not really.

"You're crazy!" Jeff growled as he shoved the man again, backing him up against the wall.

"What are you going to do about it huh ? You're pathetic! I don't even know why Nick was so worked up about you leaving him. God he's even more pathetic then you! look at him! laying there, his legs cut open. At least he's quite now."

"SHUT UP!" Jeff hit the man in the stomach, causing him to bend over in pain. The blond shoved him to the ground, startling his hips as he began hitting him everywhere he could reach.

"You. Don't. Even. Deserve. Him. As. Your. Son." He growled, punching the man with each word. Jeff was in a rage, his hands hurt from the hard punches but he couldn't care less. He hoped the man was in pain. His whole body was on fire, his eyes wide and his breathing heavy and fast. Before the blond could blink he was the one pinned down to the ground and his head flew to the side again and again as the man punched him.

Jeff felt the familiar feeling of cold metal against his throat and he looked back at the man. The pocket knife was back against his throat and he swallowed harshly. This could be it. Jeff smirked, if he died now, he died for love. He died for the only thing that mattered to him, the only person he would ever love. A movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention and he looked sideways to see Nick move one of his legs slightly. Jeff's head shot back to the man above him as he felt the knife press in his skin slightly. "No!" Jeff screamed as he used all his power to push the man of him. He grabbed the knife and threw it to the other end of the hallway.

Justin grabbed his arm and shoved him against the wall once again. Jeff made a low growling noise deep down in his throat as he pushed the man back and punched him in the face again. Justin's nose was bleeding and a bruise was already forming on his jaw. There was a small cut in his lip. Adrenaline was running through the blond's blood as he continued punching the man until he fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Jeff kicked him a few times.

"Go die in hell!" Jeff spat but the man didn't move. Jeff stared at him for a while, breathing heavily. he felt blood sliding down from his nose and eyebrow. his mouth tasted like blood.

The blond span around and ran over towards Nick dropping down beside him. He turned the boy on his back only to see blood coming out of his mouth.

"no, no no no no!" Jeff could feel the tears coming and he didn't do anything to stop them as the first rolled down. "Nick. Nick, wake up!" He shook the boy carefully but more firmly when he didn't get a reaction from the brown haired boy. "Nicky, please. Don't! Don't leave me here. don't leave me!" His voice cracked as sobs escaped his mouth. A gasp made him look up. Saphira was standing in the door frame a shocked look on her face. She looked to her husband and turned to glare dangerously at Jeff until she saw the blond's face. Her eyes fell on the boy in his arms and she felt sick again. Jeff's words brought her back to earth.

"Please, call an ambulance."

Saphira's heart ached at the tone in the blond's voice, the hopeless look on his face, the pain in his eyes. She fished out her phone and went back outside, she couldn't look at the scene, she just couldn't.

Jeff looked down at Nick and pulled him in his lap. "Nicky, please, just wake up, move, anything. Don't go. Don't let go. stay with me. I need you. I need you. I love you so much. I didn't want to break up I only wanted you to be safe. Nick, please. Please! wake up!" Jeff was screaming at Nick through his tears and sobs by now. He held onto Nick like his life depended on it. And it did, His life depended on the boy in his arms. he needed him to survive. His hand tangled in the chocolate brown hair as his head rested on top of Nicks. "Don't leave me. I love you. I love you so much. Come back, Nicky common don't give up." Jeff squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a loud cry as he held onto the boy he loved.

Nick wasn't breathing, he wasn't moving, he just lay there, numb in Jeff's arms. Jeff checked for a pulse and felt both relieved and worried as he felt one. it was way to slow. He could hear the sirens from an ambulance and he held Nick impossibly closer to him. He pressed a kiss in his hair and closed his eyes again as he breath in Nick's scent. "Please don't die. don't die Nicky, don't leave, just please don't go."

three doctors ran in not much later, two of them pulled Jeff away from Nick as the other started to check him. Only then Jeff realized Justin was gone. He frowned but looked back to Nick as tears still streamed down his face. The two doctors went to help their colleague and sat down next to Nick. They looked at each other before one of them stood up.

"He's fading, he's not going to make it." He said to Jeff and Saphira, who just walked in.

"No! No, He can't die! please do something! You're a doctor god dammed help him!" He ran back towards Nick and pulled him in his arms again sobbing loudly. "Nicky! Nick wake up! wake up! you have to wake up! DON'T DIE! WAKE UP! NICKY_PLEASE_!"

A hand grabbed his arm and tried to pull him up but he jerked it away. "No! I'm not leaving him! I need him!" Jeff screamed a cry again as he held Nick tightly.

"You have to let him go, son" one of the doctors said, taking his arm again. Jeff jerked it away once again. He heard the doctor sigh and a moment later two doctors grabbed his arms and pulled him away from Nick.

Jeff squirmed trying to get away from the grasp as he continued crying and shouting. "LET ME GO! NICK! PLEASEE! _NO_! DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!_DON'T!"_The third doctor dragged Nick outside as Jeff kept screaming and struggling. He somehow managed to get away and started running outside, One of the doctors jumped on him from behind and pinned him to the floor. Jeff looked up trying to find Nick as he squirmed. "LET ME GO! I NEED TO STAY WITH HIM!" A small sting in his arm made him look down. a long needle was stabbed into his skin as they pushed a weird looking liquid in his body.

Jeff felt numb suddenly and his eyes drifted close. "Nick." The name came out as a whisper before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Jeff blinked rapidly against the bright light in the room, he was laying in a bed, not his own though, the room was way to bright and his own bed was much much better. He heard the distant sounds of people walking and talking and he shot up as memories came flooding into his mind. He ran to the door and outside, running down the hallway of the hospital, not really knowing where he was going.<p>

One of the doctors from earlier and a nurse stopped him. "Where is he ? Is he dead ? I need to see him! WHERE IS HE?"

"Mr. Sterling, I need you to stay calm!" The doctor said firmly but there was a hint of pity in his eyes. The nurse sighed and spoke up. "We lost him, they're trying to bring him back."

Jeff stared for a while his brain needing time to take the information in. "NO! NO NONONONONO YOU'RE LYING! WHERE IS HE! I NEED TO SEE HIM! PLEASE ! DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME HE'S ALL I HAVE!"

"Mr Sterling ! please keep silent, you need to calm down!"

"NO!" Jeff dropped to his knees as his legs gave away he was too tired to stand up too tired to scream. He just sat there as tears started streaming again and a broken sob escaped his mouth.

"Jeff ?"

Jeff looked up to find Kurt and Blaine there. As soon as the two boys saw Jeff's face they ran over to him and hugged him closely.

"I can't lose him. I can't. I don't know what to do. I love him. He promised me he would never leave me. He promised."

Kurt held him tighter whispering soothingly in his ear. It didn't help though. There was only one person who could calm him down. But that person was unable to do so at the moment.

"It's going to be okay." Kurt whispered as he held him tight, pushing back his own tears. "Let's go sit down." They slid down against the wall and just sat there in silence lost in their own thoughts

* * *

><p>Jeff didn't know how long he sat there. The nurse had given him something to calm down again, not strong enough to pass out again though. He was sitting against the wall. memories swimming in his mind<p>

_"You know I love you right ?" Nick asked in a whisper. _

_"Of course, you tell me all the time." Jeff said amused. _

_"But You know I really mean it right ?" _

_"Yeah, and I love you too." _

_Nick smiled and kissed him deeply before laying back down against his chest and looking up at the stars. Jeff rested his head on top of Nick's. _

_Jeff smirked evilly as an idea popped into his mouth, he slowly moved his hand to Nick's side and poked him, Nick gasped and jumped up. _

_"why did you do that!" Nick whined, pouting adorably_

_Jeff stood up and grabbed his arms, pulling him closer before starting to poke his waist. Nick let out a high pitched noise before starting to laugh loudly. He squirmed out of the Blond's grasp and ran down the field, Jeff chasing him. Nick laughed but gasped as he noticed how close Jeff was, he tried to sped up but Jeff wrapped his arms around him from behind and they tumbled to the ground. Jeff pinned Nick down poking his sides again. Nick started laughing loudly, trying to get away from Jeff's poking fingers. "J-Jeff stop! p-please. Oh g-god. s-stop!" _

_Jeff chuckled and put his hands on either side of Nick's head, staring down in his eyes. His brown hazel eyes sparkling under the stars. "You're beautiful." he whispered. Nick blushed and looked away from his eyes for a moment before staring back again. Jeff smiled softly and leaned down kissing Nick gently and slow. His tongue ran over Nick's bottom lip and Nick allowed him entrance. Their tongues met as they explored each other's mouth. Nick's hand tangled in the soft blond hair, his other wrapped around his waist as he pulled him closer._

_Jeff sighed happily as they broke apart and stared in Nick's eyes again "You mean so much to me, Nicky. You're everything I have. I love you and I don't ever want to lose you. Please don't ever leave me." _

_"I won't. You mean too much to me Jeff." _

_"Promise ?" _

_"Promise." _

_Nick smiled and pulled Jeff down to kiss him again._

A tear slowly slid down Jeff's cheek as he prayed Nick would make it.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't kill me please. Gooooood This fanfic is killing me o.O I'm sorry I didn't get to wrote more. I'll update tomorrow :) <strong>

**I hope I didn't disappoint any of you since I wasn't sure how to write this chapter. **

**I Niff You all x36**

**-KlaineRomance**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hii guys so I finally managed to update. I'm really sorry I made you guys wait after Chapter 19. That's just cruel ;D Anyways, thank you for sticking with this story :)**

* * *

><p>Nick heard voices around him, he felt strange, like he wasn't really there. There it was again the bright light. Suddenly he was surrounded by white, nothing but white. Nick shouted. "Hello ?" Two holes appeared and the brown headed boy frowned. In the first he could see green grass, mountains, a beautiful blue sky, wild animals living in peace, people smiling and talking excitedly. The second one caught his eyes. Blond hair, perfect smile, sparkling hazel eyes, angelic laugh, Jeff. Nick stared at it for a moment, trying to figure it all out. "I'm dying aren't I ?"<p>

"Yes you are." A voice said, but no one was there. "You have to choose Nick. You can die and live in a land without hate and problems or you can go back. Back to Jeff."

Nick didn't even have to think about it. "I'm going back. I promised him I would never leave him. I love him, I don't care he broke up with me. I need to be sure he's safe."

"You have made your choice then ?"

"Yes." It came out as a whisper as he walked his way back. He stepped into the now black hole and everything went black again. When he started hearing the voices of the doctors around him once again, he knew he was back all he had to do was think of Jeff. He couldn't leave him. No matter what Jeff had told him, Nick refused to believe the blond didn't love him anymore. That kiss in the park just before he broke up wasn't really a kiss you give someone you don't love anymore. The passion, the emotions, the need but most of all the love. No, Jeff still loved him, there was something wrong. Something was making him do this. Nick pushed his thoughts away and listened to the steady voices of the people around him.

"He's back."

"God, this one is a fighter."

"We lost him seven times. I never saw something like this. he has something worth fighting for."

"It's the boy."

"The blond one?"

"Yeah... They seem to be really close."

"They're gay."

Nick felt his heart skip a beat as fear crept into his body. These doctors could easily let him die if they wanted to.

"Probably. They had to drug him at the house and again when he woke up and found out how things were going. I'm not sure but... they seem to need each other more then air."

Nick's stomach did a flip. He wasn't sure if he should be worried or happy. Jeff had found him. He had had to be drugged, this meant Jeff at least still cared about him. He wanted to smile but he found himself unable to do so. He wanted to open his eyes but again he wasn't able to. He would just have to wait.

A woman's voice filled Nick's ears and he listened carefully.

"He seems to be stable. He's gonna get through it. He has a few broken ribs though. The bleeding in his lungs has been stopped without problems. The kid is lucky he's alive but he seems to be stable. It's pretty much a miracle."

He heard the doctors hum in agreement.

"Should I go tell Mr. Sterling ? I think he might need to know Mr Duval is going to be alright."

Nick's heart started beating faster again and he could feel himself smile. He was waking up. He could hear the beeping of his heartbeat go faster on the monitor and one of the doctors chuckled.

"I guess that means yes." Nick could hear a smile in his voice. "I'll bring Mr Duval to room 256. You can go talk to the boy and tell him he can come see him."

Nick smiled again before sleep took over and he drifted of in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Jeff just sat there tears sliding silently down his face, his knees pulled up to his chest and his fist clenching around the ring on the necklace. He wasn't even aware of the things that were happening around him. Kurt and Blaine sitting on either side of him glancing worriedly at each other now and then and rubbing Jeff's shoulders or arms. People staring understandingly at him as they walked past. He wasn't even aware of the nurse walking towards them smiling slightly. Only when Kurt nudged him rather harsh he looked up. The blond jumped up when he saw the nurse but his head felt dizzy, he stumbled but the nurse held him on his feet.<p>

"Ookay, take it easy. The drug is still in your blood, just take it easy." She slowly let go of Jeff, making sure he was able to stand alone. She sighed when it worked and smiled slightly at him.

"I-is he.. I mean... I-"

"He's going to make it." The nurse said, as she noticed the blond stutter.

Jeff gaped at her, starting to open and close his mouth but nothing came out. 2 minutes ago things had seemed so hopeless Jeff was almost sure he had lost Nick forever without telling him he still loved him. 3 hours ago Jeff's world had fallen apart when he saw Nick laying at that staircase, his body lifeless and limp. 2 hours ago he had realized he lost yet another person he loved and he couldn't help but blame himself this time. It wasn't Nick he broke his heart it was Jeff who broke Nick's heart. Jeff hated himself for being so stupid, he knew what Justin was capable of and he let Nick stay in the same house. He should have gone to the police. But then again, who would believe him? He didn't have any proof and nor Nick nor Saphira would admit something like that, because they didn't know how the man really was. Once again a sob escaped from Jeff's throat only this time it was the relief and happiness spilling over him. This time he felt the pieces of his life slowly come together again. He turned around and threw his arms around Blaine and Kurt, who just held him tightly.

"He's going to make it. He's alive." Jeff said through his tears of happiness. "He's going to make it."

The nurse smiled at the sight in front of her. She saw things like this everyday but there was something special about this. The way this boy needed the brown headed boy like he needed air. Like he wouldn't even be alive without him. It made her eyes tear, she pushed them away and cleared her throat.

"He had a small wound in his lungs, what caused the blood coming out of his mouth when you found him, we checked it but he doesn't need a surgery or anything, the bleeding has stopped and it isn't serious so he should be okay, he does have 3 broken ribs but they will heal perfectly, it will hurt for a while but it's nothing bad. And of course he has some bruises but that's it. He's a lucky guy."

The nurse locked eyes with Jeff before going on. "We lost him seven times. It's a miracle. He has something worth fighting for! Don't let him go."

Jeff smiled slightly. "I won't. Can...can I see him ?"

"Sure," The nurse smiled. "I think he is asleep right now but he should be waking up soon, he's in room 256, I will come check on him later."

"Thank you." Jeff said with a grateful smile. The nurse smiled back before walking of.

"Are you guys coming ?" Jeff asked, turning around to face his friends.

"No, we'll go visit him later, you need some time alone with him." Kurt said.

"Are you sure ?"

"Yeah go on. You need it." Blaine said with a courageous smile

Jeff felt nervous as he stepped out of the elevator and walked towards Nick's room. He didn't know what he had to say to the boy. He just wanted to crawl next to him and hold him close, tell him he loves him and kiss him senseless. He carefully opened the door and popped his head inside. Nick was laying on the small bed that made him look even smaller, he was still peaceful asleep. Jeff smiled at the way his hair stood up in all directions and couldn't help but think it was just adorable.

He silently closed the door behind him and stepped towards the bed. Nick was still fast asleep and he didn't want to wake him, but he didn't want to sit here and be alone with his thoughts either. The blond shrugged of his shoes and jacket and carefully slid in next to him. Nick immediately snuggled into his and Jeff closed his eyes, hoping this wasn't hurting Nick as the brown headed boy rolled on his side and wrapped his arms around Jeff sighing contently in his sleep. Jeff smiled down at him and kissed the top of his head, breathing in the scent of the boy he thought he would never see again.

soon enough he drifted of to sleep content to be back in the arms of the one person that meant the world to him the one person he loved no matter what. Neither of the boys were aware of the nurse walking in not much later to check on Nick. The young woman smiled at the sight in front of her as she felt her heart swell in her chest and she had to push back tears once again. She quickly made her way outside and decided to tell their friends about what they should expect when they walk in there. The two boys decided to go home and come back later and left, a small smile on their face, knowing their friends would make it through.

Nick woke up with a start, the harsh light in the room burning his eyes. He blinked rapidly and noticed his pillow was moving slightly, up and down, up and down. When his eyes were used to the light he looked up, seeing Jeff's peaceful face. His heart skipped a beat and he smiled. He tried to sit up but hissed at the sharp pain shooting though his chest. _okay so no sitting up._ Nick thought with a frown. Memories came flooding back through his mind. Jeff breaking up with him, himself being depressed, his dad looking angrier then he had ever seen him, his dad pushing him down the stairs. _Oh God My dad pushed me of the stairs!_He sat up way to quickly and made a small cry of pain. Jeff's eyes flew open and when he saw Nick sitting up and looking like he was in extreme pain he quickly sat up lowering the boy down again.

"Easy, Nicky, you broke three ribs."

"He pushed me." Nick breathed out, tears welling up in his eyes.

Jeff frowned at the boy but didn't say anything. If Nick wanted to say something he would do it.

"My dad pushed me down the stairs." Nick whispered, not trusting his voice as tears started to slide down his face.

Jeff winced at the sight and carefully wrapped his arms around Nick's waist holding him close. "Don't cry Nicky, you'll hurt yourself." Jeff whispered as he placed soft kisses on the boys head.

Nick took deep calming breaths, closing his eyes and hanging onto Jeff like his life depended on it. Nick breathed in Jeff scent and he sighed happily, he had missed this. The warmth and the smell of Jeff's body, the feeling of his arms around him or his soft lips on his skin.

Nick swallowed thickly looking up at Jeff through his eyelashes. The blond stared right back at him and brushed Nick's hair back with his hand.

"Do you love me ?" Nick whispered carefully. Jeff swallowed and Nick noticed how his eyes started to water.

"Yes, I love you. I never stopped loving you and I never will." The blond said, caressing Nick's cheek lovingly.

"Why did you break up with me?"

Jeff sighed and swallowed again. "I don't want to hurt you with this Nicky..."

"_Please_."

Jeff stared in Nick's pleading eyes and nodded. He couldn't say no to Nick.

"When I walked home from the mall, your dad stopped me and... he told me to break up with you. I didn't want to do it but he... he knew my own life means nothing to me...so he threatened to... kill you if I didn't." Tears started sliding down Jeff's face and the blond wondered how much more tears he had left. "I couldn't let you die Nicky, not because of me." The boy's voice cracked. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself. But he still hurt you in the end. I-I'm so glad I decided to come talk to you, if I hadn't decided that, you would- you would be death. I can't live without you, Nick. I just I can't. And I'm so sorry for what I did to you. Please just don't cut yourself again, we can get through this together. Cause I love you, and I'm never leaving you again, for as long as you want me, I'm yours."

Nick had started crying by now and hugged Jeff tightly, burying his face in the blond's chest. "I love you so much Jeff. You should have talked to me. We could have done something. Go to the police."

"We wouldn't have had any proof, it would only make it worse."

"But they wouldn't need proof they would believe it." Nick said, whining slightly.

"Why would they just believe it."

Nick sighed. "When my dad was young he once killed a gay guy with his friends, I knew it was impossible for him to just accept it. He just pretended all this time."

"I'm so sorry." Jeff whispered brokenly as more tears slid down his face. Nick looked up at him, his heart breaking at the guilty look on his face. Nick sat up slightly making sure to not hurt himself. He took Jeff's face between his hands and wiped away the tears.

"Hey, don't. It's not your fault. You tried to protect me." his gaze flickered down to the blond's chest for a second. "And besides you're wearing your ring, that means enough to me."

"I haven't taken it of since you put it on me."

"I never saw it." Nick said, shaking his head in confusion.

"I wore it under my shirts." Jeff smiled slightly. "I love you."

Nick smiled back and leaned in, kissing Jeff deeply. One of his hands tangled in the blond hair as he deepened the kiss. Jeff cupped his cheek as he ran his tongue over Nick's lower lip. Nick moaned and broke away, resting their heads together.

"Hey, Jeff ?"

Jeff hummed looking in Nick's eyes.

"Please don't ever leave me again."

"I won't."

"Promise ?"

"Promise."

Jeff closed the gap between their lips again, kissing Nick slow and sweet.

"Hey Nick ?" Jeff whispered against his lips ?

It was Nick's turn to hum and look in the blonds eyes.

"I love you."

Nick smiled pecking Jeff on the lips.

"I love you,too."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed :) I Niff you all. Please let me know what you think in a review or on tumblr (KlaineRomance) :) <strong>

**-KlaineRomance**


	21. Chapter 21

**SPECIAL SHOUT OUT FOR fuckingdeliciouss ON TUMBLR WHO'S BIRTHDAY IS YES YES TODAY ;D So I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to you. It's a birthday present from me to you ;D**

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Nick was pushed down the stairs by his dad. The police didn't doubt Nick's story. It wasn't the first time Mr Duval had hurt gay people. He was well known for it. Sure it had been years since he last done something but they weren't surprised when they heard Nick and Jeff's story about what had happened.<p>

Justin had managed to run away and the police did his best to find him but until this day they still hadn't find heard or seen anything. Nick was terrified. The brunette wouldn't admit it but Jeff wasn't stupid. Every day he learned more about the boy he loved, and he knew Nick was scared. He would tense up when he heard a strange noise when they were at Nick's house. He never went out of the house alone. He would look around before walking down the stairs. Jeff noticed it all but he had stopped asking about it. It wasn't like he didn't care. Because he did. He cared a whole freaking lot but he didn't want Nick to feel uncomfortable.

Nick still hadn't told him what had happened to him in the past. Not to mention the look of disgust on his face when someone mentioned the resent cutting or when he saw his own legs. Jeff felt terrible. knowing it was because of him Nick had made even more scars on his legs. But he looked up to Nick. From the moment the brunette had gotten home from the hospital he tossed away all the razors he could find. Jeff was happy Nick was able to stop. He was glad Nick stopped immediately. The blonde was sure he wouldn't have been able to handle it if he knew that because of him Nick would start cutting again. He already felt like the biggest asshole in the world for making him cut one time.

Saphira had cried for hours when she found out what her husband did. She said she should have known he would never just be okay with it. She had been over protective since Nick had gotten home. She was terrified and called the police every day, hoping they had found Justin. But nothing. She locked the doors at night and barely slept. Just listening and glaring at everything like it would suddenly transform into her husband and hurt her son. She promised herself that from the moment they found Justin she would kick him out and divorce. There was no way she was staying with him and put Nick into danger.

Jeff was getting sick of it. He just wanted to be happy with Nick and as long as they didn't know where that bastard was there was no way they would be able to move on. They also still had to get through their problems of the past. Jeff had told his problems to Nick and he trusted the brunette completely. He wasn't saying Nick didn't trust him. No he would never think that. He knew Nick trusted him, he just needed time.

The blonde looked over at Nick who was looking around the room nervously instead of watching the movie. Jeff sighed and squeezed his hand causing the other boy to jump. Nick locked eyes with Jeff relaxing as he realized it was just Jeff.

"Are you okay ?" Jeff asked, already knowing Nick's answer.

Nick smiled, squeezing Jeff's hand. "Yeah, fine."

Jeff sighed tiredly. "No you're not. Don't lie to me Nick."

Nick looked surprised for a moment before sighing and looking down at their tangled hands. "I'm just scared." he whispered so low Jeff wasn't even sure Nick had said it.

"I know." He squeezed Nick's hand again. "I won't let him hurt you again, Nicky."

Nick locked eyes with him a small smile tugging on the corner of his lips. "I'm not even afraid he's going to hurt _me._ I'm just afraid he's going to hurt _you_! I can't have that Jeffy, I can't handle the thought of you getting hurt!"

Jeff smiled sadly and pulled Nick into his lap. "It's going to be okay. I promise you." Jeff didn't even know why he had said that. He didn't know if they were going to be fine. as long as Justin was out there he couldn't be sure.

They sat there for a while just enjoying being into each others arms. breathing in each others scent. Jeff sighed contently and kissed Nick's cheek.

"You know I love you right ?"

Nick turned his head towards Jeff and smiled. Jeff turned his head too locking eyes with Nick and smiling back.

"Yeah I know, and I love you too."

Jeff smiled wider and leaned in to kiss Nick, his hand found his way to the back of Nick's back pulling the boy closer as he closed the gap between them and kissed him sweetly. Nick hand tangled in his hair as he deepened the kiss, nipping on Jeff's lower lip begging for entrance. Jeff slid down into a laying position pulling Nick with him. The brown haired boy broke away from the kiss, shifting so he was straddling Jeff's waist. He smirked down at Jeff taking in the boy laying beneath him. His eyes wide and dark, blown with lust. his hand messy from Nick's hand being tangled their only a few moments ago. his mouth partly open as he breathed harshly from their breathtaking kiss. Nick shifted again making Jeff moan beneath him. The air in the room seemed to change by that little sound. Nick leaned down quickly crashing their mouth together in a dirty kiss. Nick tangled his legs with Jeff's, lowering himself completely onto the blonde.

Their tongues mapped each others mouth nipping and sucking on each others lower lips and tongues. Jeff moaned in the back of his throat and Nick felt his cock twitch in his pants. Jeff's arms reached around Nick's body his hand brushing down Nick's back to his ass, squeezing it firmly. Nick groaned and grind down into Jeff causing the blonde to break away from the kiss and moan loudly. Jeff pulled on the hem of Nick's shirt kissing him quickly. Nick sat up into a sitting position and pulled of his shirt throwing it behind him, not caring where it landed. He pulled Jeff up in a sitting position by the collar of his shirt and crashed their mouths together in a passionate kiss. He brushed his tongue over Jeff's lower lip before breaking away and pulling the blonde's shirt of and throwing it away. He pushed Jeff down into a laying position again and started kissing the boy's neck. his hands roaming over his chest memorizing every part of it. Jeff threw his head back giving Nick more aces to his neck. "Mark me." Jeff breathed out.

Nick stopped his movements and looked at Jeff. His eyebrows shooting up in surprise. Jeff locked eyes with him. "I want everyone to know I'm yours."

Nick chuckled. "I'm pretty sure everyone already knows that, Jeffy."

Jeff shook his head, remaining seriously. "No they don't. They know that you are mine. Because that's what they expect. They expect you to be my little toy. But you're not. you've never been just my toy and you never will be. you're so much more then that. They expect me to hurt you because I'm the badboy. But I won't. I never want to hurt you. You are everything to me Nick. And people think that I'm just using you and that I'm going to dump you. But they don't know anything. I'm sick of being judged. I'm sick of being alone. I'm sick of people not caring. and I did that to myself. I know I did. Shutting myself away from everyone and everything. Just to make sure I wouldn't get hurt." Jeff started to tear up through his speech as Nick stared down at him in pure awe, watching the raw emotions on the blonde's face.

"But I did get hurt. I was hurting myself. I was living a miserable life missing out on so much. Having friends, falling in love, being loved, being happy. And no one ever cared enough to come to me and made me realize it. no one ever cared enough to find out the story behind me. And sure I made them fear me but I just can't believe there was really no one who cared. But then you came into my life, guiding me towards the right path. And I was afraid. Afraid of being hurt, afraid of getting close to someone, afraid of falling in love and making my self feel and care again. But you didn't give up and you made me see the things I missed out on."

a tear escaped the blonde's eyes as Nick started to tear up as well. He reached up and slowly caressed Jeff's cheek. "You showed me how great life can be. You made me remember what it was like being loved and falling in love. And sure Life was a bitch. God Life still is a bitch and it will always be one. But it were those little things I was missing out on. Being able to hold you and kiss you and tell you that I love you and just be happy. And we're going to get through all of this shit. you and me. we're going to make it through. I know we will. And once we do we're going to live a happy life and no one is going to stop us. Because you were the one guiding me and not the other way around. You made me realize I was able to live happy. Without you I probably would've never realized that and I would grow old and still be miserable. God I wouldn't even last another ten years. But you did come into my life and I don't know if it was God or fate or just pure luck but you are everything to me Nick."

Jeff's voice broke and tears slowly slid down both boy's faces. "This right here." The blonde whispered, reaching up and clenching the ring around his neck in his fists. "This is the best gift someone ever gave to me. Knowing that there is someone that loves me and cares about me. And one day if you will have me I will replace it by a wedding ring. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with the person who saved me from myself. I want to adopt kids and have a pet and just grow old together. Because I'm yours. only yours. I love you no matter what happens and I'm 100% yours. So please, mark me. I want everyone to know I'm yours. And when it fades away I want you to mark it again and again. I need to have it there. I need be able to look into the mirror and be reminded of you. I need to be reminded about the fact that there is someone loving me enough to call me yours."

Nick didn't know what to say he was just speechless he took a shaky breath and nodded shakily. He slowly tilted Jeff's chin back and leaned down, kissing and nipping down his neck. He made noise of approval when he found Jeff's pulse and sucked down on it. Jeff groaned and tilted his head back, giving Nick more space. after a while Nick leaned back and admired his work, he locked his eyes with Jeff's and reached up to caress his cheek again. "You're mine and I'm yours. I would be honored to call you my husband one day. I love you Jeff. I love you so much!"

Jeff smiled. "I love you too, Nicky."

The air in the room seemed to change in a matter of a second when Jeff shifted beneath Nick, rubbing their still hard cocks together through the fabric of their jeans. Jeff pulled Nick down, crashing their mouths together and pushing his tongue in his mouth. Nick nipped on it and sucked it in his mouth as he started unbuttoning the blonde's jeans. Nick pulled the jeans down and threw them away carelessly. The blonde reached out, pulling Nick back on top of him and kissing him once again. In a swift movement the blonde flipped them around. Nick gasped at the fast movement but relaxed when Jeff started kissing his neck, his hands roaming down his chest memorizing every part of it. Nick moaned at the feeling of Jeff's hands on his body. Jeff's hands started fumbling with the button of Nick's jeans as he continued to kiss his neck, trailing towards his chest as he felt Nick stiffen beneath him. He stopped his hands and looked up at the brown haired boy surprised to see fear in them. "what's wrong ?"

Nick closed his eyes and shook his head shakily. "Nothing, I'm fine."

Jeff sighed and rolled of of Nick. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at the boy, softly stroking his hand up and down his side. "Nick..." The name came out as a whisper as he softly kissed the boy's shoulder. "talk to me."

"I just.." Nick sighed looking up at the ceiling, avoiding Jeff's eyes. "I'm disgusting."

Jeff's eyebrows shot up in surprise and his hand stopped moving for a couple of heartbeats. "What ? why would you even think that." The blonde reached up and tilted Nick's head to the side so he could look him in the eyes. "Nick, you're the most beautiful amazing guy I ever met!"

"My legs- they,.. it's disgusting. it just proofs how weak I really am." Nick closed his eyes and turned on his side, facing away from Jeff.

Jeff sighed and crawled closer to him his chest pressed against Nick's chest as he held him close and softly kissed the back of his neck. He felt Nick relax in his arms and smiled. "What it proofs is that you went through a lot of crap and that you were strong enough to get through it. You're beautiful no matter what."

"I just don't want you to see them." Nick said barely over a whisper.

"I already saw them Nick and in my eyes you're still the most gorgeous boy I ever met."

"It's different now... The others had pretty much faded away."

"It's my fault.." Jeff whispered against the back of his neck, closing his eyes and tightening his grip on Nick. Nick froze before turning around in Jeff's arms and holding his face between his hands.

"Don't." Nick looked at his boyfriend with pleading eyes. "Don't blame yourself for this. It's not your fault. You were just trying to save me. us. And It was all my own fault I wasn't able to handle you breaking up with me. I was too weak to be strong. And after all that I did to help you I just did the same and ruined everything I ever tried to make you see." Nick closed his eyes for a second, pushing away his tears. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey, it's okay." Jeff kissed Nick's nose lightly. "You fixed me and now it's my turn. I'll Try to fix you. And I will. we'll get through this together. No matter what life throws at us as long as we're together, we'll get through it."

Nick nodded and the blonde smiled at his boyfriend, leaning in and kissing him slowly. They broke apart and Nick sighed contently snuggling closer into Jeff's warm chest and breathing in his scent. Jeff rested his head on top of Nick's and closed his eyes, kissing Nick's head and smiling.

Nick chuckled after a few minutes "you know, we totally forgot the movie."

Jeff looked towards the tv the credits from Lady and the Tramp playing across the screen. The blonde chuckled and hugged Nick closer to him causing the other boy to hum contently.

Nick's phone vibrated on the night stand and both boys groaned. Nick reached for it and put it on his ear. "Hello ?"

_"Nick ? Wow God you sound like you just woke up or something.. it's 3 in the afternoon."_ Kurt's high voice said from the other side of the line.

"Hi, Kurt, what's up ?" Nick asked, ignoring the other boys statement about just waking up.

_"Me and Blaine are in the park, it's really good weather outside. You two wanna join us ?" _

"How do you even know Jeff is here ?"

Kurt snorted, really snorted. _"Are you kidding me ? You two are always together. Always." _

"okay fine I'll ask him." Nick looked back to Jeff who had on eyebrow raised.

"You wanna go to the park ? Klaine is there."

Jeff smiled at the mention of 'klaine' and nodded. "Sure."

Nick put the phone back on his ear and told Kurt they would be there in 30 minutes. both boys got up from the bed and got dressed before heading outside and driving to the park in Jeff's car. When they arrived they found Kurt and Blaine on a huge blanket on the grass under a tree. Food and drinks surrounding them as they were laying on their sides, to caught up in staring at each other to notice the two boys walking towards them.

It was Nick's turn to snort as they looked down at the two boys. Jeff laughed at his boyfriend before speaking. "God, you two actually look like you come right out of some cheesy romantic movie."

Both boys looked up, their cheeks flushing pink as the sat up to make room for their friends. Nick and Jeff smiled at each other before sitting down. Jeff sat down against the tree and pulled Nick in his lap, resting his chin on his shoulder.

Blaine handed them a bottle of coke and some cookies before wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist. "So how are you two ?" The boy asked

"We're fine.." Nick said, taking a bite from his cookie

"Have they found your dad yet ?" Kurt asked carefully. Nick shook his head and sighed. "No, but I really don't want to talk about it I just want to enjoy being with my best friends and boyfriend. Kurt and Blaine both nodded and Nick felt Jeff's hand slip in his. He squeezed it and rested his head against Jeff's.

"So how are things on Dalton ?" Nick asked, looking at Blaine.

Blaine laughed. "Well you know Dalton. Wavid is still oblivious as fuck. Trent is making it his life mission to bring them together. Sebastian is fucking every guy he can get while he keeps walking behind me like a puppy. Even after I blew him off in the middle of the cafeteria. Thad is hopelessly in love with him but is afraid to tell him cause "Sebastian doesn't do relationships."" Blaine pretended to be Thad. "And we still miss you." The boy finished smiling at Nick.

Nick laughed and shook his head. "I miss you guys too, how can't I ? I can't believe David and Wes are still oblivious though. And yeah that's totally sounds like Trent."

Kurt and Jeff smiled amused at each other as their boyfriends continued to gush about Dalton. Jeff watched as Nick spoke. He noticed how wide Nick's eyes were when he was excited. The wild gestures he made with his hands as he talked three times faster then he normally did. His voice filled with excitement. Jeff glanced at Blaine who just reminded him of an excited puppy. It was really hot for the time of the year, the sun was shining brightly and even in the shadow of the tree Jeff felt like he was sitting in a sauna. His eyes fell on a water bottle and he smirked. He reached for it and smirked at Kurt as he opened it. The boy's eyes widened as he glanced towards Nick. He bit his lip obviously trying not to laugh. Blaine glanced at him but didn't say anything as Jeff lifted the bottle.

Nick yelped in surprise as water poured over him he jumped up and turned to Jeff, shock playing in his eyes. Once he realized what had happened he narrowed his eyes at Jeff and quickly snatched another water bottle from the blanket. Jeff's eyes widened and he jumped up, backing away from Nick and holding his hands in front of him.

"No Babe, please don't, my hair-"

"Looks hot when it's wet." Nick cut in, smirking, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach as Jeff called him 'babe'

"Oh God." Jeff muttered before turning on his heels and sprinting away. Nick took of behind him running behind his boyfriend. A few girls of their age stared as they ran past them and started giggling. Jeff just rolled his eyes, the action slowing him down a bit. Nick jumped on him letting them fall to the ground. The brunette turned Jeff on his back and straddled his waist, smirking down at him as he opened the bottle. Jeff tried to scramble away but his hands were pinned under Nick's legs. Nick leaned down kissing him passionately before emptying the bottle over his hair, face and shirt. Jeff gasped, spluttering as water poured in his mouth. Nick jumped of him laughing loudly. Jeff shook his head causing his hair to stick up in all directions. He jumped up and grabbed Nick by the waist pulling him flush against him. The blonde leaned in close to his ear. His hot breath tickling the sensitive skin there. A shiver ran down Nick's spine causing the blonde to smile as he spoke.

"You're gonna pay for that, babe." He let go of Nick and ran back towards Kurt and Blaine who were laughing at the boys, leaving Nick there who felt all his blood rushing south. He blinked a few times before turning around and walking back to his friends and boyfriend. He glared at Jeff before sitting back down in his lap. Jeff laughed and wrapped his arm around him, noticing the bulge in Nick's pants, he smirked and kissed the back of Nick's neck.

As if Jeff kissing Nick's neck was a sign Kurt gasped before he laughed. "Oh God, Nick that's like the biggest hickey I ever saw. were you trying to swallow him or something ?" Nick flushed pink as both Kurt and Blaine stared at the big purple spot on Jeff's neck. Jeff just smiled proudly lifting his head a bit higher, making the hickey even more obvious.

They continued talking and laughing about everything and nothing for hours. Soon it was getting dark and Kurt yawned. "I think me and Blaine are gonna head home. We'll leave the blanket and the food you can give it back later."

Nick nodded and he and Jeff said goodbye to their friends. They watched as their friends walked away, holding hands and laughing about something. Once they were out of sight Jeff looked at Nick who was staring right back at him.

"I had fun today." Nick whispered, pecking Jeff on the lips.

"Me too." Jeff said, smiling brightly. He positioned himself into a laying position pulling Nick down next to him.

"What are you doing ?" Nick asked amused.

"We're gonna watch the stars." Jeff whispered as he looked at the stars through the branches of the tree.

Nick chuckled and turned his head to look at Jeff. Staring lovingly at him. Jeff glanced at him out of the corner of his eye before turning his head towards him. "Why are you staring ? It's creepy."

Nick laughed, before looking serious again, reaching up the brush Jeff's hair back. "You're gorgeous."

Jeff rolled over pushing himself up and putting his hands on either side of Nick's face, hovering over him as he stared in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed Nick slowly and passionate, one of his hands cupping his cheek as he deepened the kiss. He broke away when the need for air became to much and Jeff smiled down at him. "I love you."

Nick smiled back. "I love you, too."

a foot connected with Jeff's side who gasped and flew of Nick. Nick shot up, coming face to face with his father. He could feel himself going numb, fear taking over his body.

"I see you survived." Justin said bitterly. Nick just swallowed. He heard Jeff walk over to him behind him.

"How dare you even come close to him after what you did?" Jeff sneered. anger building up inside him. "I won't let you hurt him again." Jeff reached in his pocket, pulling out his phone and ready to call the police. Nick gasped as his father grabbed him by his arm and jerked him forward, turning his around and wrapping an arm around his neck, making it hard for Nick to breath. He felt something cold press against the side if his head and he swallowed nervously. "Jeff..."

Jeff's head shot up at the sound of his name and his phone fell to the ground when he saw the gun pressed to the side of Nick's head. He swallowed, fighting the urge to just fall down on his knees and beg Justin to let Nick go.

"This is how it's gonna go. I'm going to kill both of you tonight and I don't care how long I will have to go to jail for this. At least I will have saved the world from two filthy faggots. I'm gonna be really nice and let you two decide who I kill first. It's easy. I can Kill Nicky here first and you can watch him die." Justin said calmly, staring straight into Jeff's eyes. He turned his head towards Nick. "Or I can kill blondie first and you can watch him bleed to death." He said to Nick, an amused tone in his voice.

Jeff swallowed he had never been afraid of death but he didn't want to Nick to watch him die. He couldn't do that to him. But he couldn't just watch as Nick died either. It would break him apart.

Nick wanted to beg his father to let them go, but he knew it was hopeless there was no way he was going to let them live. As much as he feared death he didn't want Jeff to watch him while he died. He couldn't do that to Jeff. Not to Jeff.

"I'm waiting." Justin said in a sing-song voice.

"Kill him first." Nick breathed out. He hated how selfish and heartless it sounded.

"No, Nick, don't. I can't let you watch me die."

Nick shook his head, tears starting to stream down his face and his voice broke as he spoke. "I know. But I can't let you watch me die either. I just can't. Not after all you've been through."

Justin snorted and pushed Nick away walking towards Jeff. Jeff felt his heart chatter into millions of pieces as images of Nick watching him die filled his head. The blonde dropped to his knees. "Don't." A sob escaped his mouth as tears streamed down his face. "No no no no no. Don't do this to me or to him." He looked up at the man who just stared at him a small smirk playing on his lips. "Are you really that heartless! Letting two people who love each other choose who will watch who die! What are you ? The devil ?"

The man just laughed. "Tik tok says the clock. Come on just make a decision or I'll decide it myself." The man growled. "Who will it be."

"Kill him." Nick said again. His voice barely over a whisper as he fell down to the ground pulling his knees up to his chest and crying.

"No!" Jeff shouted trying to scramble away but Justin grabbed his hair and yanked him back. He wrapped his arm around Jeff's throat holding him steady as he lifted the gun to his head. Jeff looked at Nick, staring right in his eyes. Both their eyes mixed with emotions. apologetic, heartbreak, hurt, pain and love swimming in them as tears streamed down both their faces. They didn't break their gaze as Justin laughed evilly. "Oh God, you two are disgusting. let's get this over with."

"I love you." Nick whispered to Jeff. Jeff swallowed. "I love you too."

Nick heard the trigger and squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't watch. The brunette screamed in horror and heartbreak, keeping his eyes closed, as a pang filled his ear and he heard Jeff's body fall limply to the ground.

Silence followed and Nick hid his face into his hands crying and sobbing loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhh Oh God I AM SO SORRY ! *Hides* You're all going to kill me. I can feel it. o.O I cried so much<strong>

**Please let me know what you thought in a review or send me an ask on tumblr (.com)**

**I NIFF YOU I NIFF YOU I NIFF YOU I NIFF YOU**

**-KlaineRomace  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Hiiii so I'm coming to torture you again ;D I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Jeff stared down at Justin's lifeless body in shock, he heard his heart beating in his ears way too fast to be natural. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was aware of the loud noises around him and the screams and sobs from Nick who was still sitting with his head in his hands, unaware of what was happening around him. Jeff knew he should do something, move, say something but he felt himself frozen to the ground, staring as blood slowly slid out of Justin's body. When he heard another, louder scream from Nick his head shot up, feeling everything in his body coming to life again. He looked around, his eyes burning as the bright blue light's of two police cabs flickered in his eyes. Two agents, one of them was holding a gun, and a 3 doctors were running towards them.<p>

That's when it hit him. He was alive. God He was alive and Nick was sitting two feet away from him thinking he was dead. He scrambled up and stumbled towards Nick, feeling his legs shaking harshly but ignoring it. He had to get to Nick. He dropped down beside Nick and didn't know what to do. Nick was screaming and sobbing and Jeff's heart broke at the sound. This was why he didn't want Nick to see him die. He wanted to wrap his arms around the boy and hold him close but that probably wasn't the best idea since Nick thought he was dead. He carefully put a hand on Nick's shoulder, jerking it away as Nick started screaming and freaking out.

"Don't touch me! Just kill me! just stop this! I don't want to feel like this!"

Jeff's heart ached painfully. "Nick." His voice was barely over a whisper and he was afraid the boy hadn't even heard it but as the brunet froze he was proven wrong. Nick's head slowly lifted up and he locked eyes with the blonde. "Am I dead ?" Nick whispered.

Jeff shook his head taking Nick's face between his hands. "No, no, you're alive. _We're_ alive."

Nick stared at him for a while just blinking. "No, no, you're not real. you died. you're not real." Nick shifted away from him and the blonde frowned feeling his heart chattering. He crawled towards Nick and took his hand, he carefully brought it to his lips and kissed his knuckles softly. "I'm here, Nicky. I'm alive. you're alive. We're okay."

Nick jerked his hand away curling up in a ball and hiding his fave in his knees. "No no no no no I'm going crazy. You're not here. you're dead."

Jeff looked up helplessly at the doctors who were watching Nick closely. As they noticed Jeff staring at them two of them ran to Nick and started checking on him. Jeff looked helplessly at the third who sighed and helped him up. "What's wrong with him ?"

"He's just in shock, we'll take him to the hospital and give him something to calm down and he'll be fine."

Jeff nodded shakily and his eyes fell on Justin's body. "What about him ?" He asked softly nodding his head towards the man.

"He's dead." The doctor said before putting his hand on Jeff's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "It had to be done."

"Yeah I know. I don't care about him. I'm just glad to hear he won't stand in between me and Nick anymore."

"Is he your dad ?"

Jeff laughed humorlessly "No, he's Nick's father. Not his dad. Just his father. He doesn't deserve to be called 'dad.'"

"So are you okay ? are you hurt ?"

Jeff shrugged. "I don't know, my body is rushing with Adrenaline so I have no idea... I don't think I have something serious though.. maybe a few bruises or..." Jeff's voice trailed of as Nick started screaming again, struggling and squirming against the doctors who were dragging him towards the ambulance.

"I need to be with him." Jeff said running of towards Nick but being jerked back.

"You've seen how he reacts when he sees you. You can sit in the front of the ambulance but I sadly you can only see Nick after he calmed down. Seeing you right now will only make it worse."

Jeff felt a pang of hurt at the doctor's words but nodded, sighing in frustration as he walked towards the ambulance. The doctor walked towards Justin's body as another ambulance arrived. Jeff didn't pay much attention to it as Nick's screams filled his ears. He tried to block them out but he couldn't. He climbed into the front seat with one of the doctors, he guessed the other one was with Nick, and closed his eyes as the ambulance drove of.

When the ambulance arrived Nick was taken away, the boy still screaming and freaking out. The same nurse as last time they were here had talked to the doctor behind the wheel for a while before she took Jeff into an other room and started to check on him. When she lifted his shirt she winced.

"Okay, that doesn't look pretty, off with the shirt, honey. You and your boyfriend seems to have bad luck lately." She helped Jeff lift the shirt over his head before taking a closer look at his side. She softly touched them and Jeff hissed, only now feeling the pain.

"I think you have a few bruised ribs. I'll take a scan of it after I cleaned your cuts." She pointed towards his head. She cleaned the small cuts before taking a scan and leaving the room. Jeff waited wondering how Nick was doing he wanted nothing more then to run to his room and hug the boy close convince him he was still very much here. Knowing that Nick thought he was dead just made him want to cry, Nick was going through so much pain for nothing.

The nurse came back in ten minutes later, though Jeff thought it had been hours. She confirmed that he had a few bruised ribs but nothing was broken. She bandaged Jeff's ribs and gave him some painkillers and advice before telling him he could wait outside for his boyfriend. Jeff thanked her and went to the hall, sitting down against the same wall he had sat a week ago, and waited.

Jeff was just about to get some coffee when a one of the doctors who came to pick them up walked towards him. He jumped up and bounced on the back of his heels nervously. "Is he okay ?"

The doctor smiled sadly. "We don't know. I'm afraid he is stuck in his mind, seeing things that aren't their... He is probably traumatized."

"No! what do you mean ! You said he was in shock and that he'd be fine! You can't be serious about this!" Jeff nearly shouted. The doctor sighed. "Mr Sterling please keep quite, come on I'll bring you to him."

Jeff nodded and followed the doctor towards Nick's room. Jeff froze as he entered. Nick had crawled towards the corner of the room. His knees pulled up to his chest, hugging himself closely, rocking back and forth as he stared at the wall muttering under his breath.

"We are not sure yet but it might be best to send him to psychiatric institution" The doctor said carefully. Jeff's head shot to the side looking at the doctor with wide eyes.

"are you telling me he's crazy ?"

The doctor sighed again. "We don't know Mr Sterling but this is something serious and it would be safer for him."

"No! please just let me try to speak with him."

"I don't think that's a g-"

"please" Jeff cut him off looking pleadingly at the doctor who sighed and nodded. Jeff swallowed and carefully walked towards Nick, dropping down on his knees in front of him. "Nicky?" He whispered, reaching out to him but jerking it away as Nick screamed again wrapping his arms around his ears and hiding his face in his knees again.

"No! Go away! you're not here ! you're dead."

"No! Nick! Nick! Look at me! I'm right here I'm alive !" Jeff started crying getting desperate.

"Stop it! get out of my head!" Nick screamed louder this time, trying to block out the sound of Jeff's voice in his mind.

Jeff couldn't help it he wrapped his arms around Nick trying to hold him close but the boy squirmed in his grasp jumping up once he was free and throwing the vase on the night stand on the floor as he creamed again. "GO AWAY! You're dead ! you're not here!" The doctor hastily walked towards Nick taking him by the shoulders and leading him towards the bed, saying something to him but Jeff wasn't listening, sobs escaping his mouth as Nick's words rang in his ears. _go away You're not here you're dead stop it get out of my head_.

The nurse ran in running straight to Nick to give him something to calm down before rushing towards Jeff. Dropping down in front of him and wrapping him in a hug as Jeff cried loudly.

"I can't lose him, I can't. I can't lose him! please help him! do something."

"shhhh, it's okay honey, it's going to be okay.." She rocked the blonde back and forth stroking his back soothingly just as Saphira ran into the room. Jeff heard her talking with the doctor but he wasn't listening to the words.

"Why does this keep happening to me. Why do I always have to lose the ones I love." Jeff asked brokenly, making the nurse tear up.

"I don't know honey, don't give up. it' going to be fine."

Jeff just continues sobbing as the nurse dragged him outside to another empty room. she filled a glass of water and put it on the nightstand. "Here take these, and get some rest." She handed Jeff some pills to sleep and left the room.

"Oh Miss Sterling here you are." The doctor said, coming out of Nick's room. The nurse turned towards him smiling slightly. "How is Mr. Sterling ?" The doctor asked smiling sadly. The young blonde nurse sighed."He's a wreck. I gave him some pills to get some sleep so he should be gone for a few hours.. What about Mr. Duval ? Is he going to be okay."

The doctor sighed. "He has put it in his head. Mr. Sterling is dead I'm afraid he's thinking he's going crazy which is actually _making_ him crazy! I talked with his mother and she agreed with bringing him to an institution. It's probably our only hope."

Miss Sterling sighed, shaking her head. Thinking about the blonde boy in the room behind her. Now in a peaceful sleep but soon waking up and facing reality again. She never wanted this. Not Jeff. It was bad enough what she had to go through and now she slowly started to realize Jeff was having a much harder life then she had had at the Sterling house.

* * *

><p>It had been almost three weeks since the incident. Nick was brought to an institution and spend the days sitting in the corner of his room. crying as he tried to push away every image or memory from Jeff that popped into his head. Screaming when he heard the blonde's voice or when he saw him in his room.<p>

One of Nick's therapist let Jeff visit his every two days hoping that one day Nick will really see Jeff and not think it was in his mind. But nothing changed. Jeff was losing hope. For him this was just another proof he wasn't allowed to be happy.

Jeff walked into the now familiar building and was met by Nick's Therapist Mrs Teyler. "how is he doing ?" Jeff asked his voice sounding hoarse. The woman looked at him in concern Jeff looked a mess. Bags under his eyes, his hair a mess, he looked skinnier then the first time he met him so she was sure he wasn't eating a lot...or at all. She sighed shaking her head. "Nothing much changed. He stopped repeating you're dead though. But he started saying something else... over and over again."

"what ?" Jeff asked slightly curious but still feeling miserable. The woman told him to follow her as she walked of towards Nick's room. The room looked the same as always, dark with only a little light coming out of the slightly open curtains. A bed and a few closets and drawers and Nick sitting in the shadow. He heard Nick mumbling and stood still, listening closely.

"I loved you, Jeffy. I loved you, I loved you. Come back. please come back."

Jeff teared up at the broken tone in Nick's voice. "can I go to him ?" Mrs Teyler nodded and Jeff smiled thankfully.

Jeff carefully walked towards Nick. "Nicky ?" his voice broke and he closed his eyes for a second, opening them again as he sat down a few feet away from Nick. Nick looked up at him. Taking both Jeff and Mrs Teyler by surprise. Normally Nick would freak out and start screaming, not even looking at Jeff.

"Jeffy, 'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I loved you. I wish you'd come back. I need you. I love you."

"Nick I'm right here, I'm not dead."

"No, no. don't say that! Don't lie to me! I know you're not here! You're dead."

Jeff was about to answer when Mrs Teyler cut him of. "we better let him be before he starts screaming again. at least he's getting a little better."

Jeff laughed bitterly. "Better ? My boyfriend still thinks I'm dead. I don't see what you mean with better here ! I just need him back!" Jeff shouted. storming out of the room as he started crying once again for what felt like the millionth time in the past three weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup... I hope you liked it... I probably made you all want to kill me again so I'm gonna go hide. :) Let me know what you thought in a review or on tumblr. :) I love seeing your post and reviews it makes me smile...or cry.. ;D <strong>

**-KlaineRomance x36**


	23. Chapter 23

**FINALLY I FINISHED IT. I'm so sorry for the long wait guys! I promise it won't happen again. Anyways this is pretty angsty so get the tissues. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>3 weeks soon became 3 months and Jeff honestly didn't know how he was still able to hold himself together. Nick had lost a lot of weight. The boy didn't want to eat. His nurse had managed to make him at least eat dinner, but it was never enough. Things hadn't changed for two months. The brown haired boy spend the days sitting in his room, mumbling Jeff's name under his breath over and over again, and stared at the wall, ground or out of the small window. When Jeff came to visit him. Nick would apologize for ruining his life and tell him he loved him. Jeff would tell him he didn't ruin his life he saved it and that he was still very much alive. Nick didn't want to hear it. "Don't lie to me." was his only answer before he started to scream or cry.<p>

Nick was only allowed to see on person at the time so Jeff was never surprised to see Saphira waiting outside the room or the other way around. Saphira would ask Jeff is he was okay and give him a tight hug. She had offered Jeff to stay at her house. But Jeff didn't want to be a burden so he kindly told her no. The woman had sighed and looked at him in concern. Jeff looked a mess. Saphira couldn't help but notice. The blond had lost a lot of weight, he had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep or no sleep at all...

Jeff knew he was a mess. He knew he was losing too much weight. He was hungry all the time but just couldn't get anything in his stomach, and if he did manage to eat something, he would get sick and his stomach would be empty once again. He didn't sleep and if he did he got nightmares. He tried taking sleeping pills but that just ended up even worse. He would fall asleep immediately but then the nightmares would come and he wouldn't be able to wake up because of the strong pills. He would be stuck in his worst nightmares. Not that real life was any better then a nightmare at the moment. School was pretty much fucked up. Jeff was sure he wouldn't pass at the end of the year. He would sit in class and stare at the open spot next to him where Nick normally sat or just stare at nothing. Kurt tried to be there for him all the time. Even wanted to help him with his grades. The boy was making all his homework just to make sure Jeff would pass in the end of the year. But he couldn't do his tests or exams.

The blonde cried at night, curled up in a ball on his bed, wishing desperately that he could just hold Nick again. The last time he had been able to hold Nick close was three months ago in the park. Everything had seemed to go perfect that day... it ended up in the worst nightmare Jeff could imagine. Jeff had thought about cutting, he needed it more then ever. But he couldn't not after all the fighting. Nick wouldn't want him to do it. Not because of him... not for anyone or anything. So Jeff didn't cut but he felt miserable he knew he was falling apart he was giving up. Somewhere deep down Jeff knew he shouldn't give up but a bigger part of him was slowly realizing he had lost Nick. Things weren't going to get better. He was alone once again...

Nick didn't know what was happening to himself. It had been 3 months.. 3 months since Jeff had died... or.. so he thought. No no he couldn't think like that. Jeff was dead he had seen it happen, he was there. This was all just his imagination. It didn't explain why his mom wanted him to believe Jeff wasn't dead so badly. What was she trying to do ? Make him think Jeff was dead while it was just all in his head. Make him live a life thinking he still had Jeff. Thinking it was real. Walking on the street talking excitedly to him while everyone else would just think he was crazy because Jeff was nothing but imagination. He couldn't let that happen. But then again... what was he going to do. Be stuck here for the rest of his life... he couldn't move on. No one could ever replace Jeff. Jeff was a part of him...a part that was now gone and he wanted it back so badly he was making things up in his mind. But Jeff wasn't here. Not anymore. Nick frowned as he heard the door open and slowly looked away from the spot on the wall he'd been staring at for hours. He really should stop thinking so much. He sighed softly as he saw his mother walk in. wearing the same hopeful and worried expression as always. She walked towards him and dropped a kiss on the top of his head.

"how are you today honey ?"

Nick sighed. "I loved him."

Saphira closed her eyes, nodding and sighing. This was nothing new for her for the last few weeks Nick would just ignore any of her questions and start telling her about Jeff. She had tried so many times to tell him he was still here. Jeff wasn't gone. But he wouldn't listen. So Saphira had given up on trying to get it into him... It only made it worse. It was hard not to but what else could she do even the therapists in the institution didn't know what to do with him. He wouldn't have any of it. She opened her eyes again and sat down next to him. Nick looked at her for a while just taking her in. After a while he looked back at the wall his mind filling with memories once again.

"You know the last thing he said to me before he died ?" Nick looked up at his mother.

Saphira sighed shaking her head. She bit down on her bottom lip almost making it bleed. She wanted to tell him so badly that it wasn't true Jeff was still alive. She could see how both Nick and Jeff were fading away. Nick wasn't going to move on and as hard as it sounded if Nick didn't get better he would be dead in a couple of months.. how long could a person live without enough food and sleep. The same goes for Jeff. He wasn't eating he wasn't sleeping. How much could a person bare ? Saphira told herself to keep herself together, right now she was probably their only hope. She just had to find a way to get through him. If Nick get's better Jeff will get better too. It's simple as that. The two are like two person sharing one soul. If Nick gets worse, Jeff does too and the other way around.

"He told me he loved me..." Nick looked down again, a tear escaping from his eye. "It should have been me. He made us choose... I didn't want him to see me die.. I couldn't do that to him. not after everything he went through... But I'm still here now... It should have been me who died. He should have survived this and be able to live a happy life... It would have been hard but he would have gotten over it." another tear escaped his eye as he whispered the next part. "He would have gotten over me."

Saphira shook her head, shuffling closer to him and pulling him in his arms. Nick hid his face in her neck and clung to her as sobs started to escape from his mouth. Spahira squeezed her eyes shut. Trying to block out to heart wrenching sobs coming from her son's mouth. After all these months it broke her heart more and more every time he started crying. She hated what Justin did to them. To Nick and to her... and to Jeff. Everyday Saphira started to care more and more for the blond and she was fearing to lose both of them. Nick had stopped sobbing and was taking deep, calming breaths, his whole body shaking. Saphira sighed she just couldn't stand seeing him like this. She had to get into his mind. make him realize. "Don't say things like that honey, Jeff isn't d-"

Nick shot up. "Don't even finish that! Why don't you stop lying to me ? I know he's dead! stop trying to convince me he's not just so I can go home again and live a life thinking he's still here when in reality I'm just imagining it and he's NEVER coming back!"

"Nick honey listen to m-"

"NO GET. OUT." Nick ran to his bed and pulled the duvet over him, curling up in a ball and starting to sob once again. "Jeff..." It came out as a whimper and Saphira started to tear up. He hated seeing him like this. He hated how this... all of the crying.. the heartbreak... It was all for nothing. Jeff was still very much alive and as long as Nick didn't want to realize this he was just hurting himself more and more.

"Nick, talk to me." Saphira tried again, her voice sad and concerned

"Just go away!"

Saphira sighed, a tear rolling down her cheek. She just missed her son. She missed how the cheery, smiling, funny boy she raised. For what felt like the millionth time she wished Justin was still alive. But only for one reason: So she could kill him herself. She wouldn't make it easy like the cops did. no. She would have made him suffer for what he made of her son. For what he did to both Nick and Jeff. For ruining everything. Saphira walked to the door, looking back over her shoulder before opening the door. "I'll be back tomorrow." She whispered before leaving the room.

Saphira walked numbly through the familiar hallway towards the reception. "Is he alright ?" Nick's therapist asked once she was there.

"The same as always... He did hide under his duvet and started to cry..." Saphira looked up as she heard footsteps coming from the entrance. The bright blonde hair immediately ringing a bell in her head. She smiled apologetic at the therapist, who just nodded, and walked over to Jeff. The blond caught sight of her and stopped in his tracks, taking a deep breath.

"How is he ?" Jeff asked, biting his lower lip. He felt that familiar spark of hope in his stomach he got whenever he walked into the building. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. His stomach knotted together then as Saphira sighed and shook her head sadly. "He's a little overwhelmed now I don't think it's a good Idea if you go in there now."

Jeff sighed and looked down at his shoes pushing away the tears. "No... I uhm.. I need to talk to him." he mumbled looking back up. He hesitated for a second before he wrapped the young woman up in a hug. Saphira was surprised by action but wrapped her arms around the boy and held him tight. "Thank you for everything..." Jeff whispered in her ear. She nodded, tears coming to her eyes once again. "anytime, honey..." Jeff took a deep breath and pulled away smiling shyly.

"Look, Jeff. I- I know you want to see him but he's really upset... I just... I know how hard this is for you and I don't want to make it any harder."

Jeff shook his head. "No I know...But I just- I need to talk to him."

Saphira nodded and gave him a small smile. The blonde returned a small smile before turning around. "I need to say goodbye." he mumbled under his breath. Jeff wasn't going to leave without trying one last time. As he walked down the familiar hallway he just hoped Nick would _see_ him. The chance that that would happen was small but Jeff just wished with all he had that Nick would realize it. He was still here. Jeff didn't know what the point was of staying alive. Nick was already thinking he was dead, so what would be the difference. If he just died Nick wouldn't see him anymore and he would get better, he would be able to move on. He was just keeping Nick from living a normal and happy life. But he wasn't going to leave without trying one more time. It was stupid to think that this one time would change anything but he just had to try. Once more. The blonde took a deep breath before opening the door. Nick wasn't sitting on the ground or in a corner or on the edge of his bed like usual. His body was hidden under the duvet his body shaking violently, his sobs making Jeff's heart ache.

Saphira frowned as she watched Jeff walk away_. _ She could have sworn he heard Jeff say he had to say goodbye. She shook her head and shrugged, walking away to the parking lot and driving away. She was just imagining it. Jeff wouldn't leave Nick. right ?

"Nick ?" Jeff's soft voice made Nick stiffen and stop his sobs for a while. The boy peeked from under the duvet, staring at the blond with big shiny, brown eyes. Jeff stepped towards him reaching out a hand and carefully wiped the tears of Nick's cheeks. The blond smiled it had been so long since he had even _touched_ Nick. Nick whimpered, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. Jeff looked down at him, tears burning in his eyes. Nick reached up and covered Jeff's hand with his own, he softly took it in his and pulled it away from his cheek, letting it fall limply at Jeff's side. Jeff looked pleadingly at him. "You're not real..." Nick whispered. "I can't let myself believe in my own imagination..." Jeff shook his head. "Nick, please listen to me. I'm _not_ dead. I'm here. I love you. I'm alive I'm here." Jeff tried to wrap his arms around the boy but Nick squirmed away from his grasp and stood up walking over to the window and sliding down against the wall next to it. "Just leave."

Jeff sighed and was about to say something else when Nick cut him of. "Just leave and don't ever come back..." The pain in Nick's voice made his heart ache but the words he had said made Jeff feel like his heart had been ripped out stamped on and then cut into millions of pieces. "what do you mean ?" "I don't want this. you're not real, you're in my mind. just leave..."

"Nick I-" "JUST LEAVE JEFF!" Nick screamed burying his face in his knees and grabbing fists full of hair, pulling on it harshly as he screamed. Jeff stepped forward, leaning down and kissing the top of Nick's head, breathing in his scent for the last time. He closed his eyes just enjoying being this close to Nick. When Nick tried to push him away Jeff sighed and walked to the door. "Goodbye Nicky. I love you."

"I love you too." Nick whispered but Jeff was gone, the door softly shutting behind him. Jeff ran, he ran as fast as he could to his car. Driving back home way to fast, thoughts of Nick taking over his mind, eyes burning with tears. Memories of Nick and Him flashing in front of his eyes. He honestly didn't know how he made it home, the next thing he knew he was running to the kitchen. He knew it wouldn't have made a difference he knew he shouldn't have let himself hope but once again he had done just that. He stopped in the middle of the kitchen just standing there looking around him as he took deep breaths. It was over. He couldn't handle another day. He couldn't handle another day not being able to hold the person he loved. Nick had told him to leave, to never come back. What was Jeff without Nick ? Nothing. He had never been anything more then nothing. Not until Nick had came along, showed him he was able to be something. But not without him. Without Nick he was back to what he used to be. Nothing. Worthless. Useless. Waste of space. Waste of time. Alone and unloved.

"where's.. fuck." Jeff stiffened at the familiar voice. When he heard glass break and then another amount of curse words he ran to the window. His fathers car. How had he _not_ seen that ? "Wow look who decided to come home. It's the fairy king." His father spat. Jeff turned around. His father was standing in the doorway, obviously drunk. A broken beer bottle in his right hand as he tried to stay upright by clinging to the wall with his left. Jeff sighed he was too drunk he wouldn't be any trouble right now. Sure he would try but he wouldn't come far. His father laughed bringing him out of his daze.

"Wow kid. You look horrible! Got dumped by your fairy queen ?"

Jeff felt the anger build up inside his stomach but he pushed it away. He wasn't going to spend the last minutes of his life getting into a fight with his father. No he wasn't going to do that.

Jeff ignored him, shaking his head and turning around. The blond walked towards the cabinet under the sink. tossing out all kinds of boxes. He made a noise of approval once he found what he needed. Antibiotics. He popped open the small tube and put half of the pills in his hands laying them down on the kitchen table and taking a glass of water. His father raised an eyebrow, smirking a little.

"You finally going to kill yourself fag ?"

Jeff sighed. "Not for you. Never. I have better reasons."

His father snorted. "He didn't want you did he ? He left you. Why would he want someone like you anyways. He dumped you. He didn't want a fag like you."

"SHUT UP!" Jeff snapped, throwing the glass to the ground and launching himself at his father. He knocked the man to the ground, straddling him so he couldn't get away. "You don't know anything about it! You don't know me! You don't know Nick so shut up!" Jeff swung at him, punching right in the face. one, two, three times before standing up. Kicking him in the chest and stomach a few times until he felt calmer. He looked down at the groaning man in disgust. The man that was supposed to be his dad. Someone he could look up to. Someone that was there for him when he needed. But he only saw a pathetic man, scared man. He knew why his parents were almost never together, why his mother really left him.. he knew all of it. His father was just like him. Gay. He was just to afraid to admit it. So he lived his life, fucking girls, marrying his mother having him. Pretending he was disgusted with everyone that was gay when in reality he would go to gay bars get drunk and fuck every guy he met there. He knew why his father hated him so much. It wasn't because he was gay. No. The reason he hated him was because he did what his father has been running away from. He did what he father was to scared to do. Admit it. come out. Be proud. fall in love. Jeff snorted, shaking his head. No this pathetic man wasn't his dad.

"Just leave, go back to whoever you're fucking at the moment. Go pretend like you don't screw every gay guy you meet. I don't need you. I never did."

His father stood up and stumbled out the door, leaving it wide open. Jeff turned around and walked back to the kitchen once again taking deep breaths. He took a new glass of water and took the pills, sliding down against the wall. This was it. This had been his life. Jeff hoped there is a life after this cause... if this was it. What was even the point of living ? The blond opened his fist, staring at the pills, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. "I love you Nick." He took the pills, every single one before throwing the glass against the ground and leaning his head back against the wall. closing his eyes again and letting memories of Nick fill his mind. The blond smiled. This was how he wanted to die, thinking about the one he loved. thinking about the best parts in his life. With a smile on his face, memories disappeared and everything went black. nothing but black.

Saphira sighed, sitting down on the couch her face in her hands. She didn't know what to do anymore... Nick wouldn't listen to her. From the moment she would start about Jeff he would freak out. He didn't give her any chance to talk to him. It had been three months. Three months without any progress. Three months and every day just got worse. It had been Justin who died not Jeff. Nick needed to know that but he wouldn't listen to anything or anyone. And Jeff... poor Jeff. The boy was dealing with so much... Saphira knew little about him but she knew he didn't have an easy life and that before he met Nick he wouldn't even talk to anyone and hide behind masks. The blond must feel miserable..

The young woman let her mind wander towards the blond thinking about how much Nick meant to him and what Nick had told him in the last three moths, the cutting the badboy act, the masks... She frowned suddenly. Nick's and Jeff's voice ringing in her mind.

_"He always said I'm the reason he's was still alive.. that he wouldn't survive without me." _

_"No... I uhm.. I need to talk to him."_

_"I need to say goodbye."_

_"That he wouldn't survive without me." _

_"I saved him. And he saved me." _

_"I need to say goodbye to him." _

_"Thank you for everything." _

_"I need to say goodbye to him." _

"Shit!" Saphira jumped up grabbing her car keys and running out the door. "Shit shit shit." She started the car and drove away, taking her phone and calling Jeff.

"come on come on pick up Jeff. Pick up."

"Hey This is Jeff, I'm not here so yeah... I guess you know how this works."

Saphira groaned throwing her voice to the side as she started driving a little harder. "Please be okay. Please don't do anything stupid."

Driving as fast as she could to Jeff's house she stopped in front of his house jumping out of her car and frowning as she saw the front door was standing wide open. She ran up to his house and inside. She stopped in the hallway looking around. Glass that seemed to be from a beer bottle was spread across the floor.

"Jeff ?" She slowly walked through the long hallway. "Jeff are you here ?" Once she entered the kitchen she frowned again, more glass and water catching her eyes. The bright blond hair in the corner of her eyes made her look away, catching sight of Jeff. She gasped. Catching sight of the antibiotics scattered on the floor. She ran towards Jeff dropping down on her knees next to him. Saphira shook his shoulders carefully. "Jeff. Jeff wake up ! Jeff are you with me." She hold two fingers against his neck, tears building up in her eyes, and sighed in relief as she found a weak pulse. "Hold on Jeff. Don't let go." She whispered, tears starting to slip as she tried to reach for her phone before remembering it was still in the car. She groaned but made a noise of approval as she saw Jeff's phone in his pocked. She took it and called 911.

"Hello ? I need an ambulance right now!"

_"what happened ?" _

"Just get the freaking ambulance already! he's dying for god's sake!"

_"You need to tell me where you are." _

Saphira told her the address and put the phone in his own pocket. She pulled the blond close to her. "Don't give up Jeff. You can't give up. He's going to be okay. You are going to be okay. You're both going to make it through. Don't give up yet. don't do it. Not after all this." She started crying loudly, holding him close. Not much later She heard the sirens and a few minutes later Jeff was pulled out her arms and into the ambulance. Everything that happened after that was kind of a blur. The next thing she knew she was sitting on a chair next to Jeff's bed. She didn't even remember how she had gotten here. Hours had passed and she didn't even remember any of it. She frowned, looking around the room. The only sound was coming from Jeff's heart monitor the beeping sound ringing in her ears. She sighed at least he was alive. The door behind her opened and she looked over he shoulder smiling at the doctor. The doctor smiled back.

"So uhm.. what's going on.. I.. I don't remember anything from the last few hours.."

The doctor chuckled. "Yeah so I've noticed. He's going to be okay. He's lucky you found him he would have died if you came an hour later. But he was here in time and he's going to be okay. He's still unconscious though, as you can see. But for now we're not worrying about it to much. It's nothing unusual. If he doesn't wake up in 2 days he could be in a coma but for now I'm pretty sure he'll be okay."

Saphira let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, taking Jeff's hand and squeezing it.

"I'm sorry Mr. Duval but are you some sort of family from Mr. Sterling ?"

Saphira bit her lip. "Not really. His mother left years ago and his father is always gone for business trip I'm his boyfriend's mother."

"You take care of him?"

"Yeah I check on him."

The doctor nodded. "Well alright, feel free to push the call button when you need anything." The doctor smiled and left leaving the room with the beeping noise again. Not two minutes later the door burst open and a nurse ran in. She looked kind of familiar. The young blond woman caught sight of Jeff and started crying, ignoring Saphira she ran to Jeff and took his hand.

"You keep ending up here. God Jeff you need to stop this."

Saphira blinked at her. "W-who are you?"

The nurse looked up, blinking for a moment like she hadn't even realized someone was in the room. "oh I-I'm sorry I'm Miss Sterling."

Saphira frowned. "Sterling as in..."

"I'm his sister." She whispered.

Saphira's eyes widened. Opening and closing her mouth a few times, she just didn't know what to say. Jeff had a sister and no one even knew about it. Saphira couldn't help but wonder if Jeff even knew he had one.

"My parents dumped me when Jeff was 3. I was 9. They.. they had problems with money and they just dumped me into a shelter. I lived there until I was old enough to go to collage and then I came back here as a nurse.. Jeff had always been the most important thing in my life. Our parents never really cared about us. I was the one feeding him, singing to him until he fell asleep, learning him how to talk. I was so worried about him for years... When I came back here I tried to go visit him. My father opened the door and threatened me..He has been here way to much lately... I found out he tried to kill himself when I came in 10 minutes ago. I'm sorry I made you confused."

Saphira stared at Jeff for a while, taking it all in. "No it's.. it's fine.. it's good to know this. You need to tell him, when he wakes up. He needs you in his life."

Miss Sterling nodded taking a deep breath. "I-I have to go to work now, I'll come check on him every hour. Please let me know if he wakes up."

"I Will, thank's Miss Sterling."

"Please call me Jennifer" She smiled kindly at her before leaving the room.

Saphira wondered how Jeff would react once he found out he had a sister. It was good to know Jeff still had family who actually cared. even if he didn't know it there was always someone caring about him. Saphira felt bad for Jennifer being dumped by your parents knowing they choose your brother over you. It must have hard for her. It was amazing how she didn't turn her back on him for it. but after all what could Jeff have done against it. He was only a kid back then. Saphira felt truly disgusted by some people in this world. People not caring about their own kids. It was sickening. Saphira sighed things were only getting worse. Jeff was so miserable he tried to take his own life. Things had to get better. Nick had to realize. And she wasn't going to give up, not after this. not after she almost lost Jeff. Jeff became so much more then just her son't boyfriend over the past few months he was like a second son to her and she couldn't imagine losing him or Nick. No she wouldn't let it get this far again. Kissing the top of Jeff's head Saphira left the room. Telling Jennifer she's be back in two hours on her way out.

She called a taxi and drove towards the institution. She was going to _make _ him listen. She couldn't stand another day like this. Watching them fall apart slowly fading away into nothingness. She couldn't just stand by and watch. No she was going to make it better. She was going to make Nick realize and see them happy again. They will grow old together and live a happy life and anyone that comes in their way will get their ass kicked by her. She was sick of seeing them like this. She just wanted them to be happy. She nearly jumped out of the car and ran towards the big building, running inside and right to Nick's room, ignoring the therapist and nurses around her.

She burst through the door catching sight of Nick who was mumbling to himself as he stared out of the window. He turned around surprised to see his mother and looking worried for a second before shaking it of and staring back out of the window.

"Nick, I need to talk to you."

"About what." Nick whispered.

Saphira sighed.. "about Jeff."

"No." He said firmly walking towards his bed.

"Nick listen to me!"

"No! you keep doing this!"

"HE'S NOT DEAD NICK! IT WAS YOUR FATHER WHO GOT SHOT!"

Nick stopped in his tracks, surprised by his mother's outburst he couldn't remember her ever yelling at him. "What are you talking about ?"

"Jeff called the police the came and shot your father. Jeff is still alive. He tried to kill himself today ! he's still unconscious I found him in his house he took an overdose of antibiotics.'

Nick shook his head, tears starting to stream down his cheeks. "You're lying."

"I'm not. Nick please believe me. Do you think I would keep telling you he was still alive if it wasn't true. Do you think I would let yourself believe in something like that ? Jeff is alive and he needs you Nick. He needs you. He almost died today. Haven't you noticed how miserable he looks when he comes to visit you...Haven't you noticed how much he changed in these past few months? He loved you Nick. He needs you."

Nick frowned, sitting down on the edge of his bed. "He... He's alive ?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo what did you guys think ? I hope you liked it ! Please let me know in a review or on My tumblr. I Niff you! <strong>

**-NiffRomance x36 **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guysss yess I finally updated ;o I totally understand if you want to kill me because I haven't updated in over a month. I would blame you! But here you go!**

* * *

><p>Nick frowned taking in his mother's words... Was is true? Was it really his dad who got shot instead of Jeff. Nick closed his eyes, still very aware of his mother in the room, memories of that night flooding into his mind.<p>

Until now he had pushed them back deep down, never bringing them up. For the first time he let himself bring them up, go back to that night all over again. His father's angry voice, Jeff's trembling voice, his own pleads. He remember Jeff telling him he loved him. It was the only part he had let himself think about before.. just that one sentence.

He remember hiding his face, he remembered hearing the gun shot and a lifeless body falling to the ground, he remember hearing Jeff's voice and those familiar arms trying hold him but he wouldn't have it. Jeff was shot. But he didn't see it. He never saw him getting shot.

realization started to creep into his stomach making him feel sick. He remember how every time Jeff had walked into the room over the past few months he just looked worse. He watched how he slowly started to lose weight, bags forming under his eyes, the way his eyes were always bloodshot from crying and exhaustion. For months he watched him fading away.. slowly giving up and the only thing he did was make it worse. He had led Jeff to this point. To the point of suicide.

tears started to build up into Nick's eyes. Tears of joy because Jeff was alive. Tears of sadness anger and self-hate because he had led Jeff - the boy he loved the boy he wanted to marry and grow old with - to suicide. and it was all his fault. A heart wrenching sob escaped from Nick's throat and Saphira was next to him on the bed in a heartbeat, taking her son in her arms and holding him close as he sobbed into her shirt. "I did this to him. It's my fault!" Saphira squeezed her eyes shut, pushing back the tears, she had to stay strong for him now. "No no honey it's not your fault you couldn't have known."

Nick shook his head wildly. "I should have known! I should have known he was alive! What have I done ? Everyday I just pushed him one step further. I told him to leave and never come back this morning. It's my fault! I don't deserve to live!"

"Nick honey! you need to calm down! it's not your fault you _couldn't_ have known! you thought Jeff got shot and died and you react like every normal person would when you saw him. you freaked out because you were so sure he was dead. You couldn't have known! It's _not_ your fault!"

Nick didn't answer he just continued to sob and cling to his mom. They sat there for what felt like hours but in reality had only been a few minutes. Nick slowly started to calm down, now just silent tears sliding down his cheeks and into his mother's shirt, making it damp. an unpleasant feeling started to creep up into Nick's stomach, like a puzzle piece clicking together once again. He shot up from the bed, surprising Saphira, and turned to her. Saphira had never seen her son so afraid before. "Is he... Is...Jeff ?" Once again she saw tears starting to build up in her son's eyes and his lip started to tremble. Nick closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

Saphira jumped up, walking the few steps to her son and taking his face between her hand. "Nick honey look at me." Nick slowly opened his eyes looking up at her in fear, not sure if he wanted to know what she was going to tell him.

Saphira took a deep breath. "Jeff took an overdose. He's in the hospital right now." Nick's eyes widened. "Is he-" "He'll be fine." Saphira cut in. "He's hasn't woken up yet but he will be fine. I was with him in time and he'll be fine." She sighed as she saw the look of pure relief in her son's eyes. She left out the part where if Jeff didn't wake up within two days he would be in a come but the doctor had said it all looked well and they doubted that would happen so she didn't see why she would have to upset her son even more.

"I need to see him." Nick whispered, looking at his mom with pleading eyes.

Saphira nodded, walking over to the closet and pulling out some clothes for Nick. She threw them on the bed. "Put these on." Nick nodded and walked over to the bed, tearing of the white and grey clothing of the institution and starting to put on his own clothes. "Hurry up. He was still asleep when I left but he can wake up any minute." The words that left his mother's mouth made Nick put on his clothes in record time and he was out of the door before she even noticed. She laughed softly and ran after him. Coming to a stop when Nick's therapist stopped them.

"Where are you going ?" She asked confused. "

"We're going to the hospital." Saphira said.

"I'm sorry but I can't let Nick leave the building he is still not allowed outside."

"Miss we are going to see Jeff. He tried to kill himself today and he's in the hospital. The reason Nick was send here was because he thought Jeff was dead and as you can see Nick believes Jeff is alive so I don't see the need to keep him here."

The therapist frowned looking Nick up and down.

Nick started to get impatient he just wanted to see the boy he loved, the boy he had missed so much while he was never really gone. He was there. Every day in the past Three months Jeff had been there pleading with him. Trying to make him realize he was still here. He wasn't dead. And Nick had just ignored him.

"Please I want to see him!" Nick pleaded.

"I am sorry Mr. Duval but I can't let you leave the building until we've did some tests and you have gained some weight. You are in no state leave right now."

Saphira huffed. Stepping closer to the therapist, getting right in her face. "You listen to me now. My son wants to see his boyfriend who he thought was dead for over three months and he almost lost again today. I'm telling you if you don't let us walk out of this building I WILL drag him out of here no matter what! I am still his mother and _I_ decide who is going to do what with him and when he is able to leave this building. We are leaving. Now!"

Nick smirked, he always loved when his mom did this. She used to do it all the time until his father commanded her to stop it and of course she had listened. But now no one was there to hold her back and Nick could see the pure joy she had in it. This was his mom. This was who she really was and no one was telling her to pretend anymore. Nick laughed for the first time in months and hugged his mom holding her close, surprising her a little but she wrapped him in her arms and kissed the top of his head.

"Let's get out of here." She said, pulling him to the exit. The therapist sighed and shook her head. It was a lost case. The woman stalked of and went to one of her other patients.

Nick jumped in the taxi jumping up and down in his seat impatiently making Saphira laugh softly. A huge weight dropping of her shoulders as she finally started to feel like she was getting her son back.

"Come on come on. I want to be there when he wakes up."

Saphira laughed again. "Alright alright calm down! To the hospital please."

The driver nodded and drove of. Riding a little faster when Nick asked him to. In no time they had reached the hospital. The taxi hadn't even come to a full stop yet when Nick jumped out of the car. "Come on mom! geez! hurry up!"

They ran inside and saphira immediately caught side of Jennifer. She ran towards her, Nick following closely. "How is he ?"

The blond nurse jumped a little but smiled once she saw who it was, seeing Nick she wrapped the boy in a hug, startling Nick. Jennifer pulled back and looked and Nick's confused face. "I'm Jeff's sister, Jennifer."

Nick stared at her in shock, opening and closing his mouth a few time. "Does he know ?"

She smiled sadly shaking her head. "No. I don't think he remembers me. Our parents dumped me when he was 3. I was 9. I always took care of him I was so worried when I came back to the country. Tried to go visit him but our dad threw me out, threatening me."

Nick swallowed. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"It's alright. I guess." She shrugged, pushing back fresh tears.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see you once you told him. He needs some family in his life."

"I'm sure he already found a family." Jennifer said, smiling at Nick and Saphira. "I'm glad he has you back Nick."

Nick nodded, pushing back his own tears. He has cried way too much in the past few months. "Can I see him ?" He whispered carefully.

"Of course. He's still not awake but I don't think he'll be out much longer. I need to keep working but please call me when he wakes up."

Nick nodded whispering a small thank you and following his mother to Jeff's room. feeling afraid and nervous. He followed his mother into the room and looked over at the bed.

for the first time in months he really _saw_ Jeff. The boy that changed his life, the boy he had fell head over heels with, the boy that could make his heart beat faster and faster just by looking at him. And there he was.. laying there... broken and.. alone. Nick had left him. Nick had led him to this point. Jeff had gotten skinnier, dark circles around his eyes from no sleep. The bright blond hair had seemed to have lost his shine and Nick didn't even want to know what had happened to the beautiful sparking hazel eyes. He was sure that when he would have been able too look in them they would have been dark and lifeless, sad and broken. Nick didn't want to think about the fact that this was his fault. No matter what his mom told him. This was his fault.

The brunet slowly walked to Jeff's side. Staring at Jeff for a few minutes until he finally sat down in the chair. He slowly reached out for Jeff's hand, taking it in his and smiling a little at the feeling of Jeff's hand in his. But the smile soon disappeared when he realize Jeff wasn't holding his hand back. It lay there limp in his hand.

He heard his mom walk over to him and she kissed the top of his head. "I'll give you some time with him. I'll go get you some food." She whispered. Nick nodded only now realizing how hungry he was.. he felt like he hadn't eaten anything in months.. which was sort of true... he hadn't been eating much.

Once he heard the door close he finally let the tears fall. gripping onto Jeff's hand tightly and resting his head on their linked hands. "I'm so sorry, Jeff!" A sob escaped from his mouth. "I'm so god damn sorry! It's my fault you're here!" Nick let the tears and sobs come freely to weak to push them back. He felt horrible. Jeff was here because of him. Jeff looked like this because of him. Everything that he saw right now was because of him. And he couldn't handle it. God he couldn't handle it. not a bit.

He wanted to turn back time. Do it all over again. Be back in the park have that perfect day and go home with Kurt and Blaine instead of staying there. Cause that's where it went wrong. They should have gone home with their friends... They wouldn't be here if they just had gone with them! They would go to the movies or go for dinner and the day would have been perfect. but no. It was a nightmare and as much as he wished he could turn back time. He couldn't and he had to deal with this. With Jeff being here. And when he would wake up he would have to deal with whatever came his way. Jeff could forgive him and just be happy he had Nick back. but what if he reacted otherwise what if he was mad at Nick. What if Jeff shut him out again. Push him away and they would be back to the beginning. All the progress they had made would be lost. and once again there was only one person to blame. Him.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah this has been pretty short but I just felt like ending the chapter here. But no worries the next chapter will be up in a few days I'm already writing it. <strong>

**So I hope you liked it. Let me know in a review or on my tumblr. **

**-NiffRomance x36**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: So yeah hii this one is reallllyyyy short. I wanted to write more but I seriously thought the chapter should end here. I apologize for making you wait this long and then disappointing you with a short chapter. I will do my best to update as soon as possible ! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It had been hours now since Nick had ran into the hospital. He was still seated at the side of Jeff's bed, holding the blond's hand tightly, wishing he would just hold it back. But nothing happened. His mother had fallen asleep in the corner of the room in a comfortable seat. Only now Nick noticed how tired she looked, making him feel guilty once again. Next to him stood a plate with 4 sandwiches, he had eaten two already and even though he was still hungry he couldn't get more into his stomach, it would only make him sick.<p>

It was already dark outside and rain had started to fall a while ago. Nick silently watched the raindrops slide down the windows as he wished once again Jeff would wake up. "How is he." Jennifer asked, shutting the door behind her. Nick jumped a little not expecting someone to suddenly talk. He smiled sadly at her.

"He still hasn't woken up." He bit his nip nervously, studying the nurse's face.

She sighed softly, carefully sitting down on the bed at Jeff's feet. "He should have woken up a few hours ago... If he doesn't wake up within 24 hours he's probably in a coma.

Nick's eyes widened at the blonde's words. He shook his head rapidly and opened his mouth to say something when the young nurse cut in again. "Don't worry Nick. 24 hours is long. He can wake up any minute. Please try to stay calm and take care of yourself. If somethings wrong just push the button...and I'm not only talking about Jeff. If you don't feel well...just push."

Nick only nodded, smiling slightly. She sighed then, nodding her head and standing up, taking one more look at her younger brother before speaking again. "I'll better go back to work. I'll see you later Nick. Try to get some sleep you look exhausted."

"I'll try." He whispered, biting his lip again. He watched as she stood up and made her way to the door, Nick but his lip hesitating for a second before he spoke "Jennifer ?". Jeff's sister turned around with a small smile, almost as if she had been waiting for Nick to say something. "Yeah ?". Nick licked his lips and looked at Jeff's hand before looking back up at her "Can you give me something for my stomach ?"

Jennifer smiled sweetly. "Of course, Nick. I'll be right back." She moved out of the door closing it softly behind her when a doctor called her name rather loudly. Nick sighed, letting his eyes wander over Jeff's face once again before he let his head drop on the bed. He closed his eyes, knowing he wouldn't be able to fall asleep. He softly kissed the back of Jeff's hand and listened to the rain pouring from the sky outside.

A few minutes later he heard the door opening again and Nick slowly sat up, smiling gratefully as Jennifer handed him two pills and a small bottle of water. "Try and get some sleep okay ?" Nick could only nod as he swallowed the pills. The young nurse took the plate with sandwiches and disappeared out of the door again.

Nick took a deep breath, putting the bottle to the side and taking Jeff's hand again. For a while he just stared at it, thinking about so many things at once but not being able to tell what he was thinking about. He blinked and rested his head on the bed. The room was silent only the low buzz of the machines and the bip...bip...bip... from Jeff's heart monitor sounding through the room. His closed his eyes and sighed, praying one last time for Jeff to wake up before he fell into a surprisingly deep sleep.

Another amount of hours had passed when he opened his eyes again, just in time to see his mom walking out the door - probably to get some food or coffee. Nick slowly sat upright, hissing at the pain in his back from the position he had sat in for hours. He frowned, not understanding how he had been able to sleep that deeply. the brunet let go of his boyfriend's hand, opening and closing his a few time, trying to stop it from feeling so numb. He looked up at Jeff, wishing his eyes would be open but of course they were still closed. He sighed again, swallowing and licking his lips before speaking.

"Jeff ? Please, babe, you need to wake up. Please just... just wake up. I need you to wake up. I miss you. I... I miss your voice... your.. smile. I miss the sound of your laugh... the way you look at me... I miss the way your eyes sparkle.. I miss your arms around me, your lips. I just... God I miss you." His voice broke, making him wince. Tears started to slide down his cheeks again and he cursed at himself, wiping them away angrily.

Nick pushed his hands through his hair, pulling on it as he groaned in frustration. He wanted to do something but not being able to nearly drove him crazy...again. Hot tears burned in his eyes once again but he pushed them back, squeezing his eyes shut and gripping his hair a little bit harder. He swallowed hard, trying to calm down before he passed out. He still hadn't eaten much and he felt dizzy when he moved to fast.

bip...bip...bip..bip..bipbip..bip..bipbipbipbipbip

Nick's head shot op, making his neck crack loudly.

"Jeff! Jeff! no no no NO! please no!"

Nick pushed the alarm button, before taking Jeff's hand in his.

"No please! JEFF! Baby please no don't leave me!"

One again tears burned in his eyes, this time, Nick let them fall freely as he gripped his boyfriends hand tightly. "Don't you dare leave me, Jeff Sterling! JEFF!"

He was pushed back by the doctor and a few nurses as they stormed in. "No no I want to stay with him!" Nick struggled against the nurses, trying to get to Jeff. Two arms grabbed him around the waist and he was dragged out of the room, the door being closed behind them. Nick broke free and turned around fast, coming eye to eye with Jennifer. "Jennifer please let me see him! I need to be there with him! PLEASE!" Jennifer pursed her lips and tears shinned in her eyes, she pulled Nick in a hug but Nick stepped back, pushing her away slightly, looking at her with big pleading eyes.

"They're doing what they can Nick! I can't let you in there." Her voice broke, and she looked down. Taking a deep breath. This was her job she had to stay strong but that was also her little brother in their and as a nurse she knew for a fact that there wasn't much hope left.

Nick blinked rapidly, his head feeling dizzy and his stomach crunching painfully, his legs gave out and everything went black.

* * *

><p>"He's fine Mrs Duval. He just passed out. Probably the emotions mixed with the lack of food and energy in his body."<p>

Nick frowned and he could hear his mom sigh in relief. Nick tried to open his eyes, blinking rapidly but then groaned and squeezed his eyes shut against the harsh light. He felt someone taking his hand. his mom. "M.. mom .?" His voice sounded hoarse. He cleared it and tried opening his eyes again.. blinking a few times. He was laying in a bed. a hospital bed. He looked at his mom, who smiled at him with watery eyes before she kissed his head. a steady beeping sound filled his ears and he sighed frustrated before realizing it wasn't from him. He looked around the room his eyes landing on the blond hair he was afraid he would never see again. The heart monitor next to his boyfriend beeping in a steady rhythm. Nick sighed in Relief and sat up, jumping of the bed, ignoring his mother's and Jennifer's "no you're still weak." and made his way over to Jeff.

He swallowed. "What happened ? with him ?"

His mother came up behind him, hugging him. "He made it, he even woke up for a few minutes but fell asleep again." saphira could pretty much hear Nick grinning and she smiled. "Jennifer said he'll wake up soon and if everything goes well, he can go home in a week."

Nick let out a sob and crawled onto Jeff's bed, he lay down beside the boy and snuggled close to him, resting his head on his boyfriends chest. He had never been this happy to feel and hear Jeff's heart beating before. He took a deep breath taking in the scent of.. Jeff. It made him relax and feel at home. He couldn't wait for Jeff to wake up. He needed to see those beautiful hazel eyes looking at him and that beautiful breath taking grin. He needed to hear the angelic voice and the sound of his laughter. he needed Jeff. and he would get him. hopefully very soon.

Nick closed his eyes and snuggled impossibly closer to Jeff. A few minutes later he could hear his mom and Jennifer leaving and he let himself drift to sleep.

**A/N: Sooooo what did you think. Really short right ? I promise I will do my best to update as soon as possible. **

**please leave some reviews and tell me what you thought. **

**thanks for being patient and I hope you still like the story. **

**~NiffRomance x36**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hii guys so since Chapter 25 was really short I'm updating again today. And prepare for some sickeningly cute fluff :) also: there'll only be one or two more chapters. Just so you know. :) I'm also sorry for any mistakes or typo's in this chapter since I didn't have the time to check. Anyways I hope you like the chapter**

* * *

><p>Jeff could hear the steady beeping of his heart monitor, making him remember where he was and what had happened. He shifted slightly and was suddenly aware of a weight next to him. The blond tried to open his eyes, blinking a few times until his vision became clearer. It was dark in the room, which meant it must be night. He turned his head to the window and was hit with the bright light of the full moon outside, confirming his thoughts.<p>

Jeff sighed and something shifted on the bad, making him,once again, aware of the weight next to him. Jeff looked down and he could not only feel his heart skipping a beat, the heart monitor confirming it as it started beeping a little faster. His chest ached painfully at the sight of the familiar brown hair. This couldn't be true, Jeff thought. This was impossible. Nick was in an institution thinking he was dead. This couldn't be true... "oh my God. I'm dead." Jeff whispered into the room.

"you're not actually." The familiar voice of a woman told him. He looked around the room, his eyes settling on no other then Nick's mom, Saphira. she was sitting in the chair in the corner and smiled softly at him. "I'm glad to see you awake Jeff. I was so worried about you."

Jeff just blinked at her, unable to process everything that was happening. Someone, other then Nick, cared for him ? Nick laying in his arms, in a hospital bed ? this couldn't be true. He must be dreaming. Yes. That was it.

"You're not dreaming Jeff. and you're not dead" Saphira said, slightly amused, but with clear worry in her voice. Saphira stood up and sat in the chair next to his bed where Nick had been sitting for the last hours and hours. She took a deep breath and looked at her son, a small sad smile on her face. She then looked up at Jeff again. "After I brought you to the hospital I went to the institution... don't ask me how I did it but... I had a talk with Nick, I'm not very proud at the way I talked with him.. I never yell at him. I told him he needed to wake up and realize you were still alive... at the time I didn't know if you would be alive for much longer or not... I told him it was his father who got shot. He didn't see who got shot, I'm guessing that's why he thought you were dead, he was so certain you and he were gonna die he never thought about other possibility's... when I told him the whole story.. he..." Saphira took a deep, shuddering breath, her eyes welling up with tears. "He just broke down, I've never seen him like that and I hope I'll never have to see him like that again. He started blaming everything on himself... Next thing I know I'm yelling to his therapist about letting him come see you and then we came here and he just sat next to you... He has been talking to you a lot... I don't know what he has said but sometimes I would come back to the room and I could hear him talking through the door so I just turned around and left for a little longer. He hasn't left your side. Which of course doesn't surprise me..."

the room fell silent then, Jeff just looked at her, trying to take everything in. He looked down at Nick, who shifted in his sleep. Jeff smiled a little as he was now able to see Nick's face. He carefully wrapped his arms around him, not wanting to wake him up, and sighed in relief, closing his eyes. He had missed Nick so much. Just being able to hold him again, made Jeff's heart skip a beat again. The Heart monitor beeping faster and faster once again. Saphira chuckled a little. "you might want to try and control that, before the nurses storm in because they think you're gonna have heart attack again."

Jeff's head shot up at that, surprised written all over his face. Saphira smiled sadly. "yeah... before you woke up a few hours ago, you nearly died. They had to drag Nick out of the room, ...he passed out in the hallway"

Jeff's eyes started to tear up at that and he leaned down to press a kiss on the top of Nick's head. Jeff squeezed his eyes shut, a tear slowly sliding down his cheek. "God I'm so sorry Nicky." He breathed.

"He loves you so much Jeff." Saphira said suddenly, her voice thick. Jeff looked up only to see tears rolling down her cheeks. She smiled weakly at him. "I don't know what it was...or how you did it, but you've got his heart in your hands. I can see it so clear in his eyes, the pure adoration, it's beautiful. It makes me sick that there are people out there who think this is wrong. I don't care that you're both boys and have both dicks and no boobs." Jeff's eyes widened at that, never expecting to hear something like that coming from Nick's _mom_.

"I don't give a damn shit. The only thing I see is pure love and that's all that matters right ?" she smiled again and Jeff nodded. "I promise you Jeff... I'll do anything to make sure you two will never be apart again." Saphira stood up then, chuckling as she wiped her eyes. Jeff smiled up at her. "Thank you ."

Saphira smiled fondly at him and kissed his head. "It's Saphira, Jeff. You can call me Saphira. and you're welcome... I'm gonna go home now and get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

Jeff just nodded as Saphira walked to the door and left. The blond sighed and closed his eyes, he had a lot to think about, but not right now. no. Right now he just wanted to watch Nick sleep. Yes it's weird and probably creepy but Jeff didn't care. He had missed Nick so much, he couldn't wait until Nick woke up.

Jeff let his eyes wander over the boys face, realizing how breathtakingly beautiful Nick was in the bright moonlight, shining from the window. Nick looked like an angel, making it even harder for Jeff to believe he was still alive. Cause even though he was in a hospital and he was starving and thirsty being with Nick was heaven for him. no matter where or what state he is in.

Jeff felt like had been sitting there, just staring at Nick, for only a few minutes. But as he saw the sky getting lighter outside he realized he'd been staring at Nick for hours. He mentally slapped himself for being such a pervert. The blond swallowed and grimaced. His throat was so dry, he was so thirsty and he was sure he could eat a horse. Jeff was about to push the call button to ask for some food and water when Nick shifted against him.

The brown haired boy snuggled closer to him and tightened his grip around him as he mumbled under his breath. Jeff couldn't help but chuckle and Nick blinked his eyes open at that. Jeff held his breath, his heart once again skipping a beat. After a few seconds Nick snuggled closer against Jeff again and hummed contently. Jeff swallowed knowing Nick still hadn't realized yet. Nick frowned and opened his eyes again, the big brown eyes clearly wandering to the heart monitor next to the bed. Suddenly Nick shot up into a sitting position his head snapping towards Jeff. Brown eyes locking with Hazel ones and Jeff was pretty sure he was going to have another heart attack. Nick let out a short gasp as he stared at Jeff, his eyes wide and rapidly filling with tears. "Jeff.." he breathed and Jeff smiled a little shyly. Nick made a noise that sounded like a cry or a sob as he threw himself at the blond, clinging to his shirt as he hid his face into the crook of Jeff's neck and started crying loudly.

Jeff wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and let the tears fall freely. He pressed a kiss on the top of Nick's head and kept his lips lingering there, squeezing his eyes shut as he tightened his grip on Nick. Nick looked up again, taking Jeff's face between his hands and letting his eyes wander over his face. The brunet leaned forward and captured Jeff's lips in a salty kiss. Jeff kissed back, hands tangling in the soft brown hair. God he had missed this so much. The blond went to deepen the kiss but Nick leaned back, hands still holding his boyfriends face. "I'm so sorry." Nick chocked out suddenly, face falling onto Jeff's chest. "I'm so sorry Jeff. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry."

Jeff swallowed and licked his lips when he heard Nick whisper an apology once again. "Nick no please stop apologizing. look at me." Jeff looked down at Nick and sighed when the boy shook his head and continued crying. Jeff grabbed Nick's shoulders and pushed him up before taking his face between his hands, making the brunet look at him. Jeff smiled sadly, pecking him on the lips and resting their foreheads together. both boys holding the others face in their hands, wiping tears away, refusing to let go. Jeff leaned in again planting a short but meaningful on his boyfriend's lips. "Don't be sorry. I don't blame you...I'm just glad to have you back. Please don't blame yourself...I love you so much, Nick. I missed you so god damn much. I love you. I love you. God I _love_ you. Don't leave me. Please. Don't ever leave me. I need you Nick. please just don't leave me. Just d-"

Nick kissed the blond long and hard, shutting him up. "I won't. I promise." He whispered against the blond's lips. "I won't." he repeated before sealing it with another kiss. Jeff hummed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him on top of him. Nick smiled against his lips and tangled his hands in the blond's hair as brushed his tongue over his lower lip. Jeff opened his mouth eagerly, tangling his tongue with Nick's as they started mapping out each others mouths. Both boys were unaware of Saphira and Jennifer walking into the room before hastily turning around and walking back out, trying to stifle their laughter.

Nick pulled back gasping for air and opened his eyes, grinning at the boy underneath him. Jeff smiled back and leaned up to peck Nick on the nose, making the brunet blush slightly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>a week later.<strong>_

Nick played nervously with the hem of his shirt as he stood outside of Jeff's room next to his mom while the doctor checked Jeff one last time. Saphira smiled at her son and pulled him closer, kissing his head fondly. "Don't worry, honey. He's fine."

Nick nodded. "I know he is... which means he'll be able to go home tonight... where is he gonna go ? I'm not letting him go back to his dad's house mom. no way." Saphira smiled again.

"Don't worry about that Nick. Jeff is coming home."

"mom I just told you I'm not letting him go back there."

"I know what you said. And I said Jeff is coming home."

Nick looked up at his mom in confusion, making Saphira chuckle.

"_You_ are his home Nick. Jeff's home is wherever you are, which in this case is our house."

Nick stared at her in shock before throwing himself at her and hugging her tightly. "Are you kidding ? thank you so much! thank you mom! I love you"

Saphira laughed and kissed the top of Nick's head. "I love you too sweetheart."

The doctor walked out not much later smiling at them as he approached. "I have good news. Jeff's blood is clean and he seems totally fine. I did some last check ups on his pulse and other basics and he seems ready to go home. Since we haven't heard anything from Jeff's parents and you are the closest thing to it. I will allow you to sign the papers and take Jeff home. If you would just follow me."

Nick beamed a huge grin on his face. "Can I go see him ?"

The doctor smiled. "Of course you can. I only need your mother. You can help Jeff getting packed up." Nick nodded excitedly and walked back to Jeff's room. He opened the door only to find Jeff in Jennifers arms. He smiled softly and closed the door behind him. Jeff looked at him and pulled back.

"Nick this is m-"

"your sister Jennifer. Yeah I know."

"You knew ?" Jeff said, shock written over his face.

"Yeah she told me when I came to visit you. It wasn't my place to tell so I didn't say anything."

"Thank you for that Nick." Jennifer said, smiling sweetly.

Nick smiled and cleared his throat awkwardly "Soooo..."

Jennifer chuckled. "No worries I'm not stealing him from you. Me and Jeff only just found each other again. We'll need some time to get used to it again. I am just happy he knows and I know he's in good hands now so I'm sure he'll be fine. I'm just glad I have my little brother back."

Jeff huffed a laugh at that. "I'm still taller then you."

"Oh shut up you." Jennifer laughed, pushing him in the chest playfully

"Oh look at you two already acting as two fighting siblings again." Nick said, laughing.

Both blond's laughed at that and Jennifer sighed. "I have to go back to work now. Have a nice ride home okay. I'll call you later this week, okay Jeff ?"

Jeff nodded. "yeah that's fine." He smiled at her and hugged her again, kissing her cheek. "I don't remember you but thank you for taking care of me." Jenn smiled again, her eyes shinning with tears. "You're welcome J." She took a deep breath and with another smile to both of them she walked out of the door to go back to work.

Nick smiled at Jeff and walked towards him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him in for a kiss. He hummed contently as he felt Jeff smile against his lips.

"Lets go home." Nick whispered as he pulled back.

Jeff nodded, took Nick's hand and took a deep breath. "Yeah... lets go home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: soooo did anyone die because of the cute ? no. okay. :) I hope you liked it! please let me know in a review what you thought! I Niff you all ! **

**~NiffRomance x36**


End file.
